Little Lo
by WunderGurl
Summary: A Paloma Fic --*Paloma comes home* (takes place after the 1/16/02 episode) please R/R **CHAPTER UPDATE**Theresa makes a BIG decision!!**
1. Prologue

This is my first Paloma fic! =) Since NBC and Passions hasn't given us a "picture" of Paloma, I've taken the liberty of posting a pic of my vision of the youngest Lopez-Fitzgerald. To go and see the pic visit this page:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/hepkatgirl/LittleLo.jpg  
  
That's my version of Paloma in the following fic! (In reality her name is Stacie Orrico, an awesome musician! And she's right about the same age as Paloma would be.) I've made Paloma 18 in this fic (BTW). So, read on for a story about the long lost sister, Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald. 


	2. Home

*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the characters of Passions. I do, however, own my ideas and words. If you wanna use this fic or any of my other, please ask me first.  
  
Please R/R! Thanks!   
  
  
  
This wasn't the best time to be stuck in a taxi. Not now. She was only minutes away from her destination. Her patience was getting thinner and thinner by the second. What if she was too late? She couldn't risk it, wouldn't risk it.  
  
"I'll just get out here." The young brown-eyed girl spoke as she tapped the driver on the shoulder.  
  
"I shouldn't let you out there miss. The weather looks like it's only going to get worse." The driver said with concern in his shaky voice.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have to get there as soon as possible. It look like we'll be stuck in the storm for too long if I stay. It's only a couple blocks away, I can manage." She shook her head in confidence and smiled at the older man.  
  
"But miss," He started.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Very well miss. That'll be two-fifty." He sighed. This girl wouldn't listen to him, and he wasn't going to force her to stay. All he could do is hope and pray that she would reach her destination before the winter storm worsened.  
  
"Keep the change." She handed the man a five-dollar-bill and opened the car door.  
  
She felt the biting cold the moment the door cracked open, but she wouldn't give up now. She had to get there, she had to get there before it was too late. She'd miss so much already, and she vowed not to let this slip by like so many events before.  
  
She could see the building up ahead, it was closer than she remembered. As she walked on she passed the familiar shops and restaurants that had occupied the town many years ago. Pressing onward toward her goal, she fought the blowing wind as it forced her to slow her steps because she was walking against it.  
  
"Almost there." She whispered to herself.  
  
It took a good ten minutes to walk that one block, but she was there and that was all that mattered. She glanced at her watch as she walked toward the entrance of the building. She was running a little late than what she hoped. It was no matter, no one would be expecting her anyhow.  
  
As she stepped through the sliding glass doors, she sighed, knowing that she was finally here. She approached a woman behind a large counter and made her inquiry. As her question was answered, she nodded and proceeded toward the two metal doors across the hall. She pushed her way through them, and that's when she took in the sight before her.  
  
They were all there. Every one of them. They stood with their backs to her, and she knew that she was not recognized. Yet.  
  
A flash of doubt crossed her mind. She wasn't sure that she should be there, but she realized that she had every right to be there.  
  
She walked towards them, knowing full well that she would be greeted first with a look of shock, and second (she hoped) a look of happiness.  
  
It had been so long.  
  
Too long.  
  
But there was no turning back now. She was here and they were right in front of her, so close. For so many years, they were so far. But not now.  
  
With a deep breath and a sigh, she placed her hand upon the shoulder of the tallest one. It had been so long since she had seen him, and the muscles in her body all began to tense as she watched his head turn, ever so slowly.  
  
Her eyes met his own. It was like she was staring into her own pair for their eyes were the one feature they both shared.  
  
His widened.  
  
Hers filled with worry.  
  
A moment later, his eyes lit up with amazement and his entire face broke out into a smile.  
  
She greeted him with the same expression and smiled back.  
  
"It's YOU!" He spoke with a laugh of amusement in the tone of his voice.  
  
"Luis." She whispered.  
  
"Paloma." He shook his head and looked down at her. "You're home!"  
  
"I'm home." She assured him.  
  
The rest all turned and their eyes all shared the same expression as Luis' did only seconds before.  
  
Wonder.  
  
Amazement.  
  
Shock.  
  
"I'm home." 


	3. Family Reunion

"Mija? Is it really you?" Her mother walked toward her with a look that Paloma could not quite place. "Gracias a Dios!"  
  
"Yes, mama." Paloma walked into her mothers arms. "Estoy aqui."  
  
Miguel looked at his younger sister in disbelief. It had been so long since he'd seen her last. Sure, the family got monthly pictures and updates of how Paloma's life was going, but to see her in person, in the flesh, a bit overwhelming.  
  
It brought tears to his eyes.  
  
Finally.  
  
Everyone was where they were supposed to be. It had been so long since they had truly been together.  
  
Luis' eyes misted over as he watched his mother embrace his youngest sister. He watched Paloma put her arms around her mother's body, but for a mere moment he saw something in Paloma's eye. It was a look he didn't understand. There was no smile on her face, at a time like this? Soon, however, that look was gone and was replaced by Paloma stepping back with a small grin.  
  
"Mana?" Miguel smiled and took his sister into his waiting arms.  
  
He still called her that name. Paloma wondered if they would all remember. It was their nickname for her. "Mana" short for "Hermana" which in Spanish means "sister."  
  
She long to be that once again. She had lived the past ten years of her life with her aunt and uncle, who never had children. Though she had four brothers and sisters at home in Harmony, she never knew just what it was like to truly be a sister. It had been so long since anyone's every called her "sister".  
  
She brushed her thoughts out of her head, and faked a smile as she stepped into his embrace.  
  
"Miguel", she started, "you've grown. I can't believe how tall you are now."  
  
"Look at you?" Miguel smiled at his sister. "I wouldn't recognize you in a crowded room. You've changed so much!"  
  
That hurt.  
  
She didn't allow Miguel to see how his words shook her. It was understood that her physical appearance had surely changed, but to hear her brother say that, it hurt. But then again, it was Miguel. He had a tendency to not think before speaking. She knew he meant no harm in it, so she decided to brush it off.  
  
Luis however saw the expression that played on Paloma's face when she head Miguel's comment. He now knew what it was, and he wasn't pleased that his sister was hurt.  
  
"Miguel's just playing around." Luis laughed as he threw his arms around his embracing siblings. "Of course we would know it was you. Even if you were a hundred yards away, we'd recognize you!"  
  
She had to smile a bit at that. It was always like him to try and ease the tension in the room. That much about him had never changed.  
  
As their embrace broke, she finally noticed the person that she came to see. With all the tubes in his arms, the machines that were monitoring him, and the black and blue bruise on his forehead, she still recognized him.  
  
It was the "other" rogue-sibling.  
  
She stepped forward, leaving the others behind watching her walk toward him. She couldn't help but let a tear escape from her eye when she stopped beside his bed. She brought her hand to his face and smoothed back his dark hair.  
  
"Antonio?" She whispered. "I'm home."  
  
He had always been her "rock". Her protectorate. Whenever she skinned a knee or fell off her bike, Antonio had always come running. He'd rush in and pick his sister up off the ground and carry her to safety. For some reason, he was the one she could remember the clearest. It was his eyes and his smile and she missed so much. He'd been sure to keep in touch with her through the years, though he never spoke a word to anyone else back home. He'd send her birthday and Christmas gifts every year, though he never remembered that she had grown up. In fact, she remembered, just this last Christmas she got a "My Little Pony" doll from her eldest brother. She couldn't help but break out into laughter when she opened the package and found the pink horse inside. No matter though, Antonio's presents were the most special. He was the most special. And now, the brother who had made every effort possible to protect her from all the world's harm was lying on a hospital bed with who knows how long left to live.  
  
And she couldn't to a thing about it.  
  
As the thoughts ran through her mind, she knelt beside him and clasped her hands in prayer.  
  
Praying that God would send a miracle.  
  
Praying that she wouldn't ever have to see him like this again.  
  
The emotion's couldn't be held onto much longer, and she broke down in mid- prayer. The sobs escaped her body as she reached out for her brother's hand. Her mother and other brother's saw the pain in Paloma's actions and they all ran to her and took her into their arms.  
  
"Antonio will be okay, Mija." Pilar knew how close the two were, and to see her daughter like this was tearing her up inside.  
  
"Mana, it's okay." Miguel ran his hand over his sister's hair. "We all have faith that he'll get better."  
  
"They're right." Luis sniffled, this wasn't how he wanted his family's reunion to turn out like. Not in a hospital. Not beside his dying brother's bed. Not like this.  
  
Not like this.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
{ *A/N* Theresa will appear in the next chapter, I promise. Don't think I left her out. If you remember from the show, she's a little wrapped up with kicking Ivy out of the mansion! LOL! } 


	4. Just Words

Sam Bennett looked Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane straight in her dark, smiling eyes.  
  
"Are you SURE?" He emphasized the word "sure" just in case it hadn't registered in Theresa's mind that there was a raging blizzard right outside her doorway.  
  
"I'm positive, Chief Bennett. Now please escort that, that THING off my property!" She scowled. "I'm through with you, Ivy! All you've ever done to me is try to ruin my life. I've had it, and I'm not going to play nice any longer."  
  
"But Theresa," Ethan's blue eyes pleaded with her to take a second look at the situation. Granted, his mother had said some cruel things to Theresa, but there WAS a storm outside and it was nearly 1 in the morning. Where would his mother go? He took Theresa by the shoulders and pushed her aside. If he could only get through to her. As he opened his mouth to speak, she raised her hand to him.  
  
"Not even for YOU, Ethan." Her eyes said it all. They were definite and there was no use changing her mind. Ethan knew well enough that when Theresa put her mind to something, it would surely happen. He sighed in defeat and walked away with his head hanging.  
  
"How could you be so mean, Theresa?" Gwen spat back.  
  
Theresa almost busted out laughing. She looked the blonde woman in the eye and shook her head. She was NOT saying that!  
  
"Gwen, please." She rolled her eyes. "Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong."  
  
Sam turned to his once "love" and shrugged. "Ivy, I'm sorry," he sighed, "but if you don't leave on your own, I will have to arrest you."  
  
Ivy stuck her nose up in the air and drove her wheelchair into the foyer of the mansion. She slowed as she reached the door and turned to see the faces of the people behind her. She was disgusted at the sight she saw. Other than her precious son, Ethan, no other face showed pity, remorse, or love.  
  
"Fine." She whispered. "Sam, would you please take me to the Harmony Chateau? I'll get a room there tonight and will worry about my belongings tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, alright Ivy." Sam nodded and opened the door for her.  
  
"Mother, I'll have your things boxed and packed for you tonight. I'll bring them over, myself, first thing in the morning." Ethan said as he watched his mother and father walk out the door. He watched with agony. Sure, his mother had no right to degrade Theresa the way she did, but Theresa should have been the better person. He turned to face the smiling face of the girl he once loved. On his own face, an expression of anger arose, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. As soon as the door closed, and his parents were nowhere in sight, he opened his mouth to let Theresa know his mind.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" He yelled. "How could YOU, of all people in the world, Theresa!"  
  
Theresa stood there, not knowing just what to think. She had never in her life seen Ethan's temper like this. Even to the people he hated, he never spoke to them in such a harsh tone. But her feelings would not be known in her expression. She was just as angry.  
  
"How DARE you raise your voice to ME, Ethan!" The rage was building up inside her and she could feel it rising even more. "How could I? How about, how could YOU?"  
  
The others in the room seemed to fade into the walls as they watched to two quarrel. Gwen stood smiling triumphantly, she finally got Ethan to see Theresa in a different light. Gone were the days when he thought of her as this precious angel. It almost brought a laugh out of Gwen, but a smile would suffice.  
  
"How can YOU, Ethan. I've spent the last three years of my life having to live up to YOUR expectations of me! Tell me, how would YOU like it if someone disgraced your life, your family, your heritage, your CHILD?" Theresa could have cared less if Ethan was angry, he had no right to be. "How can you side with your mother on this? You heard what she said, you heard how she intentionally degraded me!"  
  
"Those were just words, Theresa." His voice had soften by now. "You shouldn't be hurt by mere words Theresa."  
  
Theresa swallowed hard and stared Ethan right in his eyes.  
  
"Just words." She shook her head. "It was WORDS that killed my soul they day you proposed to Gwen. It was WORDS that tore me to pieces when I heard you talking about how I was just a conquest during your engagement party to Gwen. It was WORDS that ripped me to shreds the day you said you DIDN'T love me. It was WORDS that stepped on my dreams the day you proposed to Gwen AGAIN, in front of my face! AND, it was WORDS that stabbed me in the heart as I watched you say your vows to HER! Just WORDS, ETHAN?"  
  
She didn't know why she had blown up like that, but the look on Ethan's face was priceless. She finally had him seeing just how much torture she was going through. Theresa couldn't take looking at him any longer, so she ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. How could he say that? How could he not know how much she had been hurt by his "mere" words. She couldn't cry and she couldn't scream. She was tired and spent. It had been too long of a day. She stared at her son as he slept in his crib. He was so beautiful.  
  
"No more thoughts tonight, Theresa" She told herself. "I just need to rest." She climbed into her bed and let the softness of the mattress soothe her aching body. The day was over, she had seen Sheridan marry the wrong brother, had danced in Ethan's arms again, had Ivy out of her life and home, and had given Ethan a piece of her mind. It had been too long of a day, and all she wished she could have now was peace and quiet. Moments after her last thought, Theresa drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
*Meanwhile Downstairs*  
  
Ethan slumped onto the living room couch and played Theresa's words over and over in his head. He couldn't help but hate himself for what she said. She was right. Words did affect a person's heart. HIS words wounded Theresa's soul, and he couldn't stand that thought.  
  
"Ethan, darling." Gwen rubbed his elbow. "Let's go back to bed, shall we? We ARE still on our honeymoon."  
  
"Gwen," Ethan couldn't go back upstairs and go back to being with Gwen, not now. "I need to be alone right now, please."  
  
He stood from his seat and walked in the direction of the atrium.  
  
"Damn you, Theresa." Gwen seethed as she watched Ethan leave.  
  
{ *A/N* I know this is a Paloma fic, but I just had to write this chapter. After today's episode I was so infuriated when Ethan said his "they're just words" spiel. So, I had to write this, for my own benefit. LOL! Hang on though, the reunion of the Lopez-Fitzgerald sisters will come soon enough! } 


	5. Maybe

She stayed beside Antonio the entire night. There was nothing her mother or other brothers could do to convince her otherwise, so as a family they all stayed. Luis and Miguel didn't get a wink of sleep as they paced the waiting room floor. Their mother couldn't take seeing her son in his condition any longer, so the majority of her night was spent on her knees, in the hospital chapel. The only break that Pilar did take was to make a phone call to let her other daughter know the situation.  
  
*Earlier that Night*  
  
"Hello, Phyllis?" Pilar's shaky voice came over the telephone.  
  
"Yes, Pilar? Is that You?"  
  
"Yes, it is." She breathed a heavy sigh. "Please Phyllis, may I speak to my daughter?"  
  
"Mrs. Crane is asleep right now, she specifically asked not to be disturbed tonight?"  
  
Pilar could sense that something was wrong.  
  
"Phyllis, what happened over there?"  
  
"Oh, Pilar!" She shook her head. "You wouldn't believe it! Mrs. Crane threw Ivy out of the mansion after I told her what I overheard what she and Mrs. Hotchkiss were saying about your family."  
  
Those two women were trouble. Though she couldn't understand how her daughter could do such a thing, part of her believed that they had it coming to them.  
  
"Oh, my." Pilar gasped. "Listen, Phyllis I can see that it was a hard night for my daughter, but this is an emergency. I must speak to Theresa."  
  
"Alright, Pilar. I understand." Phyllis knew that there was a serious tone behind Pilar's voice. "Just hold a second and I'll go wake her."  
  
Moment's later Pilar heard Theresa's tired voice come over the phone.  
  
"Mama?" She yawned. "I'm here."  
  
"Mija, oh I heard what happened tonight." Pilar pursed her lips. "I can't say that I agree with you throwing out Ivy, but I know that you had full reason to."  
  
"Mama, you know I did." Theresa finally sat up in her bed. "Mama, what is it?"  
  
She could sense that there was a bigger reason behind her mother's phone call, other than asking what had happened tonight. There was a tone to her voice that she wasn't sure of, and it worried her sick. "Mija," She sighed. "Antonio is in the hospital again."  
  
"What?" Theresa's eyes darted around the room. She jumped out of bed and began dressing in her warmest clothes.  
  
"It doesn't look too well, Theresita." Pilar hated to disappoint any of her children, but to keep the truth from them would not be acceptable.  
  
"Mama, I'm on my way there right now." Theresa frantically began searching for her boots.  
  
"Sita?" Pilar whispered softly into the receiver. "There's something else?"  
  
"Something else?" Theresa's mind raced, what else could there be? Her brother is in the hospital, dying, what more news could her mother have? This didn't set well in her mind.  
  
"Mija, your sister." Pilar started.  
  
"Paloma?" Theresa didn't allow her mother to finish her sentence. "What happened? Please, Mama, tell me she's alright? Please tell me that there's nothing wrong with her! I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her too!"  
  
"Mija, calm down." Pilar laughed slightly, "Your hermana is fine. I just wanted you to know that she's here."  
  
"She's here?"  
  
"Si, she came to the hospital just a few hours ago." Pilar remembered how much joy had filled her heart to see her daughter in front of her. "She came when word of Antonio reached her."  
  
"Mama, stay where you are." Theresa was now fully dressed and ready to leave. "I'm on the way now, I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
Theresa couldn't believe all that had happened tonight. Being a "Crane" did have many disadvantages. She was so upset at herself at all the family memories and events that she had missed in the last year, but she was not going to miss the return of her sister.  
  
There was no chance  
  
*******  
  
Theresa raced as fast as she could towards the hospital. As soon as she hopped in her car, her foot was on the gas pedal and it was not about to come off. She had to get to the hospital as quick as possible, and she knew that if she took the Crane driver, Jameson, it would have taken her a lifetime to get there. Jameson was a wonderful, older man, but Theresa knew that the way he drove would not suffice for the urgency she was in. Besides, it was 2am and she wouldn't wake him for the world.  
  
She pulled into the hospital parking lot and jumped out of her car. She was amazed that nothing had happened to her on her way here because as soon as she set foot on the newly fallen snow, she realized that she had just driven in a torrid blizzard! Theresa looked up toward the sky and silently thanked God for keeping her safe. He knew that it was more than necessary for her to be with her family that night.  
  
Running into the Emergency Room of Harmony General Hospital, she came face to face with her older brother's worried face. There was already a path worn in the carpet beneath him where he had spent the last few hours pacing back and forth. Miguel had finally given in to the exhaustion that overtook his body, and he was fast asleep on one of the chairs in the waiting room. For a moment she wondered where her mother was, but she smiled knowing that her mother must be in the chapel. As soon as her eyes met Luis' he stopped pacing and ran up to her with his arms ready to embrace her.  
  
"Theresa!" Luis wrapped his protective arms around his sister as she allowed the tears to escape her body.  
  
They were tears of doubt. Sadness. Worry. Pain.  
  
Miguel shifted in his chair, and almost fell out when he heard Luis' voice. It woke him, and he opened his eyes to see his siblings locked in an embrace. Miguel stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around the two of them.  
  
"Miguel." Theresa stepped back and took in the sight of her brothers. They were tired and weary. Their hair was tousled and their eyes had the biggest bags beneath them. "Luis, I came as fast as I heard."  
  
"We're all here now, Resa." Miguel smiled. "We're all here for Antonio"  
  
****  
  
She watched through the curtains beside Antonio's bedside. She regretted not ever knowing how it felt to be so close with her siblings. It was something that she wished she knew. She saw, earlier, that Luis noticed her expression when her mother embraced her. Though she wanted so badly to know the love of her mother and siblings, she also harbored the pain she went through when she was younger.  
  
A part of Paloma never understood why she had to leave her family, but another part knew that her mother couldn't handle raising five children at one time. After Antonio had left them, her mother's stress was multiplied. Antonio had been the "man" of the house when their Papa left them. He took on two after school jobs to help his mother pay the bills, babysat for her and Miguel, drove Luis and Theresa around on the weekend, but when he had left them, their mother couldn't handle balancing her life and her children's lives. Luis had just turned sixteen when Antonio left, so he took on the role of the big brother. Luis now had the two jobs, the chauffer duties, and the house chores that Antonio used to have. Her mother was working double shifts at the Crane mansion, and Theresa was busy at home taking care of her and Miguel.  
  
She knew that it was for the best that her mother had given her to her aunt and uncle to take of. She had lived the last ten years of her life in Spain with them. It was a home filled with love and happiness. She had a wonderful set of friends, a large extended family, and financial stability. But, the one thing that she longed for was the love of her own family. They all kept in touch with phone calls and letters, but it was not the same for her. Until her eighth birthday, she knew what it was like to have three big brothers, a sister, and loving parents. She would have traded her life in Spain for just one moment to have them all around her again.  
  
A tear came to Paloma's eyes as she watched Miguel, Luis, and Theresa embrace each other. They had all grown up together, seen each other through the hard times, been there to comfort their mother, cried together, laughed together. And, though she was a part of the family by blood, she couldn't help but feel a like and outsider looking in.  
  
She came back to Harmony because she was now 18. Her aunt and uncle had told her that she could do whatever she wanted when she had reached that age, and Paloma knew that she wanted to see her family. Her original intentions were to fly to Harmony and let her family know how she'd felt all these years, but after hearing of Antonio's health and that he was back in Harmony as well, Paloma knew the airing of her feelings could wait. She was here to be there for Antonio. The both of them had been gone for almost the same amount op time, so she knew that Antonio must feel the same as her. They both missed out on so much, and they both felt like they were on the other side of the window, looking in.  
  
"No more thinking of that." Paloma silently cursed herself for being so selfish at a time like this. "Antonio is the one that needs me right now. He needs us all."  
  
She took a deep breath before opening the curtain to reveal herself to the three outside. She looked back at Antonio and squeezed his hand to assure him that she would be back. Plastering a fake smile on her face before stepping out, she pulled back the curtain and watched as her sister's eyes lit up.  
  
"Mana!" Theresa shouted as she ran towards Paloma. "I can't believe you're back!"  
  
Paloma stepped into her sister's embrace and sighed. Hoping that everything would be alright.  
  
Maybe it would be okay.  
  
Just Maybe.  
  
*A/N* Please R/R! I need more feedback, *sigh*, LOL. I just wanted you all to know that the updates are going to be a little less from now on. I'm starting school again this coming week. I will however try to keep this updated as soon as possible! Thanks! 


	6. Answered Prayers

It was night that was filled with anxiety, reunions, tears, restlessness, happiness, and even hope.  
  
Hope that Antonio would find his way back to his family.  
  
Hope that his condition was not as bad as they thought.  
  
Hope that in the morning, his family would see his bright eyes again.  
  
As the dawn broke in the small coastal town, and the sun began its ascent over the Atlantic Ocean everyone's prayer was finally answered.  
  
She hadn't left her brother's side the entire night. Not even when Theresa offered to drive her home to grab a bite to eat and a change of clothes. Paloma promised herself that she wouldn't miss out on anything, bad or good. And she was glad she made that promise when she awoke to the smiling blue eyes of her eldest brother.  
  
"Mana?" Antonio whispered and stroked his youngest sister's hair. "Is that really you?"  
  
When he woke up that morning, he felt a hand clinging to his own. At first, he thought it was Sheridan, his wife, but he didn't feel a wedding band on the hand's ring finger. As he moved to take the hand from his own, his fingers brushed against a bracelet on the owner's wrist. The moment he felt it, he knew just who was there beside him.  
  
********11 years earlier********  
  
"Antonio!" Paloma's eyes widened when she opened the box her brother had placed in her hand.  
  
It was her seventh birthday and she had opened all her presents, except the one from her brother, Antonio. As soon as she laid her eyes on his present she ran toward 16-year-old Antonio and hugged his waist.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Mana!" He smiled and picked up the young girl.  
  
"Like it?" Paloma laughed. "It's beautiful! Look everyone!"  
  
She ran around the room and showed her new present to the entire family. Her mother shook her head at her son, she knew it was much too expensive, and that Antonio should be saving for college, but it was the smile on her little girl's face that melted her heart.  
  
After Paloma tired herself from holding the bracelet in the air, she sat down and admired it. The sun from the window hit the shiny gold bracelet and made it sparkle. She couldn't believe it was really hers. Paloma looked up once more and smiled the most sincere smile before hugging Antonio once again.  
  
"Thank You!" She whispered excitedly into his ear.  
  
****************  
  
Paloma stirred from her sleep when she heard Antonio's voice. She looked up and his face was smiling brightly.  
  
"Antonio?" Her eyes lit up with joy. "You're awake! Mama! Luis! Everyone, he's awake!"  
  
The other's in the waiting room all rushed in to see if what Paloma had said was really the truth, and to the surprise of many, especially Dr. Russell, he was indeed awake.  
  
"Mana?" He said again.  
  
"H-how did you know it was me?" Paloma asked. She had almost forgotten he was blind at first, but then she remembered when she looked at him his eyes didn't meet her own.  
  
"You were holding my hand." He smiled. "I knew it was you because I felt the bracelet."  
  
She couldn't help but cry when her brother remembered. Her heart ached so much at that moment, she was upset to see her brother this way, but she knew that he was always the strongest.  
  
"Oh, Antonio." She laughed, and playfully hit his arm.  
  
The rest of the Lopez-Fitzgerald family entered the small area and they all practically jumped on Antonio out of sheer joy that he was awake. There were tears and hugs being given all around.  
  
Pilar stood off to the side and watched as her children greeted each other. It was the most beautiful sight she had laid eyes on in the past ten years. Her family, her children. They were all together, here, and her heart swelled with a mother's love.  
  
Theresa reached her hand out to her mother and pulled her into the tight embrace that the siblings were sharing.  
  
As the embrace broke, and each member of the family's face was covered in tears, Pilar stepped back and smiled. They were all so beautiful.  
  
And they were all, finally, home.  
  
  
  
*A/N* I know it was short, but I think I was able to sum it all up in such a small amount of space. Hope you all enjoyed! I'll be back with another chapter soon! Thank you for the responses! 


	7. Sisters

For the next couple of hours, only the sounds of laughter could be heard escaping the four curtains around Antonio's hospital bed. Dr. Russell soon came walking through the curtain with a smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, Lopez-Fitzgerald's" She laughed. "It's time to leave Antonio and let him get some R & R!"  
  
"But, Dr. Russell." Paloma pleaded.  
  
"No, "buts" Paloma." She shook her head at the young girl. She couldn't believe that the youngest of the siblings was home, but it was great seeing her friend Pilar in such a wonderful mood. "I know that you just got back, but Antonio really does need to rest right now. We'll be moving him upstairs in a room, later this afternoon. You can all come back around then."  
  
"Dr. Russell," Antonio turned towards the direction of the doctor's voice. "I'm fine. Can't I just go home with my family?"  
  
"I am sorry, Antonio." She sighed. "But, we'll need you to stay here for just another day or so. I want to be sure that the new medication I've prescribed for you is doing its job."  
  
He slumped up against the hospital bed in defeat. He hated being ruled by this illness. It wasn't in Antonio's nature to allow anything to tell him how to live his life.  
  
Miguel could see that his brother was disappointed in what Dr. Russell had to say.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Antonio." Miguel piped. "The time will fly by in no time, and we'll all come back this afternoon to visit again. But, Dr. Russell is right, you need some time to rest."  
  
"And some of us need a shower." Luis chimed as he playfully hit his little brother's stomach.  
  
"Oh, Luis." Theresa waved her hand at him.  
  
"Okay, mijos," Pilar entered the conversation. "Let's let Antonio get his rest. I am exhausted too, you know?"  
  
"Mama," Antonio's face fell. "I'm so sorry I kept you up."  
  
"Antonio," Pilar took her son's hand in hers. "That's not what I meant. You don't have anything to be sorry for."  
  
"Okay, guys." Dr. Russell interrupted. "It really is time, now."  
  
"Well," Paloma smiled as she hopped off Antonio's bed. "We'll be going then, but we promise to return, well-rested, and hopefully for those of us who need it, freshly showered!"  
  
The whole room erupted with laughter as Miguel ran to the other side of the bed to chase his sister. Theresa couldn't help but laugh at the sight, it had been too long since she'd heard her sister joke like that. Ever since they were younger, Paloma had to use her silly side to get attention in her seven-person family. Apparently, she had not lost her quick wit.  
  
"That's enough, mijos." Pilar laughed as she watched Paloma dive out of the way of Miguel's reach.  
  
"Alright, guys." Luis spoke in a very serious tone. "Let's go before Dr. Russell kicks us out."  
  
They all said their last goodbyes to Antonio, which took another ten minutes, and as each one said goodbye the stepped out of the curtain till it was just Paloma and Antonio.  
  
"Who knew the two MIA-siblings would come back, huh?" Paloma joked.  
  
"Paloma, I'm really glad you're back." Antonio smiled.  
  
"And I'm just so happy to see that you are here too." She wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now, you get your rest."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
She stepped out from behind the curtain and followed her family out the ER doors. Theresa slowed her pace to let Paloma catch up to her, and when they were walking side by side, she wrapped an arm over her sister's shoulders and smiled.  
  
"I can't tell you how much I've missed you." Theresa sighed.  
  
"Me either, Rese." Paloma was hoping that this would be the start of a brand new relationship with her sister. "Me either."  
  
*****************************  
  
"So, where do you want me to start?" Theresa asked as she and Paloma drove to their mother's house.  
  
"How did you know that I was about to ask you about what was going on in your life?" Paloma turned her head at her sister's question.  
  
"Mana," Theresa giggled. "I could always read your mind. Besides, you've been gone for so long, so I figured you'd want to do a little catching up."  
  
"Of course I would." Paloma shifted in her seat to face her sister. "Listen, Theresa. I've overhead some of the conversations that Mama has with Tia Anita over the phone. Mama always dances around the subject when I ask about you and your, let's say, situation of life. So, girl, SPILL!"  
  
"So, I'll ask again." Theresa glanced at her sister whose eyes were wider that saucers. "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"From the VERY beginning!" Paloma stressed.  
  
"Well, it all started when I was at the Harmony Carnival a few years back," Theresa began.  
  
The sisters remained in the car as they pulled into their mother's driveway. They stayed parked in the car as Theresa flailed her arms around in gestures to better tell the story to her amused sister. Thirty minutes later, Theresa finally concluded.  
  
"So, that's where I am today!" She exhausted herself telling her life's story to Paloma. She hurried past most of the parts where it was almost too difficult to explain without crying.  
  
Paloma sat back in her seat and allowed the information to sink in. She stared off into the snow from her window as the two sat in silence for a couple minutes. As soon as she felt she was ready to talk, she turned back to Theresa and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I knew that it was 'complicated'", Paloma shook her head. "But, I didn't think it was THAT complicated. Theresa, I don't know what to say, honestly! Some of the things you've done, you know I don't agree with, but you ARE my sister and I can see how much this troubles you."  
  
Theresa sighed. She told Paloma pretty much everything. She told her what she had done and how she tried to manipulate her situation with Ethan to her advantage. She knew that Paloma wouldn't take some of the information well, but she was glad to hear that her sister was still on her side.  
  
"I love you, sita." Paloma smiled. "You are my sister for life, like Luis always say's 'blood is thicker than water.' I would never side with anyone over you, but I do have to admit that I'm a little shocked that you hadn't said anything about this to me in the past."  
  
"Mana, it's like this. I didn't want to get you worried, that's all." Theresa reached out for her sister's hand. "I'm so sorry I disappointed you."  
  
"Don't be, Sita." Paloma sighed. "It's all in the past, and I pray that from this day forward you'll live a life that is pleasing to both you and God."  
  
"Thank you, Mana." Theresa wrapped her sister in a hug. "So, we're okay?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
The two sisters were interrupted by an annoyed-looking Miguel and Luis, who were peering through the windshield at their sisters. Luis lifted a finger and with a raised brow he signaled them to exit the vehicle. The sister laughed, collected their things, and walked out into the cold with their brothers following behind them. The two men gave each other a "look" and simultaneously grinned as they reached out and shoved their sister's into the snow.  
  
"That was SO uncalled for!" Theresa jumped up with snow still on her new suede jacket.  
  
"You are BOTH going DOWN!" Paloma screamed as she and Theresa chased their brothers around the front yard of the Lopez-Fitzgerald yard.  
  
Paloma peered through the window at the sight of her children in the snow. It brought joy to her heart and tears to her eyes to finally have all her children safe at home. She knew that it would be a tough transition for Paloma, just as it had been for Antonio, but she prayed to God that her family would one day be as close at it had been before either of them had left. Pilar knew, from looking out the window that blessed winter day, that in time everything would work out for the best.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
{ *a/n* Hope you all liked! BTW, Here's what's to come ---- SPOILERS for future chapters:}  
  
- Antonio comes home  
  
- Paloma sorts out her feelings about her relationship with her family while Theresa shows her the family albums.  
  
- Miguel begins to "deal" with his situation with Kay and Charity  
  
- Luis ponders his future w/ Sheridan  
  
- An old friend of Theresa's comes back to Harmony  
  
- And Paloma meets up with a young man who she's had a past with  
  
***This fic is really starting to grow on me.I have a feeling this may be very long, SO please bear with me! If you have any suggestions, comments, reviews, please post! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far!*** 


	8. Jessica's Call

After the snowball fight of the century, the tired and flushed Lopez- Fitzgerald children all ran into their mother's living room. At the same moment her children came in from the cold, Pilar walked through the kitchen door with a tray-full of piping hot chocolate in large coffee mugs. She was delighted to see that her children had not become the icicles she had expected they would be after the scene she witnessed from the window.  
  
"Well, I'd like to thank you." Pilar joked.  
  
"For what, Mama?" Asked Miguel as he took the tray from his mother's hand and set it on the living room coffee table.  
  
"For clearing the snow from my yard." Pilar sat on her sofa while her children picked up the mugs of hot chocolate and smelled the wonderful aroma that was steaming from them.  
  
"Oh, mama." Luis sighed. "The girls started it."  
  
Theresa was about to put a stop to her brother's false accusations before being interrupted by her ringing cell-phone. She took her phone from her purse and walked into the kitchen as she spoke.  
  
"So, mija." Pilar motioned for Paloma to take a seat beside her.  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
"Please tell me that you are to stay in Harmony for good." Pilar took her daughter's hands in her own and Paloma gave her mother a slight smile.  
  
It hadn't dawned on Paloma that she would become a permanent resident of Harmony again. Her original plan was to come to town to meet up with her family to discuss the past and to hopefully bring some closure to her confused and clouded mind. But, after seeing Antonio in the state he was in, Paloma couldn't bear to let her family know that she had felt abandoned by them. It wasn't fair to bring up such petty issues when her own brother's life had almost slipped away the night before. No, Antonio needed a family. One that would stay TOGETHER and remain united for him. It was the least that they could give him. So, Paloma decided that her talk with the family could wait for some time, at least until they were positive that Antonio's health was improving.  
  
"Mama, I wasn't positive at first." Paloma sighed and watched as her mother's hopeful face fell, "BUT, after being back, I realized I had missed so much. I want to be here now, for you for our family."  
  
Her brothers stood from their seats and sat on either side of their youngest sister. Both of their faces were plastered with the biggest of smiles and they wrapped their arms around Paloma. Pilar was so overjoyed to hear that her daughter was going to stay, and her eyes couldn't stop from crying tears of pure joy. Theresa, finished from her call, walked in on the scene and immediately spoke.  
  
"Hey!" She placed her hands on her hips. "You're having a family moment without me!"  
  
She joined her brothers and sister on the sofa and wrapped her slender arms around her siblings.  
  
"Air." Paloma coughed. "Air, please. I can't breathe!"  
  
Luis, Miguel, and Theresa laughed as they released their hold over their sister. Paloma's hopes were somewhat renewed by the loving gesture from the three, and her face lit up.  
  
"Mija?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
Pilar silently cursed herself for not being a bit more careful. She had meant that inquiry for Theresa, but her brow furrowed because she had not remembered that BOTH her daughters were present. Pilar prayed that Paloma wouldn't take offense.  
  
"I am sorry, I meant Theresita." Pilar corrected herself.  
  
"It's okay, mama." Paloma assured her mother. She sensed her mother's worry, and hoped to calm it, even though she was a bit bruised by her mother's words. 'It wasn't anything to dwell on', she reminded herself. She understood that her mother's slip was not one of intention.  
  
"Theresita," Pilar continued when she knew Paloma hadn't been offended, "I was just wondering who called?"  
  
"Oh, mama. It was Phyllis." Theresa smiled. "I left Little Ethan with her last night, and she was just calling to tell me that he was doing well. Though, I think I should get back to him."  
  
"Oh, Sita!" Paloma's voice was ecstatic at the mention of her nephew's name. "Would you mind if I went with you? I would love to meet my nephew! If he's anything as cute as the pictures you sent me, I wouldn't be shocked."  
  
"Of course you can come along, Mana." Theresa walked to the coat rack. "I know that Little Ethan would LOVE to finally meet you in person!"  
  
Paloma stood and went to pick up her jacket that was thrown over the arm of the sofa.  
  
"Mijas, be back before five o'clock this afternoon. We're all going by the hospital to visit Antonio, then." Pilar waved as her daughters walked from the living room.  
  
"We will, mama." Theresa promised.  
  
"Guelito?" Paloma called. "Could you come and bring in my bag for me? I left it in the trunk of Theresa's car."  
  
"Sure thing!" Miguel ran out the door and followed his sisters.  
  
Luis and Pilar stood by the doorway with smiles on their faces. With his arms lovingly placed on his mother's shoulders, Luis was hoping that the return of his little sister was going to be more joyous than strenuous. He could sense that Paloma was a little uncomfortable and unsure of herself when she interacted with the family, it was to be expected since she had been gone for so long, but Luis made a promise to himself to not let his baby sister feel unwelcome in their home. It was as much HER home than it was of any other Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
"It's so good to have her back, Mijo." Pilar sighed.  
  
"I know, mama." Luis squeezed his mother's shoulders in response. "I know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Theresa and Paloma drove in silence for a few minutes without anything to talk about. Paloma was still trying her hardest to put on a brave face for her family, and Theresa was going through her mind trying to think of something she could say to start a conversation, but then both women's thoughts were interrupted by Theresa's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Theresa reached down into her purse to answer the phone.  
  
"Theresa? It's Jessica Bennett."  
  
"Oh, hello Jessica." Theresa had never gotten a call from Jessica before so this had come as somewhat a surprise. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you could come over?" Jessica had a tone of hope behind her voice that made Theresa wonder what the Bennett's could want with her presence.  
  
"Of course I can." Theresa smiled into the phone. "I was on my way home, but I'll stop by there. I'll see you in about five minutes."  
  
"Great!" Jessica squealed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Paloma asked as Theresa made the turn onto the Bennett's street.  
  
"It was Jessica Bennett." Theresa shrugged. "She asked me to go over to her house. I thought it somewhat odd though. I can't think of any reason why the Bennett's would call me over."  
  
"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Paloma laughed.  
  
Theresa pulled her car into the Bennett's driveway and shut off the engine. As she and Paloma were exiting the car they were greeted by a very excited and very bubbly Jessica.  
  
"Theresa!" She walked toward the older girl with her hands ready to embrace her. "Thanks so much for coming!"  
  
"No, problem." She laughed as she hugged the younger girl.  
  
Jessica took a moment and glanced at the young girl that accompanied Theresa. She looked so familiar, but Jessica wasn't sure where she had seen her before.  
  
Paloma saw that Jessica Bennett had been looking at her, trying to place her face. She smiled and had to laugh a little because Jessica had always been a little forgetful, even when they were children.  
  
As soon as Jessica realized whom she had been staring at, her eyes lit up and widened with complete shock and surprise.  
  
"PALOMA?" Jessica's mouth hung open. "It's really YOU!"  
  
"Hey, Jess!" Paloma was so happy that she had been reunited with her childhood friend.  
  
"No, way!" Jessica shouted in disbelief. "Oh my gosh! It is you. Come on, I'm taking you inside to see my family! Theresa, come on, there's someone who's been dying to see YOU too!"  
  
Jessica grabbed both of the older girls' wrists and led them inside her house.  
  
"MOM! DAD! KAY! NOAH!" Jessica shouted as they entered her house. "You guys will NEVER guess who came back!"  
  
Theresa stopped in her tracks when she heard HIS name. 'There's no way', she thought to herself, but then, sure enough she saw him seated on the sofa with his sister and cousin beside him.  
  
"Resa?" He stood to his feet and was instantly shocked at the sight that just walked through his front door.  
  
"NOAH SAMUEL BENNETT!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
{*A/N* That's all for now, folks! =) Hope you are enjoying the story. I'd love feedback on how you want this story to play out. I have a lot of little ideas floating around in my head (as to which "romances" pan out), but I am most definitely open for suggestions. Anyway, thanks for the responses so far. Be on the look out for Antonio's 'welcome home' to happen in the next chapter! } 


	9. The Crane Mansion

Theresa shouted and ran toward her long-time friend. As the two met, she jumped up into his waiting arms. The Bennett family and Paloma watched as Noah spun Theresa around in circles. They all broke out into hysterical, joyous laughter as they witnessed the reunion of the two friends. As Noah placed Theresa down, he noticed the girl who had walked in with her.  
  
"Paloma?" He inquired. It had been so long since he last saw her, but he couldn't mistake those smiling eyes. "It sure is the time to come back to Harmony, isn't?"  
  
"The long lost children of Harmony finally return." Paloma quipped as she stepped into Noah's embrace.  
  
"You're so big now." Noah stepped back and surveyed Paloma.  
  
"Look at YOU!" Paloma smiled. "The last time I saw you, you were shorter than my sister, skinnier than a pole, and you had braces on that big smile of yours!"  
  
For the next hour, the Bennetts and Theresa spent time catching up with Paloma and Noah. It had been so long since any of them had seen each other, and they all had so many questions for the two missed "kids".  
  
"We really better be going, Mrs. B, Chief Bennett." Theresa smiled. She didn't want to leave Phyllis worrying about her when she said she would be on her way home, more than an hour ago.  
  
"Theresa?" Noah sat up from his seat in the Bennett's recliner. "Do you mind if I tag along with you two? I'd love to meet your son, not to mention I hear that my older brother Ethan will be there. I still haven't met the guy in person, and from all that I hear about him, I'm beginning my parent's like him more than me."  
  
"Noah Samuel." Grace started.  
  
"Mom, I'm just kidding around." Noah raised his eyebrows at Theresa and smiled. "So, how bout it Resa? Can I come? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"If it will get you to stop looking at me like that." Theresa laughed at her friend. It had been so long since she'd seen his bright green eyes, they were like a breath of fresh air. A breath she badly needed, and it was so great to finally have Noah back in her life. "Now, put away those puppy dog eyes and come along."  
  
"Thanks Resa." He stood and ruffled Paloma's hair. "Ready to jet, Kiddo?"  
  
"If you call me that one more time," Paloma warned.  
  
"You'll what?" Noah asked as he stood, towering over Paloma's small stature with his 6 foot 5 inch frame. His head was cocked to one side and a grin pulled up half of his lip.  
  
"We better go, Mrs. B, before Noah here gets any of his little ideas." Theresa walked up to Noah, swatted his abs and grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go CHILDREN."  
  
"He started it." Paloma scrunched up her nose and pointed to Noah.  
  
The Lopez-Fitzgerald sisters and Noah Bennett made their way from his home to the Crane estate in less than ten minutes. But, the time that occupied their trip was filled with many an inside joke that Theresa and Noah shared, and memories that the three had made in the past. As they pulled up to the Crane mansion, both Paloma and Noah's eyes widened.  
  
"Theresa," Noah pulled at her sweater. "You've GOT to be kidding me."  
  
"Sita?" Paloma pulled herself up so that she was sitting between the two front seats. "I know you told me all about how you got to be in the position you're in with the Cranes, and all, but it didn't really hit me until now."  
  
Though Theresa was amused by her sister's and friend's reactions, her thoughts drifted to the home they were pulling up to. It used to be her castle, her dream home. But now, it was the place that housed so many bitter memories and horrible thoughts. It had crossed her mind, on several occasions, to just walk out the doors and never go back, but she had to think of Little Ethan. This was the only home that offered the financial support that would give her son the life he deserved, a life that was NOTHING like his mother's, a life where he would never have to count the pennies under the sofa cushions to save for a bar of ice cream on the weekend, a life where he could attend the most prestigious schools, a life where his ethnicity didn't matter, a life where he would never have to worry about taking care of his mother and family, a life that was completely opposite to the life that Theresa and her siblings had. No, as much as she despised this house and everything it stood for, she could not leave, for the sake of her son.  
  
Theresa was lost in her thoughts as they pulled into the Crane garage. She parked along side Julian's $500,000 Aston Martin and scoffed as she passed by it. Her silent thoughts were interrupted by a Crane groundskeeper that was tending the bushes beside the garage.  
  
"Buenos Tardes, Senora Crane." He smiled and tipped his ball-cap  
  
"Buenos tardes, Senor Abestillas." Theresa smiled and walked to the man to shake his gloved hand.  
  
"Hola." Paloma walked up to the smiling man and took his hand in her own. "Me llamo, Paloma. Soy la hermana de Theresa."  
  
"Hello," Noah took his turn. "Soy, um, el amigo, uh, de las bellas mujeres."  
  
"Noah." The two sisters smiled as did the groundskeeper.  
  
"Was that ok?" His eyes widened. "I didn't say anything bad did I?"  
  
"Just that you are the friend of the 'beautiful girls'." Theresa smiled and placed an arm around Noah's waist. "I must say, great word choice Mr. Bennett."  
  
"Why, thank you!" He smiled.  
  
The three said their goodbyes to the groundskeeper and made their way into the Crane home. Noah and Paloma felt a bit out of place, but their anxiousness was met with an assuring smile and nod from Theresa.  
  
"Welcome to my humble, ahem, abode." Theresa laughed as they entered the home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well, well." Rebecca Hotchkiss met Theresa with a glare as she saw them enter into the foyer. "What has the little Enchilada-con-queso brought home to us now? Oh, my, hellooooo Handsome!"  
  
Rebecca approached Noah and took his bicep in her hand.  
  
"My, my, my." Rebecca smiled. "You sure know how to pick them, I'll give you that much."  
  
"Excuse me, Rebecca" Theresa spat as she pulled Noah from her claws. "Shouldn't you be running around here dressed as Princess Leia while Julian chases you around in a Luke Skywalker costume?"  
  
"Um, Sita." Paloma looked at her sister. "They were brother and sister."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past Rebecca and Julian."  
  
"Ugh." Noah cleared his throat and watched as the red-headed lady walked into another room, mumbling something under her breath.  
  
"I won't even ask who that was." Paloma rolled her eyes. She'd spent some time in the mansion when she was a child when her mom was working, and she'd seen many of Julian's little floosies prancing about the house like they owned it themselves, but this Rebecca was a little much for her. It made Paloma's stomach turn as she imagined who this woman could be.  
  
Noah circled around the foyer and surveyed the large home. It was something that may take a while adjusting to. Just standing in that room made him feel two-inches tall, and a chill ran down his spine. There was definitely something odd about this house.  
  
"Mrs. Crane." A woman dressed in a maid's outfit made her way down the stairs with Little Ethan in her arms. "I was beginning to get worried. I was coming down to call your cell again."  
  
"Oh, Phyllis, I am sorry. But I made a stop by a friend's house and we were just catching up." Theresa walked to her son and took him from Phyllis' arms. "Hello, big boy! How are you? Have you been good? Mama's missed you so much."  
  
"Theresa!" Noah walked up to Theresa who was holding the baby. "He's beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you!" She smiled and looked up at her friend. "Little Ethan, meet Noah, my childhood friend."  
  
"Hey, big guy!" Noah cooed and made a face at the little boy. "You can call me Uncle Noah, if you like."  
  
"And she." Theresa said pointing to her sister who was coming toward them with a huge smile on her face. "Is your Tia Paloma."  
  
"Hello, Ethan." Paloma waved at the little boy and smiled. "Sita, he's so gorgeous!"  
  
"He is isn't he?" Theresa laughed. "He's not only gorgeous, but he needs a diaper change too! Don't you, little stinky?"  
  
Phyllis heard Theresa and walked up to take the baby upstairs.  
  
"Please, let me do it." Paloma smiled. "I was the baby of the family, and never had to do diaper duty, so I owe it to you Sita."  
  
"Wow!" Theresa's eyes brightened. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course." Paloma laughed. "It'd be my pleasure! Now, come on little man, let's get you upstairs and freshened up."  
  
"Okay, Mana. My room is the seventh one on the left when you go up the stairs." Theresa called as her little sister and her son made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Seventh?" Noah turned to Theresa. "How many rooms does this place have?"  
  
"Too many." Theresa grinned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* I know I said that Antonio's homecoming would come in this chapter, but it would be too long if I placed it here (there's more to come when Paloma goes upstairs!! *hmmm?!?*). So stay tuned, Antonio will be coming home VERY soon and there will be a little "fiesta" at the Lopez- Fitzgerald's home in celebration! Thanks for the awesome responses, I will try and update as often as I can!   
  
P.S --- if my Spanish is wrong, I DO apologize, it's been far too long since I've spoken/written in Spanish so if it IS wrong, please e-mail me and I will correct it! I appreciate it! =) 


	10. Little Nicky Crane

"One, two, three, four, five, six, and SEVEN!"  
  
Paloma made her way down the Crane hallway with Little Ethan in her arms and counted as she passed each door.  
  
"Well, this is it." She sighed as turned the knob.  
  
Paloma walked into her sister's room and placed Little Ethan on the changing table beside the bed. She searched around and found all that she needed to change the baby's diaper. When the deed was done, she lifted her little nephew and looked into his bright brown eyes. Little Ethan reached out and grabbed a chunk of Paloma's dark hair into this chubby hand and pulled.  
  
"Ouch," She grimaced. "you sure do have a grip, don't you little man?"  
  
The baby cooed in response and smiled at the look on his aunt's face. Paloma picked him up from his table and walked toward the door, as she laid her hand on it she was greeted by Phyllis, who had her hand just inches away from the door's surface, ready to knock.  
  
"Oh, hello, Phyllis." Paloma smiled, took her nephew's hand in her own and made him wave to her. "Say hello little man."  
  
"Hey, you." Phyllis bent so that she was eye-level with the baby. "Look what I have here, it's your bottle."  
  
"Oh, is it time for him to eat?" Paloma asked as Phyllis walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, Miss." Phyllis smiled.  
  
"Please, call me Paloma." She nodded. "And, please, let me do the feeding."  
  
"But, Miss" Phyllis objected, "uh, Paloma, it's my job."  
  
"Well, then" Paloma sighed. "Think of it as time off. Really, Phyllis, I'd like to do it. I'm sure my sister won't mind. Why don't you just go and have a cup of coffee and put your feet up and let me have the honor of feeding my nephew."  
  
Paloma smiled at the older woman. She remembered her from when she was a child. Phyllis and her mama were the only two Crane housekeeping employees that had enough guts to stay for more than fifteen years. Paloma looked into Phyllis' eyes and saw that she had had a rough life. It most likely wasn't much different from Pilar's life. A life of servanthood, but Paloma always held those who chose this line of work in high respect. It takes a person of character and humility to be able to have a job like this, and it could only be a person with a heart of gold that would take a job like the one Phyllis had.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phyllis asked the younger woman.  
  
"I'm positive." Paloma nodded.  
  
"I want to thank you."  
  
"Please, don't." She shrugged. "Now, just leave me the bottle and you can go and take a break."  
  
Phyllis handed Paloma the baby bottle and took a deep breath as she walked out of Theresa's room. She was so glad to see that Pilar's daughter's had grown into decent women. In all her years, she never heard a respectable comment directed at the house help from a Crane, until Theresa came to live in the mansion, and Phyllis was more than glad to help the young girl out, it gave her true purpose in her job, and to see Theresa's younger sister display the same kindness, filled her heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Alright," Paloma took her nephew in her arms and sat down in the rocking chair beside his crib. She took the bottle in her hands, and looked down at Little Ethan, "you'll have to bear with me on this one, little man. I haven't had to do this yet, so if I'm doing anything wrong just make a gurgling noise or something to let me know. Deal?"  
  
Little Ethan smiled at his aunt's words.  
  
After he had finished his bottle, Paloma rocked her nephew in her arms as his eyes began to fall. He let out a small yawn before wrapping his hand around his aunt's finger. As she rocked him to sleep, she sang a soft lullaby.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nicholas Foxworth Crane crept down the hallway in the mansion toward his "stepmommy's" bedroom. This delightful detour came the moment he heard voices coming from the room. He stopped just before turning the corner and watched as Phyllis, the crane maid, walked from the room with a huge smile on her face and mumbling something of how glad she was that Pilar's daughter had turned out so wonderfully. He continued his stroll down the hallway and paused as he heard a soft song escaping through the crack in Theresa's bedroom door.  
  
He rested his hand against the door for a moment before pushing it open to reveal a dark-haired girl rocking back and forth with Little Ethan in her arms. Fox leaned himself against the doorway and indulged himself in the sight of this couple and the sounds coming from the woman's lips. His blue eyes lit up as she finished her song, and he moved from his position in the doorway, toward the rocking chair.  
  
"Well, well, stepmommy." Fox smiled and laid a hand on the back of the chair to stop its movement. "I didn't know you had such a glorious voice." Paloma turned her head toward the man and looked into his eyes. She stood from her seat and turned to face him.  
  
"Stepmommy?"  
  
"Oh," Fox's eyebrows jolted upward as the realization hit him that this woman looked an awful lot like Theresa from behind, but as his eyes met hers, he realized his mistake. "I'm so very sorry, I thought you were Theresa."  
  
"Really?" Paloma walked toward Little Ethan's crib and set him down.  
  
"Yes, this being her room and all." Fox laughed. "And that, being her son."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to have disappointed you."  
  
"Oh, no don't be." Fox stepped forward and surveyed the girl. "You certainly didn't disappoint me at all. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nicholas Foxworth Crane. And you are possibly the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on."  
  
Fox took Paloma's hand in his own and brought it toward his lips. He kissed the top of her hand.  
  
"Those lines may work on the naïve and well, stupid." Paloma laughed. "But, I know who you are. Nicky Crane."  
  
Fox stood to his full height upon hearing the girl call him by that name. His eyes frantically searched her own and wondered who in the world this woman could be. But, that name, the name that sent him crawling back into his shell. He'd heard that name before, but not recently, not in the past few years.  
  
Paloma smiled as she watched and waited as Fox tried to place her face. She knew that this boy must have forgotten her face, but Paloma knew from the moment she looked into those blue eyes, just who was standing before her. It was little Nicholas Crane. The boy that she had been "forced" to play with in her early years. Whenever she would accompany her mother to work, Pilar had taken her straight to the Crane playroom upstairs. And, each time she would enter, she would see those blue eyes stare at her from a corner of the room. These were the eyes of the boy that was responsible for the gum in her hair that would take Luis hours to get out when she got home. These were the eyes of the boy that would steal her doll from her grasp and run around the Crane grounds, ultimately burying the doll beneath a tree in the garden. These were the eyes of the mischievious little boy that would blame Paloma for EVERYTHING when Pilar would walk into the playroom and find the walls colored in marker, the bathroom sink overflowing, and the soil in planter by the window scattered all over the carpeted room. These were little Nicky Crane's eyes.  
  
Fox sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he searched into his memory bank for this woman's face. He looked deeper into her eyes and he knew immediately who he had been speaking with.  
  
"My, my, my," Fox's eyes danced as the memory finally hit him. "If it isn't Little Lo?"  
  
" And, if it isn't Mr. Devious himself." Paloma quipped. "It sure is something to see you again, Nicky."  
  
Fox grimaced at that nickname. How he had hated it when he was called that.  
  
"It's Fox now." He simply stated.  
  
"Fox? Really?" Paloma rolled her eyes at Nicholas' cheesy nickname, "Well, since were on the subject of name changes, it's just Paloma now."  
  
"Oh, I'd rather stick to the name I remember you by," Fox grinned. The excitement from this banter with Paloma brought more memories of his childhood 'friendship' with the youngest Lopez-Fitzgerald. "Little Lo."  
  
"Very well," Paloma ran a hand up Fox's arm, sending chills down his spine, but they were pushed aside when her hand reached his cheek with a hard pinch followed by a playful slap. "Nicky."  
  
  
  
*A/N* Hope you guys liked this chapter. I've been seriously thinking about where to go with this "couple", and would love some input from you all.  
  
SPOILERS for the NEXT chapter:  
  
* Fox and Paloma don't start off on the greatest of terms.  
  
* Noah meets his brother, Ethan.  
  
* Ethan sees something in Theresa's eyes that he had not prepared himself for.  
  
* The Lopez-Fitzgeralds bring Antonio back home after his stay in the hospital. 


	11. Meet my NOAH BENNETT!

*Just like the Picture of Paloma, I've taken the liberty of finding a "face" for NOAH BENNETT!!!*  
  
Check out the link below to see my "vision" of Noah!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/hepkatgirl/NoahBennett.jpg  
  
Hope you all like! =)  
  
WG 


	12. Chilhood Friends

"This place is," Noah Bennett followed Theresa as she gave him the tour of the Crane mansion. As they stopped inside the atrium, Noah took the liberty of walking toward the tall windows that overlooked the Crane garden outside. "I don't know. I can't really find the words."  
  
Theresa watched in wonderment at the 'oohs' and 'aahs' that sporadically escaped Noah's mouth. She paused for a moment to survey the boy who had grown into a 'man' in what seemed like overnight.  
  
It had been nearly three years since she had last seen him. She remembered as they said their goodbyes when Noah left for college on the West Coast. It was a day filled with excitement, for the fact that Noah was going to pursue his dream of becoming a doctor, and sadness, because Theresa knew that she was losing one of her best friends.  
  
Barely two years apart, Noah and Theresa had been an inseparable pair since the two formed their friendship over a sand castle, nearly twenty years ago. Grace Bennett and Pilar took their children to the beach one sunny, summer afternoon, and, then six-year-old Noah, took it upon himself to teach Theresa the 'proper' way to build a sand castle. The rest of the day consisted of the pair hauling in buckets of wet sand and water from the ocean.  
  
When the two had accomplished their feat, they beamed with pride only to have Luis and his friends stomp all over the masterpiece. Theresa broke down into tears and Noah wrapped his friend in his arms as he furrowed his brow at the older boys. As he dried his young friends tears, he pulled Theresa by the hand, back down the beach and told her that he would build her another sand castle, only this time it would be bigger and better. And it was.  
  
From that moment on, Noah Bennett had been Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's favorite 'guy-friend'. He'd done his share of rescuing her from all kinds of clumsy almost-tragedies that Theresa was famous for getting herself into. There was the time that she spilled her lunch all over the six-grade boys, the time when Theresa came running over to the Bennett's home in tears because the older girls were making fun of her braces, the time when Noah 'rescued' her by going with her to the Freshman dance in high school, the time when Noah taught her how to drive a car, and even the times when he would get a phone call in the middle of the night as Theresa sobbed over the phone about something that 'then' Ethan Crane had done to cause pain in her heart.  
  
Theresa sighed as she watched her friend from afar, and realized that this man was just 'too good to be true'. Though, after all, he WAS a Bennett, and they were full of the 'do-gooder' types. There was Hank, always being the voice of reason with her brother, Luis. Then there was Sam, who was the chief of Harmony's police and rescuer of all damsels in distress, then Ethan 'Mr-duty-over-love', and now Noah. But, Noah was different. To Theresa, Noah was possibly the only one who still remained a free-spirited person and at the same time someone who is moral and fair. But, maybe she was just being biased because he was such a great friend.  
  
Theresa's reverie and thoughts were interrupted by a whiny voice that came in from behind her, followed by a more familiar voice trailing the previous.  
  
"Ethan, I just don't think that you should have to be the one to go off on this business trip." Gwen Hotchkiss-Winthrop whined as she and her husband walked into the atrium. "I mean I AM pregnant and all! What if I need you for some emergency?"  
  
"Gwen," Ethan walked in after his wife who was flailing her arms around her head. "It's just that I have to, it's my job."  
  
"Your JOB" Gwen sneered, "don't get me started on that so-called- JOB of yours. If it wasn't for that conniving, deceiving, idiotic little tramp, Theresa."  
  
"Theresa."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"No," Ethan grabbed his wife by the arms and spun her around to see Theresa standing in front of them. "Gwen. Theresa."  
  
Gwen shot Theresa a look before stepping beside Ethan and taking his arm in her own as a sign of 'ownership'.  
  
"We should probably get out of here and leave you two to your 'chat'" Theresa smiled.  
  
"We?" Ethan looked around to see no one there with Theresa.  
  
"You and the voices in your head?" Gwen laughed at her own little quip.  
  
"Oh," Theresa turned but did not see Noah standing where he was a second before. She searched the room and found him to be out in the garden. "There he is."  
  
"There WHO is?" Ethan's frame stood upright at the mention of a 'he' from Theresa's mouth.  
  
"Noah."  
  
"Noah?"  
  
"Yeah, Noah." Theresa smiled.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Noah turned his head and looked into the room where he had left Theresa in her daydream. He knew better than to snap her out of one, for it could have repercussions, like getting an elbow in the stomach, so he left her there, but when he turned he saw that she had company in the room, and he began walking back when he heard his name called out.  
  
"There you are." Theresa walked up to her friend and took him by the hand while leading him to the spot where Ethan and Gwen stood. "I believe you came here to meet someone?"  
  
"Noah?" Ethan's eyes lit up at the sight of the other man.  
  
"Ethan." Theresa stopped in front of Ethan. "This is Noah. Noah, this is your big brother, Ethan!"  
  
The two men took a moment and looked each other up and down in interest. They were about the same height, same hair color, same pronounced jaw bone. Noah stuck his hand out to shake Ethan's and was surprised when Ethan pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Noah!" Ethan laughed. "It's so good to finally meet you! I've been wondering when I would meet you in person! This is so great!"  
  
"Yeah," Noah smiled as he stepped back and looked his brother in the eye, "I've been thinking the same thing. But, from what my parent's say about you, my sisters, AND my cousin, I feel like I already know you."  
  
"Same here." Ethan smiled at his younger brother. Gwen cleared her throat at Ethan as to say 'please introduce me'. "Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry, Noah this is Gwen, my wife."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Noah shook her hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Gwen smiled at the handsome Bennett son.  
  
"So, when did you get in?" Ethan asked as he marveled that Noah was really in Harmony.  
  
"Just last night, actually." Noah nodded. "About the same time that Paloma got here, we probably just missed each other's planes by minutes."  
  
"Paloma?"  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I'm sorry." Theresa sighed. "I had forgotten to tell you. My little sister came back the other night when she heard about Antonio. She's actually upstairs right now."  
  
"Wow!" Ethan's eyes grew wide. "That's so great! So, you both are really back?"  
  
"Looks like it." Noah smiled.  
  
************************ MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS*************************  
  
"Ugh, please." Fox took a seat on Theresa's bed and stared up at the smiling Paloma. "I always hated that nick name. It makes me sound so, so, normal."  
  
"And, 'normal' is a BAD thing?" Paloma stood in front of Fox shaking her head.  
  
"Wrong word choice, what I meant to say was," Fox started.  
  
"Oh," Paloma scoffed. "I get it. What you meant to say was 'normal' in the sense that you were just one of US? A mere townsfolk?"  
  
"Lo, you're putting words in my mouth."  
  
"So, that's NOT what you meant?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Not exactly?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I mean."  
  
"What DO you mean?"  
  
"Good god woman, will you let me finish my thought here?" Fox sighed and threw himself down on the bed in defeat.  
  
"Listen, Nicky."  
  
"Here we go again with the Nicky!" Fox cried out. "It's FOX!"  
  
"There is no way I'm going to call you 'Fox'!" Paloma laughed as she watched him squirm at the nickname she gave him. "You are not worthy enough to have a nickname like Fox."  
  
"Ouch, Lo." Fox put a hand to his heart. "That hurt."  
  
Paloma shook her head at the man she remembered being the stubborn little brat from childhood. He was still the same person. Ever since they had been acquainted, Nicholas Crane always used his good-looks and charm to try and win over someone's affection, but there was no way in hell that she was going to allow him to think he could do that with her.  
  
"Don't even, Nicky."  
  
"What's with the 'ice queen' attitude, Lo?" Fox sat up and stared at the young woman. "As far back as we go, I'm surprised that you're not exuding joy to see your old pal!"  
  
"Nicholas."  
  
"Ugh, that's worse than 'Nicky'," Fox felt a chill go down his spine, he hated the name 'Nicholas' even more than he despised Paloma's pet name for him.  
  
"Listen," Paloma stepped back. "You and I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. As I recall, the day before I left, when I came with mama to work, I vividly remember you chasing me around the garden with mud-pies in your hands and hurling them at me!"  
  
"Paloma, Paloma, Paloma." Fox stood and took her hands in his own. "Can't we let bygones just be bygones? That was so long ago, and I'd rather not be reminded of my childish antics."  
  
"Why not? You're obviously still engrossed in your schemes and tricks now more than ever."  
  
"Again with the verbal assault." Fox frowned. "You're not even going to give me a chance to make it up to you?"  
  
"Don't give me that look Crane." Paloma took her hands from his. "It's not going to work on me, never has."  
  
"Very well, little lo," Fox threw his arms up and turned around. "I suppose I'll just have to do this the hard way."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, be nice to you."  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
"Oh, how you doubt me!" Fox sighed. He was going to have to think extra hard and work even harder to win this woman's affections, but the thought of the chase made him want even more to pursue the feisty girl.  
  
"I have every right to, Crane."  
  
Paloma hid the little laughter that wanted to come out. She found it very amusing to see Nicky Crane be shut down. She knew full well, that being dismissed was not something that the rich young man was used to, and it brought so much pleasure to her that she had him in a rut. It wasn't that she enjoyed giving other's a hard time, it was just that she knew who Nicholas Foxworth Crane was, and she knew that his mind would be spinning if a woman didn't give in to his wiles. After all, he WAS rather handsome, okay, he was drop dead gorgeous. And Paloma knew that it would take a very strong-willed woman to not fall prey to his piercing brown eyes.  
  
'And I'm a hell of a strong-willed woman', she thought to herself.  
  
Fox sighed as he turned. He would somehow find a way to get under Paloma's skin. As soon as he remembered who she was, the memories of his childhood came flooding back. Sure, he gave her an awfully hard time when they were younger, but that's just what little boys do to little girls. And, sure, maybe he hasn't matured much since then, but the sight of this beautiful woman made him want to be a real man. But, he could see that his charm was not going to win this woman's heart. Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald was the only one of his childhood 'friends', that Fox could remember, that would ever return for another day to play. Perhaps it was because she was subjected to playing with him by Pilar, but she could have easily chose to spend time watching the Crane security camera monitors with Larry the guard, but instead she came back to the Crane play room and back to playing with Fox. There was something in Paloma's eye that intrigued Fox. Even as a ten-year- old boy he was mesmerized by the younger girl's eyes. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, not even ten years later, but he sure as hell would make every effort to figure her out.  
  
'Every effort', Fox thought as he smiled at Paloma.  
  
"As entertaining as this back and forth word tango was with you, little Lo, it seems I've worn out my welcome for today." Fox stood from the bed and stretched his arms above his head. "It's good to have you back."  
  
"I'm sure it is, Nicky." Paloma shook her head at the older man and playfully punched him in the chest.  
  
"Until next time then, Little Lo." Fox reached for Paloma's hand.  
  
"IF there is a next time, Nicky." Paloma pulled her hand away.  
  
"Ouch," Fox sighed. "Very well. I will leave you then to your nephew."  
  
"Goodbye, Crane." Paloma shooed Fox from her sister's room, and rolled her eyes as he raised his eyebrows to her with a wink.  
  
Fox stepped out of the room as Paloma closed the door behind her, and he lingered for a moment at her door. My god it felt good to have a conversation with a woman who didn't melt at his feet. As much as he adored the way he could woo a woman under his covers in a heartbeat, his heart leapt with joy that he had finally found someone who he had to 'work for'. It brought a sparkle to his eye and plan to his mind.  
  
'Give it time, Crane.' Fox whispered to himself before walking down the hall, 'she'll come around.'  
  
Paloma shut the door in the older man's face and sighed as she turned around. She couldn't remember the last time when she had such a spirited conversation with anyone. In all her years in Spain, she had not met a single person that annoyed her so much as the man that just left the room. In all honesty, as much as he irked her, there was something about the tall blonde that intrigued her even more. Fox carried himself like he knew everything and anything that the world had to offer, but it was more than obvious to Paloma that he was just a misguided child that was bred to think that he had more privilege to do whatever he wanted over anyone else. There was a vulnerable side to the Crane heir that Paloma could see as the two exchanged words. And, in time, she would set that vulnerable side free.  
  
'I'm going to break him.' Paloma sighed. 'And when I do, I will reveal that little lost boy that's waiting to come out.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*A/N* This Chapter is being posted in "parts", for I didn't want it to be incredibly LONG that it would be boring, so this is PART I. Stay tuned for PART II which will be posted SOON!! =) 


	13. Jealousy

"My goodness," Gwen Winthrop sighed as she, Theresa, Ethan, and Noah took their seats in the Crane atrium, "so, Noah, tell me all about yourself. I've heard a lot from your family. Sam and Grace go on and on about how wonderful you are!"  
  
"My parents are exaggerating." Noah blushed at the blonde woman's comments.  
  
"Noah," Theresa patted Noah's back as she took her place beside him, "your parents are NOT exaggerating."  
  
"Resa."  
  
"No, I'm serious!" Theresa shook her head at her humble friend. "Noah is amazing! He is finishing pre-med as we speak, and he'll be off to med school in a little less than a year! Ever since we were younger, Noah's had the dream of becoming a world famous surgeon. Some people told him that he'd never make it, they all figured he'd give up and come back to Harmony and join the police force, but I knew better."  
  
Noah felt his face begin to burn with embarrassment as his good friend talked highly of him. He hid his face in his hands, but seconds later, he felt Theresa's small hand rest on his back.  
  
"I'm sorry, No." Theresa smiled. "You know I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just I'm really proud of you, that's all. Don't I deserve to gloat about my best friend?"  
  
"Don't pay any attention to the little raven-haired mamasita." Noah laughed at the tongue that Theresa stuck out at him. "She is definitely exaggerating. Sure, I'm pre-med, but I have no intentions of being 'world- famous'."  
  
"You don't have to be so modest, Noah." Ethan spoke up after listening to the playful back and forth of words that were exchanged between Theresa and his half-brother. "I'm sure what Theresa says of you is all very much the truth."  
  
Gwen eyed her husband, and cringed at the look on his face. She knew that look all too well, for it was a look that 'graced' her countenance every time she encountered Theresa Crane. It was the look of jealousy. She pursed her lips and her hands crossed against her chest as she watched Ethan try to maintain his composure around the two old friends. She knew that it was getting underneath his skin. Because in some twisted way, Ethan still felt like Theresa 'belonged' to him.  
  
"I appreciate that, Ethan." Noah smiled to his older brother and stood from his seat.  
  
"Oh, my goodness." Theresa jumped from her place on the loveseat. "It's almost five o'clock. We've got to get going to the hospital. I promised my mama that Paloma and I would be back home in time to visit Antonio."  
  
"Let me go and get her." Noah squeezed his friend on the shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
Theresa watched Noah as he walked from the room, and her thoughts drifted back to her childhood with him. It felt so amazing to finally have the person who kept her grounded all her life, back in it. She smiled from ear to ear without paying any attention that there were two pairs of eyes staring at her.  
  
"So," Ethan spoke, breaking Theresa's train of thought, "he seems like a great guy!"  
  
"He really is, Ethan." Theresa nodded as her eyes grew wide, "He's been one of my best friends since I can remember. Aside from Whitney, Noah's been the friend who'd always be there for me. It's just really great to have him back."  
  
Ethan felt his blood warm over with jealousy as he heard Theresa speak of another man with such respect and praise. He had NOTHING against Noah. It wasn't that at all. It just worried him to no end that Theresa had allowed the 'old Theresa' to shine through, instead of the stuck-up Theresa Crane. Ethan hadn't witnessed the hopeless romantic, extremely klutzy, silly, goofy Theresa in what seemed like ages, until now. And that thought brought a pang to his stomach because for once in his life, HE wasn't the one who brought out that side of Theresa. It was someoneELSE, and that didn't sit well in Ethan's mind.  
  
'Not at all.' He thought as he watched Theresa walk out of the room with Gwen at his back shooting daggers at Theresa with her eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Kiddo." Noah smiled as he saw Paloma make her way down the stairs in the mansion. "It's almost five, and Theresa said you guys have to go and meet up with the fam to visit Antonio soon."  
  
"Yeah," Paloma stopped on the last step and patted Noah's head. "Thanks, No."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"There you are!" Theresa smiled at her sister. "How's little Ethan?"  
  
"Sleeping like a baby," Paloma assured her, "though, that IS what he is, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, how I've missed your wacky logic, Mana." Theresa laughed and took her sister by the arm.  
  
"Hey, Kiddo." Noah walked between the sisters and placed an arm around each of them. "I just met my brother."  
  
"You did?" Paloma looked up. "And?"  
  
"He seems cool."  
  
"I should introduce you to him, Mana." Theresa turned. "He would love to meet you."  
  
"As great as that seems, Resa, I don't really WANT to meet good ole' Ethan." Paloma frowned. "No offense, but from all the things that you've said has happened in the past with your relationship, I'm not exactly jumping at the chance to meet the man that ruined my sister's life. I'm protective like that."  
  
"I'm so sorry you think of me that way." Ethan cleared his throat as he entered the room.  
  
"Ethan?" Theresa turned her head and pushed Noah's arm off her shoulder as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"I am sorry that you feel that way toward me." Ethan sighed. "I know you must hate me."  
  
"I don't know you as a person, Ethan Winthrop," Paloma stepped up and looked the older man in the eye, "So I can't HATE you. But I have heard about everything my sister has gone through with you, so I ask that you try and understand from my standpoint how you look to be."  
  
Ethan had to nod and smile at the younger woman's character, she shared that same stubborn look that her older sister had. She was beautiful, he had seen pictures of her, but to see her in person put the pictures to shame. Ethan barely remembered Paloma from his youth, but he did remember a dark-haired little girl that would accompany Pilar to work many times from his childhood. He put two and two together and figured that he was standing in front of the grown-up version of that same girl.  
  
"I understand completely, Paloma." Ethan nodded. "Theresa is your sister, and I don't expect anything less from you, especially since you ARE a Lopez- Fitzgerald. You're family stands beside each other through everything. I just hope that in time, we'll be able to see past our differences and be friends."  
  
"Possibly," Paloma kept the stern, serious look on her face, "It will take time, Ethan. But I am happy to make your acquaintance."  
  
"As am I." Ethan smiled and took the young woman's hand in his own to shake it.  
  
"We got to be going now." Noah interrupted with a cough.  
  
"You're right, No." Theresa checked her watch. "Mana?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Paloma nodded at Ethan as the three made their way out of the mansion.  
  
"Noah, I'll give you a call sometime, we can finish catching up!" Ethan called out.  
  
"Sure thing, Ethan." Noah waved. "Thanks again, bro."  
  
Ethan smiled, and turned around to make his way into the living room when he came face to face with his 'other' younger brother.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"I see you've made the acquaintance of the missing LF." Fox leaned against the wall as he spoke to his brother. "She's quite a little firecracker, don't you agree, Big E?"  
  
"Whatever you are planning in that sick mind of yours Nicholas, you better put a stop to it this instant." Ethan shook his finger at Fox. "You WILL NOT touch Paloma."  
  
"Ah, the knight in shining armor to the rescue, once again." Fox laughed to himself. "Worry not, big bro. I'm not planning a single thing."  
  
"You may say that, Fox." Ethan walked up to his brother and spoke softly, "but believe that I will be watching you, and if you do anything to hurt Theresa's sister, I will hunt you down myself."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Big Man." Fox stood to his full height, and looked down at his brother, "Harsh words for a man that has his eyes on the other hot tamale."  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Ah, I see I've touched a soft spot." Fox laughed. "Listen, E. I saw how your eyes turned green when you watched the Bennett kid move in on 'your territory'. Newsflash bro, she's up for grabs and YOU are a married man."  
  
"That's enough Fox." Ethan seethed. "Just forget about getting anything with Paloma, do you hear me?"  
  
"Like I said." Fox licked his lips and walked to the end of the room with a smiled. "I'm not planning a single thing."  
  
"You better not be."  
  
'Not a SINGLE thing.' Fox thought, 'rather many, MANY, things.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* Hope you like PART II of this chapter, PART III is coming up in a few hours, so stay tuned. Please, again, if you have any comments on how the story is coming along, or if you have any suggestions --- e-mail me or post on the comment board. Thanks! =) 


	14. Good News

"Alright," Noah Bennett turned from his seat in the passenger's side of Theresa's car to face Paloma in the back, "what gives little one? In all the years I've known you, you haven't been one that's taken a breath of air before speaking again. What's with the silence?"  
  
"Noah's right, Mana." Theresa chimed in as she stared at a grinning Paloma through her rear-view mirror. "What gives? Something tells me that you're not telling me something."  
  
"It's nothing really," Paloma hid her smile and turned to face out the window. "It's just that I ran into an old 'friend' of mine while I was upstairs putting your son to sleep."  
  
"A friend?" Theresa eased her foot onto the brakes and turned to face her little sister. "In the CRANE house? What kind of FRIEND do you have living under my roof?"  
  
"Remember Nicky Crane?"  
  
"Nicky?" Noah's mind searched through his memory and his eyes suddenly beamed when the sight of a tall, skinny, blonde boy popped into this mind.  
  
"You mean, Fox?"  
  
"No, Nicky." Paloma shivered when she heard the name 'Fox', "But, I suppose some people call him 'Fox', though I don't see why."  
  
"It's cause he's SLY." Theresa laughed and continued the drive toward her mother's house.  
  
"Please Resa," Paloma rolled her brown eyes, "To SOME he may look sly, but I know that deep down inside he's a goober waiting to come out."  
  
"Fox Crane, has no 'goober' in his body, Mana." Theresa laughed at her younger sister. She reminded her of herself not too long ago. "What are you up to anyway?"  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Paloma asked and batted her eyelashes toward the two in the front of the car.  
  
"You're always up to something, Kiddo."  
  
"I'm a reformed woman, Noah Bennett."  
  
"And, I'm a Crane." Theresa shot back. "Oh, wait. I am!"  
  
The car erupted with laughter as the three continued their way toward the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. Paloma cleverly changed the subject to how things were going in everyone's lives, one subject that Theresa didn't hesitate to divulge in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WOW!" Noah cried as he stepped out of Theresa's car and onto the hospital parking lot. She had been explaining the last four years to the missing Harmony relatives from their drive to her mothers house, as they entered the home to pick up the rest of her family, on the way to the hospital, and she finished the last four sentences in one big breath before stepping out onto the snow covered parking lot of Harmony General Hospital.  
  
"I," Paloma started as she walked around to link arms with Miguel. "I, just don't know what to say! Is this all true, Guelito?"  
  
"I'm afraid that what Theresa said really happened." Miguel ran a hand through his thick hair and looked down into the disbelieving eyes of his younger sister.  
  
"Zombies, evil spells, green smoke, Resa dying, Sheridan Crane getting amnesia, falling in love with Antonio, but not remembering Luis, then all this with Antonio, Ethan proposing then not proposing, taking it back, people falling down elevator shafts, getting stuck in caves, in blocks of ice!" Noah's mind reeled at all that had been said, "You'd think we were in some kind of cheesy Soap Opera or something!"  
  
"Only in Harmony." Luis shook his head and laughed. All that had happened in the past few years brought a look of puzzlement to his face.  
  
"Yeah." Paloma sighed. "I'm at a loss for words with this one."  
  
"That's a first." Pilar smiled at her youngest daughter.  
  
"Mama!" Her children all chimed at the same time.  
  
"Well, it IS a known fact that your Mana loves to talk." Pilar walked over to her youngest and embraced her as they walked.  
  
"I'm not ashamed to admit it." Paloma beamed.  
  
"That's the first step to recovery, Kiddo." Noah joked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
The Lopez-Fitzgeralds along with Noah Bennett and his Uncle Hank, who followed in his car behind them, entered the hospital and headed straight to the admitting desk. As soon as they inquired about Antonio's whereabouts, they were greeted by Dr. Eve Russell who was working on some charts in the other room.  
  
"Ah," Eve smiled as she saw Antonio's family, "Just the people I wanted to see!"  
  
"Eve," Pilar walked up to the doctor with hope in her eyes, "Please tell me that there is good news on my son?"  
  
"Pilar, kids," Eve started, "There is good news and there is bad."  
  
"We'll take the good news first." Miguel sighed.  
  
"Well, the good news is, that Antonio didn't have to be transferred to a room upstairs."  
  
"Why not, Dr. Russell?" Noah stepped out from behind his Uncle Hank.  
  
"Noah Bennett?" Eve's eyes lit up when she saw the face of the young man. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am it is." He smiled and walked forward to give her a hug. "So, Dr. Russell, why was Antonio not admitted?"  
  
"Because, well, after that little scare last night, he seems to be doing remarkably well." The weight on her chest lifted as she saw smiles grace the faces of everyone in the room. "Myself, and my colleagues, got together and decided that he was well enough to be released. That is of course under ONE condition."  
  
"What is it, Doc?" Luis spoke up.  
  
"That he be given his medication ON TIME when we release him." Eve replaced her smile with a serious face, "It's critical that he take his medication precisely when it is scheduled for him to do so."  
  
"We will make sure he does, Dr. Russell." Theresa nodded. "We promise."  
  
"Very well, then."  
  
"Dr. Russell," Paloma gulped, "the bad news?"  
  
"Yes, the bad news." Eve raised her brow. "The bad news is that well, Antonio is requesting one thing, and one thing only from his family."  
  
"Anything, Eve." Pilar clenched her hands together.  
  
"Antonio requested that he move back into his mother's home, and that a fiesta be thrown for his improvement in health!" Eve laughed.  
  
The entire room laughed along with the doctor, and Pilar sighed in relief.  
  
"Doc, you had us all scared there for a minute." Luis laughed, "Don't do it again."  
  
"Luis, I'm so sorry, but Antonio asked me to say that." Eve shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I did." Antonio's voice piped up as he entered the room, with Sheridan by his side, where his family was congregated. "Sounds like we're missing out on something, honey."  
  
"Yes, it looks like it too." Sheridan eyed Luis and gave him a loving smile.  
  
She led Antonio toward his mother who then wrapped her arms around her eldest son. Sheridan stepped back and felt a hand tap her shoulder.  
  
"Sheridan?"  
  
"Yes?" She turned around and came face to face with a young woman who looked awfully familiar. Her eyes held a certain look in them that she placed in an instant. They were Luis' eyes.  
  
"I'm Paloma." The young woman nodded. "I've been wanting to meet you ever since Luis first spoke of you."  
  
"Paloma?" Sheridan smiled and took the younger woman in her arms. "It's so good to finally meet you!"  
  
"You too," Paloma swallowed as she looked in the direction of where Luis was standing. The look on his face was both sad and hopeful. She had heard all of Luis and Sheridan's relationship mishaps from Theresa, and was so contented when she finally laid eyes on the beautiful older woman who had captured Luis' heart. "I'm so sorry that you are in this situation."  
  
"Please, don't be." Sheridan shook her head as the two separated. "I'm just so blessed that Luis is so understanding and that Antonio loves me so much."  
  
"They are two very rare men." Paloma smiled. "I love them both very much, and it's very obvious that you do as well."  
  
"I do, Paloma." Sheridan sighed. "It's just that I love Luis as my true love. And I love Antonio as the man who saved my life, my friend."  
  
"I want you to know," Paloma started, "That no matter what, I will always believe in you and Luis. I know that Antonio loves you, BUT I believe that in time, if God chooses to allow him to live a long life, that he will find a woman who loves him as much as he loves her. Antonio has a lot of love inside him, Sheridan."  
  
"I know he does." Sheridan placed an arm around Paloma's shoulders. "And I thank you so much for your words. I can already tell that you and I will become good friends in a little amount of time."  
  
The pair parted as Theresa led Antonio toward them. She took Paloma's hand and placed it on Antonio's arm.  
  
"Tonio?" Paloma sighed, "It's so good to see you feeling better."  
  
"Mana," Antonio wrapped his arms around his little sister with a smile. "thank you for coming. For being here with me, for me, for our family."  
  
"You know that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Paloma let a small tear escape her eyes as she smiled at her brother's face.  
  
Pilar gathered all of her children around her and broke down in tears.  
  
"My mijos," She cried, "my babies, you are all here. Home, where you belong."  
  
The five siblings all wrapped their arms around one another and let the emotions flow freely. Paloma looked into the eyes of each of her family, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like a true part of her family. She allowed the hope in her heart to grow, and pushed a piece of the bitterness aside as she held her brothers, her sister, and her mother in her embrace.  
  
"I love you, mijos," Pilar looked up into each of her children's faces, but paused as her eyes met those of her youngest before going on, "I love each of you, all of you with ALL my heart."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* This is the conclusion of my SUPER long chapter. I will be updating again in the next couple days. Stay tuned to see more of Paloma/Fox, Theresa/Noah, Luis/Sheridan, and the Lopez-Fitzgerald's fiesta for Antonio's homecoming! Hope you enjoyed, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! WG 


	15. A Chance to Share my Sympathies: Feb 1 2...

No, this is not an update in Chapter, rather it is a statement and a chance for me to share my condolences with those who've lost their loved ones from the tragic event that occurred earlier today.  
  
I, as the author of this story, wish to extend my prayers and thoughts to those people who have felt a sense of loss over this event. I, like many other American citizens and citizens of the world, am deeply sadden and grieved from this tragedy. Though these people, brave and honorable, may not be able to witness first-hand just how special and important their lives have been, I pray that they will be able to feel how deeply missed they are in all our hearts.  
  
To the families and friends of these seven souls: May God shine down upon you and comfort your hearts as you mourn the loss of your dear loved ones. Each of them has accomplished more that many of us dare to dream, and they gave themselves to this country and to the further exploration of our world, willingly and without a doubt. They exuded honor, valor, and courage, more than I could ever muster up in my own self. I want to extend my gratitude to the seven brave men and women who ventured up into the unknown to make what we don't understand, understandable.  
  
I would like to relay our President's message to the country, that through this tragedy, we can still be sure that the Creator of the skies, the earth, the seas, and all that inhabit them is still with us today. I pray the those who have lost their loved ones today will know that even though you may feel as if you have lost everything in this world, that your loved ones did not die in vain, but they died for their country and for a cause that is noble and worthwhile. As President Bush spoke this morning, he reminded us of the words of the Hebrew Prophet, Isaiah. In the book of Isaiah 40, verse 26 it says:  
  
"Lift your eyes and look to the heavens:  
  
Who created all these?  
  
He who brings out the starry host one by one,  
  
and calls them each by name.  
  
Because of his great power and mighty strength,  
  
not one of them is missing."  
  
To the entire country, world, and the families who have lost their loved ones today, please remember that the souls of these people will be remembered by the hearts of the nations of the world, and most importantly, be remembered by God.  
  
May God Bless and Keep you All!  
  
WunderGirl 


	16. Antonio Takes Responsibility

"We're going to need food, deserts, plates, cups, forks, napkins," Pilar zoomed through her house and headed toward the kitchen as her five children witnessed their mother's stressed composure.  
  
"Mama." Luis interrupted. "You just sit down and let us worry about it."  
  
"Luis is right, mama." Miguel took his mother by the hand and led her to the sofa, "don't worry about a thing, let us do the work and I promise that Antonio will have his little 'fiesta' by this evening."  
  
"Mama," Theresa walked to her mother and crouched on the floor in front of her, "If you'd like, I can have all of this done without any of us having to lift a finger."  
  
"No, mija." Pilar shook her head and her eyes narrowed at her daughter, "I know you have good intentions, but I will not let Crane money be spent on my daughter's and son's homecoming party. We will use our 'family's' money."  
  
"But, mama." Theresa pleaded, "I am a Crane now, as well as a part of this family, and the money I earn,"  
  
"No, mija." Pilar stopped her daughter's words.  
  
"Alright mama." Theresa walked off with her head hung low. She hated that her mother disapproved her life, but she couldn't give it all up for the sake of her son.  
  
"Mama," Paloma spoke up, "I have money saved up from when I was working for Tio Manuel over the summer. It's more than enough for the party. Please, let me help?"  
  
"Please everyone," Antonio stepped forward as Sheridan led him into the room. "I don't want us to fight about money, alright?"  
  
His siblings all shook their heads, and though Antonio couldn't see it, he knew that they understood him.  
  
"Now," Antonio continued, "as the eldest son of the family, I'm making the decision to use MY money from when I was down in Bermuda. Mama, Luis, you don't have to worry about anything. I know you both work hard, but I want to take responsibility of this, god knows I haven't done my part over the years."  
  
"Mijo,"  
  
"No mama, I've made my mind up." Antonio turned towards his mother's voice, "And Paloma, Miguel, I don't want any of you three to worry about this anymore. I'm home, here, for good, and it is my responsibility."  
  
"We're all grown adults now, Antonio." Miguel placed an arm around Antonio's shoulder.  
  
"I know that, Miguel, but I still want to do this for our family, alright?" Antonio nodded, "And Theresa, I know that you would like to help out too, but you know that the Crane family and our own have had a rocky past, so please try and understand where mama is coming from."  
  
"I understand." Theresa sighed.  
  
"Good, then it's settled then." Antonio walked forward. "Mama, you won't have to worry about anything, you just let us get things done."  
  
"Thank you, mijo." Pilar stood and embraced her eldest with pride in her eyes, "Thank you all. It's so good to see you all as wonderful, responsible, adults."  
  
"Okay then," Antonio smiled, "So, Miguel, Luis, you guys will get the chairs and tables and set up."  
  
"I'll call the youth center, they'll let us use some of their things," Luis nodded as Miguel followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Good, Theresa, Paloma," Antonio turned towards his sisters, "you guys are in charge of the food."  
  
"Don't worry about it Antonio," Paloma smiled to her sister, "We'll cook up a storm in the kitchen!"  
  
"Yeah," Theresa nodded, "It's about time we put into good use all the times we watched Mama cook."  
  
"Good, then." Antonio assured them, "Mama, all I want you to do is invite everyone in Harmony. I'd like to celebrate my 'recovery' and Mana's homecoming with all our friends in town."  
  
"Of course I'll let everyone know." Pilar chuckled.  
  
"Sheridan," Antonio turned to his wife who had been standing and listening to him speak, "I'm going to ask you to call Chad about the music, he did a great job with the wedding reception, and I think he knows our family well enough to choose the music for the night."  
  
"Don't worry, Antonio. I'm on it." Sheridan leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Hank?" Antonio asked, "Noah? You guys still around?"  
  
"Right here." The nephew and uncle said in unison.  
  
"Good, if you don't mind could you guys go and see what the girls will need for supplies? I don't really want them going out alone in the storm, so could you guys accompany them?" Antonio said with a smile.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You won't have to worry about a thing, Antonio." Noah piped, "we'll help out as much as we can."  
  
"Okay!" Antonio brought his hands together, "Let's get to it then!"  
  
The entire room went their respective ways, and as Pilar watched her family and friends move about she couldn't help but be amused at the situation. It felt so good to finally have a bit of normalcy back in her life. It almost felt like how her life was before Theresa wrapped herself up in the Crane family, before Paloma left for Spain, before Antonio disappeared, before the strange occurrences at the Bennett house, before Miguel's current predicament, before the love triangle that her two eldest sons were involved in. It almost felt normal.  
  
Almost.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello, Crane Estate, Phyllis speaking."  
  
"Phyllis?" Theresa sat in her mother's kitchen as she held the receiver closer to her ear, "It's Theresa, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Crane."  
  
"My family is having a party tonight, at my mother's house, and I'm so swamped with last minute preparations, that I was hoping you could bring Little Ethan over." Theresa stood from her seat and looked out the kitchen window, "I would come over there myself if things weren't so hectic."  
  
"Mrs. Crane, you know you don't even have to ask." Phyllis sighed, "Don't worry about anything. What time would you like me to bring over little Ethan?"  
  
"Around Eight o'clock please."  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
"Thank you, Phyllis."  
  
"My pleasure, Mrs. Crane."  
  
Phyllis hung up the phone and as she turned to head back upstairs, she ran into Fox Crane.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Crane." Phyllis spoke with her head hanging, "I'm very sorry."  
  
"It's fine." Fox straightened out his frame and dusted off his shirt. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with my step-mommy, Phyllis."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, and what's this I hear about you taking little Ethan somewhere?"  
  
"The Lopez-Fitzgeralds are having a party tonight at Pilar's home, and Mrs. Crane asked me to bring her son by later this evening." Phyllis answered.  
  
"A party?" Fox's eyes sparkled with glee, "and step-mommy forgot to invite me?"  
  
Phyllis made no move to answer, instead she continued up the stairs to fix Little Ethan's bag and dress him.  
  
"So," Fox said to himself as he made his way into the sitting room, "The LF's are having a party tonight. Though I didn't get the 'official' invitation, I'm sure they wouldn't mind me popping up to say my hellos."  
  
He grinned mischievously while planning out his night in his mind.  
  
"And I know one very, VERY, good reason for me to show up tonight."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	17. Master Chef Theresa

"Show up where?"  
  
Ethan walked in on Fox's conversation with himself and interrupted the younger man's thoughts.  
  
"Oh," Fox jumped up from the sofa and smiled as his eyes danced with expectations of the night to come, "There's a little shin-dig at the LF home tonight."  
  
"There is?" Ethan furrowed his brow. He hadn't known, and was sure that Theresa would invite him, or at least his aunt Sheridan.  
  
"Yep," Fox nodded as he walked out of the room and up the stairs, "now, if you'll excuse me. I must get dressed!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um, yes," Ethan's confused voice came over the other line, "is this Theresa's phone?"  
  
"Yeah, um sorry." The male voice on the other line made Ethan swallow hard, "She's in the other room right now, and her purse was in here. Ringing, and I answered."  
  
"Oh, I see." Ethan nodded. "And who I am speaking with?"  
  
"Oh, this is Noah Bennett."  
  
"Noah?" Ethan was partially glad that it was his younger brother who had answered Theresa's phone, and not some mystery man, but the feeling was soon replaced by the uneasiness in his stomach. "It's Ethan."  
  
"Hey Ethan!" Noah smiled into the phone. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to call Theresa and ask her about the party tonight." Ethan hoped that he wasn't sounding a bit nerved that Theresa hadn't told him about it herself.  
  
"Ah," Noah walked into the kitchen and saw Theresa and Paloma trying their hardest to make flour tortillas, but to no avail, there was more flour thrown about the room than actual tortillas. He shook his head at the sisters, and tapped Theresa on the back.  
  
Theresa turned, and Noah let out a burst of laughter as he realized her appearance. She had flour in her hair, on her nose, her cheeks, and all over the front of her shirt. It looked as if she had been attacked by the Pillsbury doughboy. His laughing ceased when Theresa shot him a look with her dark eyes, and he realized that he was still holding her phone in his hand. He gave her an apologetic look and pouted as he handed her the phone, but before he walked out of the room Theresa managed to take a handful of flour and hurl it in his direction.  
  
"That was for laughing at me." She stood with a triumphant look on her face and an ear-to-ear smile. Noah walked out of the kitchen mumbling about having to change his clothes, just as Theresa spoke into the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Theresa, it's Ethan."  
  
"Oh," Theresa's ears perked up at the sound of his voice, "what do you need?"  
  
"Actually, I overheard from Fox about your family's party tonight, and I was wondering," Ethan gulped.  
  
"Ethan!" Theresa laughed into the receiver. As mad as she was at him the other evening, she couldn't help but melt when she heard his voice again. It was a part of her she wished that she could 'will' away, but Ethan still had that hold over her. "Why are you even asking? Of course you can come! And tell Fox he has an invitation. Knowing him, he was probably going to crash it anyway!"  
  
Ethan smiled and breathed a breath of relief at Theresa's enthusiasm. It was as if he could see her smiling from the sound of her voice.  
  
"Great." He nodded, "I'll let my brother know. And thank you, Theresa."  
  
"So, I'll see you guys later tonight?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am" Ethan laughed into the phone. "What time should we be there?"  
  
"Around eight o'clock is when most everyone will be here."  
  
"Great! We'll see you, then!"  
  
Theresa hung up that phone and couldn't help but smile at her conversation with Ethan. It had been some time since the two of them were able to carry on a conversation that had nothing to do with Gwen, Rebecca, Ivy, or their relationship, and it brought a sigh to her heart as Theresa remembered his hurtful words to her the night before. But, she couldn't help but realize the tone of hope and happiness in Ethan's voice as she extended her invitation for Antonio and Paloma's party, was there still hope? Her thoughts soon drifted from Ethan as soon as the smell of burnt tortilla filled her nostrils. She soon snapped from her daydream and began running around the kitchen in a fright.  
  
"Oh!" Theresa screamed, "this is just hopeless."  
  
"Mija?" Pilar ran into the kitchen once the smell invaded her senses, she knew that she could not sit back and not worry, as Antonio had requested. "Theresita! You will move away from that stove, and let me do the rest."  
  
"But, mama."  
  
"That is an order," Pilar took the utensils from Theresa's hands, "you know as well as I do that you were not cut out to be in the kitchen. I love you, mija, and as much as I love that you and your hermana are trying to make this easy on me, you know that I would much rather do the cooking."  
  
"Oh, mama." Paloma sighed as she knelt down to clean the spilt flour that now was a blanket on the kitchen floor. She wrapped her arms around her mother's legs, "Thank you SO much for saving us!"  
  
"My pleasure," Pilar laughed at the sight of her two young daughters, the look on their faces were priceless. Soon, her laughter became contagious and the three women were laughing hysterically. "Now, you two go upstairs and get clean."  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
Pilar watched as her two daughters ran up the stairs and into the guest room that was serving as Paloma's room. The both of them raced each other up the steps and through the door, ending with them throwing themselves onto the queen-sized bed in a fit of laughter. Pilar couldn't help but shake her head and sigh as she heard Paloma whine when Theresa reached into her suitcase, seconds later the door slammed shut and all that could be heard was the muffled laughter of the girls inside the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sita!" Paloma screamed as she tried to wrestle away a blouse from Theresa's hands.  
  
"I don't have time to go home, get showered and dressed," Theresa held up the blouse out of her sister's reach, "just let me borrow something!"  
  
"Every time I ever let you borrow ANYTHING when we were growing up, I NEVER got it back!"  
  
"You will get this back!"  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
"Okay, maybe you won't, cause it's really CUTE!"  
  
"Sita!" Paloma chased her sister around her room, "come on!"  
  
"Just let me use it, mana." Theresa giggled, "you know you can't say no to me."  
  
"No." Paloma laughed, "There, I just did!"  
  
"Mana!"  
  
"Sita!"  
  
"CHILDREN!"  
  
Theresa and Paloma stopped dead in their tracks as the booming voice of their older brother entered the conversation.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Luis," Paloma walked up to her brother with a pout on her face. "Sita, won't give me back my shirt."  
  
"Luis," Theresa walked up beside Paloma and gave her brother the best puppy- dog eyes she could, "Mana knows I can't go home to change, and look at me, I'm covered in flour, and I have no clothes of my own here. Come on, Luis?"  
  
"You guys will never learn to grow up, will you?" Luis crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his sisters, the beginning of a smile started to form on his face, but he quickly wiped it away and it was replaced by his 'stern-big-brother' look.  
  
"Luis."  
  
"Nope," Luis threw his hand up to stop Paloma from talking, "I've heard both cases, and I'm siding with Theresa on this one. Mana, you know that she can't go home and change."  
  
"Thank You, Luis!" Theresa beamed, but was met with the same hand that stopped her from hugging him.  
  
"I'm not finished yet." Luis shook his head, "Since you can't go home, Theresa, and mana will GRACIOUSLY allow you to use her clothes, you will buy her a new outfit to replace the one you will wear tonight."  
  
"Ha!" Paloma kidded.  
  
"Now, let her borrow whatever she needs, mana." Luis raised his brow, "and, Resa, tomorrow you'll take Paloma shopping for her new outfit!"  
  
"That's SO not fair!" Theresa slumped her shoulders in defeat.  
  
Luis shook his head at his sisters and could have swore that for those few minutes he was talking to the childhood versions of the same grown women. Before he stepped out of the room he grabbed each one in his embrace and planted a firm kiss on their foreheads. He left the room with a smile and was glad he was able to use his 'big-brother' logic once again.  
  
"I get a new outfit!"  
  
"Mana." Theresa warned with her eyes.  
  
"I'm just kidding with you," Paloma sat on her bed, "you know that right? You don't have to get me anything, and you can borrow whatever you want."  
  
"I know." Theresa kneeled down and continued rifling through her sister's belongings, "I just wanted Luis to think that we still 'needed' his intervention. It makes him feel better about the whole missing out on being your big brother."  
  
"Yeah," Paloma sighed.  
  
"You alright, mana?" Theresa realized that she had just hit a nerve, so she stood and looked her sister in the eye.  
  
"Of course," Paloma turned her head and didn't allow Theresa to see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, alright," Theresa knew that there was a lot more that needed to be done if she and Paloma were to renew their bond as sisters, but she didn't want to press any further, for fear that she might be imposing too much, "If you do, you know I'm here."  
  
"I know, Sita," Paloma nodded and stood from her seat, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"I'll leave you alone now to get ready, just call me when you're done so I can get cleaned up too." Paloma walked out the door.  
  
Theresa couldn't help but feel bad that her sister was still not ready or comfortable enough to let her in on her thoughts. She knew that it would take a lot of time for Paloma to really feel like she belonged to the family again, and she understood that these sort of things won't happen overnight, but deep down inside, Theresa just wanted her sister back again.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	18. Call it Pity

************************************************************************  
  
At eight o'clock sharp, the Lopez-Fitzgerald doorbell began to rang. First, the Bennetts, along with their neighbor Tabitha Lenox, waltzed through the doorway with smiles on their faces and laughter in their hearts. Noah walked in, freshly showered and changed, and Theresa couldn't help but snicker at the look he had on his face.  
  
"Noah!" Theresa laughed and threw her arms around her friend's neck. "You clean up well."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Resa." He ran a hand through his still damp hair with a smile.  
  
As the Bennett family made their way through the door, The Russells were not far behind. Whitney, Simone, and Chad walked in together as Eve Russell and T.C followed.  
  
"Whit!" Theresa ran toward Whitney with a smile and open arms.  
  
"Hey, girl" Whitney laughed as she wrapped her arms around the other woman, "I see that Noah's back in town."  
  
"That he is, and Paloma too!"  
  
"Paloma?" Simone turned into the older girl's conversation, "Your sister's home?"  
  
"Yeah, Simone." Theresa smiled, "She's just getting dressed upstairs, but I'm sure she'd love to see you!"  
  
"That's so amazing, I can't wait!"  
  
The Russell's made their way into Pilar's living room and greeted the rest of the Lopez-Fitzgerald family. Miguel walked in from the kitchen and sighed as he eyed his ex-fiance from afar.  
  
"You okay?" Luis' hand rested on his younger brother's shoulders when he heard him sigh with frustration.  
  
"I'm alright, Luis." Miguel slumped his shoulders, "It's just difficult, you know?"  
  
"I know, all too well." Luis laughed. "Hang in there, bro."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Charity Standish stood, quietly, in the corner of the room and tried her best not to look in Miguel's direction, but she could feel his eyes bore holes into her as he stared at her from across the room. She sighed in defeat, and turned her body so that she was facing in the opposite direction.  
  
Kay Bennett watched as the father of her unborn child stood with his eyes glued to her blonde cousin. Pangs in her heart caused her eyes to well with tears, as she realized that she would never be able to get Miguel to love her as much as he loved Charity, but she quickly brought a hand to her cheek and wiped her eyes dry before anyone could notice. It was certainly too much for her to bear, so she nonchalantly slipped out of the room and into the Lopez-Fitzgerald's back yard. Her father, Sam Bennett, saw this and shook his head for he knew just how much pain this ordeal had been causing his eldest daughter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kay?"  
  
Kay looked up from her seat on the lawn chair and found herself looking into the eyes of her half-brother and his new bride.  
  
"Hey, Ethan." She sighed, "Gwen."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." She looked back down toward the ground and placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Kay, honey," Gwen knelt down beside her and took the younger woman's hand in her own, "try and calm down, I know you're in a tough situation right now, but don't let it get to you."  
  
"Right." Kay could help but roll her blue eyes at the older woman.  
  
"Gwen's right, Kay." Ethan crossed his arms over his chest, "don't stress yourself out so much, it could only hurt the baby."  
  
"Believe me, Ethan." Kay looked up, "I'm trying."  
  
"Please, do." Ethan sighed as Gwen stood back up and he put an arm around her shoulder, "Take care of my nephew, or niece."  
  
"Yeah, I will." Kay nodded and patted her abdomen in assurance, "Now, go on inside, the party's getting really lively up in there."  
  
"Oh, how your sarcasm gets greater each day," Ethan laughed and placed a kiss on his sister's head before escorting Gwen inside.  
  
"What sarcasm?" Kay scoffed.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Miss Bennett."  
  
Kay rolled her eyes at the sound of the voice, she looked up and narrowed her eyes at the owner of the comment.  
  
"Fox," She shook her head, "I'm not in the mood for verbal sparring today. So, just beat it and go annoy someone else."  
  
"Ouch," Fox Crane didn't press any further with the younger girl, "Very well, I take my leave."  
  
Kay watched as he made his way to the front of the house and she screamed in frustration through her clenched teeth at her life.  
  
"Why me?" She sighed as she rested her head in her hands.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paloma heard the sound of voices downstairs, and looked at herself in the mirror once more. She sighed at her reflection and shook her head before heading out the bedroom door. Just as she was making her way down the stairway the doorbell rang, and she turned to see her sister racing to get it.  
  
"I got it!" Paloma yelled as he sister stopped and nodded.  
  
Paloma hurried down the stairway and skipped the last couple with a jump. As she reached the bottom she unconsciously straightened out her shirt and made her way to the door. She placed a hand on the knob just as the bell rang again.  
  
"Alright, already." Paloma sighed, "Geez, patience is a virtue people."  
  
As the door opened, it revealed Ethan and Gwen standing on the other side. Paloma sighed and gave a fake smile at the pair. For a split second, she eyed the blonde woman beside Ethan, and couldn't help but shake her head. She would have liked to smack Ethan on the back of the head for choosing Gwen over her older sister, but she pushed the thought aside as Ethan spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Paloma." He pushed Gwen forward, "This is Gwen, my wife."  
  
"It's so nice to meet you." Gwen extended her hand.  
  
"You, too." Paloma could sense how extremely fake the woman's tone was, but instead of acting on her feeling of wanting to give Gwen a piece of her mind, Paloma opted to return the handshake.  
  
She watched as Ethan and Gwen walked inside to join the party, and she glanced in her sister's direction. Theresa's eyes filled with joy upon seeing Ethan, but they were soon saddened at the sight of Gwen clinging onto his arm. Paloma shook her head as she turned to close the front door.  
  
"Ah, not so fast."  
  
A hand came in from the outside which caused Paloma to pull the door back open, when she did, she let out a moan of defeat at the smiling man on the other side of her door.  
  
"What?" Fox Crane leaned against the door jam with a smile and stared down at Paloma, "not ecstatic to see me?"  
  
"Ecstatic?" Paloma laughed, "that's not quite the word. Try disappointed."  
  
"Oh, Little Lo." Fox took his hand and patted her on the head, "you can't fool me. I know you were dying to see me once again. After our little conversation in the mansion, I could tell you couldn't resist my charm."  
  
"Please, Nicky." Paloma crossed her arms and let out a sigh, "If I had one wish, it would be never to see your face again."  
  
"Hmm?" Fox smiled, "you're bluffing."  
  
"Maybe I am," Paloma smiled, "and maybe I'm not."  
  
"Well, then."  
  
"So, are you just going to stand out there in the snow, or are you going to come in?"  
  
"Ah, see." Fox stepped through the door and threw an arm around Paloma's shoulders, "I knew you were just kidding, you really did want to see me again!"  
  
"No," Paloma pushed off his arm, "it's just that it must cost my mother a fortune to heat his house, and god knows my family can't afford a higher gas bill with the door open like that."  
  
"True," Fox rubbed his chin, "But, on the other hand, you could have just slammed the door in my face and called it day. So, if you really didn't want me around, you would have done just that, that way you would have had the door closed and me out of your sight."  
  
Paloma knew where this was going.  
  
"BUT," Fox continued with a grin plastered on his face, "Instead, you invited me in, and didn't leave me freezing and rejected out in the cold. That means that you DID want me here."  
  
"Call it pity." Paloma tried to think of a way to win this conversation, "Though I don't like you, I don't believe that stranding people out in the cold is a very humane thing to do."  
  
"Call it what you will, Lo," Fox smiled at the woman with intrigue in his eyes, "but I'm here to stay, whether you like it or not."  
  
Fox took Paloma's hand and brought it to his lips. He gently brushed a kiss on the top of her hand before walking away from her with a smile and a she watched with her mouth hanging open as he turned on his heal and headed toward the food table. Paloma swallowed hard and snapped herself out of the millions of thoughts running through her mind, letting only one thought penetrate her heart.  
  
'My god, what have I gotten myself into.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* THANK YOU for hanging in there!!! I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I apologize, but I was having writer's block! LOL! Anyways, I hope I was able to make it up to you in these last THREE chapters! Thanks again! WG 


	19. Dreams and Nightmares

Pilar finally closed the door after saying goodbye to the last of their guests. Checking her watch, she realized how late it was, and when she walked into the living room, she saw that her children were well aware of the late hour as well. It brought a contented smile to her face as she gazed upon the sleeping faces of her five, grown children. Each one was strategically resting upon one of her living room chairs, with Miguel lying, fast asleep on the rug. Pilar made her rounds about the room and picked up all the stray cups and napkins, expertly maneuvering around the bodies of her children. After cleaning up, she hesitated to wake them, but knew that if she didn't, she wouldn't escape the complaining from aching necks and backs, that would come in the morning.  
  
"Antonio," Pilar shook her eldest son's shoulders, ever so gently, "Mijo, wake up, why don't you go upstairs and to bed? Sheridan went up almost half an hour ago."  
  
Antonio stirred from his slumber, and stretched his tired arms above his head. He yawned and stood before kissing his mother goodnight, and he slowly made his way toward the stairs, feeling his way there. Pilar watched as he climbed the stairs, and when he disappeared from sight, she turned to her eldest daughter to wake her next.  
  
"Theresita," Pilar smoothed back the young woman's dark hair, "go on to the room now, your son is sleeping, as he should be, it's late mija."  
  
Theresa mumbled something in her sleep before stirring from a dream, no doubt about Ethan, and she smiled at her mother who was standing above her. Without any words, Theresa sighed and made her way to the room where her mother had made her bed, to stay for the night. Pilar took the blanket that covered her daughter and folded it, as she knelt to the ground to wake her next slumbering child.  
  
"Miguel," She whispered as she eyed the young man, "Up to bed now, it's late."  
  
Miguel unconsciously rolled over as his eyes were greeted by the light fixture that hung above the living room floor, he opened his tired eyes slowly and shut them quickly as the light flooded his brain. Moments later, he realized where he was, and the sound of his mother's voice registered in his mind, he sat up and stretched his back before slowly getting on his feet and making his way to his room. Pilar watched Miguel with a laugh, and proceeded toward a snoring Luis who was sprawled out on her sofa.  
  
"Luis," Pilar spoke as she gently patted her handsome son's cheek, "it's time for bed, mijo."  
  
Luis let out a loud and very audible yawn at the sound of his mother's soothing voice, and opened his eyes with a smile. He stood from his spot on the couch and engulfed his mother in his embrace before retiring to bed for the night. As soon as her last son was making his way up the steps, Pilar turned to gaze upon her youngest with so much pride.  
  
Paloma was a beautiful young lady, and she no longer had the chubby little girl face that Pilar remembered seeing on her last day in Harmony. It was so hard for her to realize how much she truly had missed from not being able to be a part of her young daughter's life, and it brought a pain to her heart that she was not there for many of Paloma's fondest memories. Though the thought of missing out on so much of her daughter's life saddened her, Pilar was overjoyed that she was finally admiring her daughter's sleeping figure in the flesh. She sighed at the sight, and stepped forward to wake her daughter from her sleep.  
  
"Mija," It was a gentle whisper, but it caused Paloma to stir, "everyone's gone to bed now, you should go upstairs too. I know it's been a long day, and you need your rest."  
  
"Mama?" Paloma squinted her eyes open and saw her mother's smiling face.  
  
"Yes, mija." Pilar sat beside her daughter and placed her arms around her in a warm embrace, "Come now, it's time to go to bed."  
  
"I'm glad I'm home, mama." Paloma spoke almost inaudibly.  
  
"Me too, mija." Pilar nodded and placed a kiss on her youngest child's forehead, "I'm so blessed to finally have all my children back home."  
  
Paloma spoke no more, and stood from her seat to give her mother a goodnight hug. She wrapped her slender arms around her mother's figure and smiled before nodding and walking toward the staircase. Pilar watched her retreat and choked back a sob that was making its way toward her throat, all her children were together, safe, and under her roof for at least one night, and that made Pilar the most joyous woman in the world. She walked out of the living room and turned off the light, making her way down the hall toward her bedroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paloma awoke from her dream in a fright. She could remember that it began as a beautifully romantic dream, but what had caused her to wake up in such a panic? She sat up in her bed, the covers bunching across her waist, ran a hand through her thick hair and sighed as she forced herself to recall the reverie of the night before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was the field of wildflowers that she remembered running through as a child. In Maine, the sight was rare, but for one month in the Spring, Racine Meadows was filled with wild flowers as far as the eye could see.  
  
She ran through it, as free as a bird. She could feel that someone was playfully chasing after her, and she ran with a giggle and smile as the other person came closer and closer. Then the feel of two masculine, strong arms wrapped themselves around her small waist and lifted her off the ground with a spin. The arms gently placed her two feet back onto the ground, and she spun around to see who the owner was.  
  
Those brown eyes caught her by surprise. She looked deep into them and could feel the familiarity of them. Paloma placed her hand on the side of his face and traced a finger down his strong jaw toward his smile. She remembered the feel of his arms around her, comfort, security, love. It was as if she melted right into them.  
  
He broke his glance for one moment to place an arm under her leg and one under her back to pick her up. He walked to a shady spot in the meadow, under a huge tree, and placed her on the ground. As he knelt down, she remembered placing her small hands behind his head, and he bent to kiss her. As the kiss broke, he moved his face away, and laughed.  
  
It was the laugh that had snapped Paloma out of her love-struck moment. When she looked up once again and into the eyes of the man, she felt a chill run down her spine, and she finally realized who the brown eyes belonged to.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paloma let out a shriek when she recalled her dream, and the man who had been in it.  
  
"NICKY!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Luis and Miguel jumped from their beds and raced down the hall at the sound of one of their sisters yelling. Luis forced open the door to Paloma's bedroom and the two brothers stumbled into the room with a panic. They found their sister seated in her bed, her eyes were as big as saucers, and her mouth gaping open as if she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Mana!" Miguel ran toward his little sister and wrapped her in his arms. "What's wrong, what is it?"  
  
"Miguel?" Paloma snapped out of her shock, and allowed her brothers' presence to register in her mind, "I um, I."  
  
"What happened?" Luis took a seat on her bed, "Why'd you scream?"  
  
"You heard that?"  
  
"I think the whole town heard it." Antonio was now standing in her doorway. "Are you alright, Mana?"  
  
"I'm fine." Paloma broke from Miguel's tight hold, "I'm okay, really you guys, it was a bad dream that's all."  
  
"It sounded awful." Now Theresa stood before her with Little Ethan in her arms.  
  
"No, it was just startling that's all." Paloma tried her hardest to reassure her siblings that she was okay, but they wouldn't budge from their places inside her room, "Please you guys, really."  
  
"Really?" Luis scooted forward and placed a hand on his sister's knee. "Are you positive, you don't want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, I'm okay."  
  
"Mana, I freaked out, you know." Miguel still sat beside her with a look of worry.  
  
"I'm fine," Paloma stressed, "Now, I appreciate that the cavalry came running at the sound of my voice, but you guys, it was just a dream."  
  
"Boys," Theresa cleared her throat, "maybe we should give Paloma some room now, she's okay, and you guys are smelling up the air with your awful morning breath."  
  
The brother's all stared at Theresa with equally squinted eyes, with Miguel sticking his tongue out at his older sister.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Luis stood and sighed in defeat, "Let's go gentlemen."  
  
As Antonio, Luis, and Miguel left the room, Theresa handed Luis her son and closed the door behind them. As soon as she was sure that they were out of ear-shot, Theresa turned around and made her way toward her sister's bed, where Paloma was leaning against the headboard.  
  
"What?" Paloma's eyes widened at the smile on her sister's face.  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Unlike our brothers, I didn't hear JUST a scream." Theresa's eyes danced with mischief.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard a scream alright," Theresa took a seat on the end of the bed, "But the scream was a NAME!!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Paloma nervously choked bad the yelp from her throat.  
  
"Paloma," Theresa smiled, "You screamed 'Nicky'."  
  
"What?" Paloma's hands made their way to the edge of the covers, and she pulled at a loose string, "You seriously need to get your ears cleaned out."  
  
"Mana!" Theresa laughed and threw herself down on the bed, she propped her head up on her hands, and stared up at her sister, begging for an explanation. "You can't lie to me, you're the worst liar after all."  
  
"Sita!"  
  
"You don't want our brothers to find out about WHO'S NAME you screamed, do you?"  
  
"You're evil!"  
  
"No, just smart."  
  
"No, evil is the word."  
  
"Please tell me?" It was almost a whine, and Paloma rolled her eyes and sighed at her older sister's face.  
  
"Fine," She pulled the thick blanket over her head, "Yes, it was his name."  
  
"Mana!" Theresa screamed in delight, "You like Fox!!"  
  
"No!" Paloma's eyes narrowed, "I don't like him."  
  
"You woke up screaming his name!"  
  
"It was a NIGHTMARE!!!"  
  
"Sure it was!" Theresa laughed, "You were DREAMING about Fox Crane?? Oh, this is too much!"  
  
"It wasn't a dream, Sita." Paloma's mouth pouted, "It was a nightmare."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of the starry-eyed look you have on your face."  
  
"Not true!"  
  
"It is so!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is! It's the same look I would have if I woke up from a dream about Ethan!"  
  
"I'm not a hopeless romantic," Paloma scoffed, "Or should I say, a crazy lunatic!"  
  
"Mana," Theresa calmed herself down, "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Paloma eyed her sister for a brief moment in consideration, she wasn't too sure whether or not she should tell Theresa about the dream, but as soon as her sister started pouting, she knew that it was a hopeless case.  
  
"Fine." Paloma sighed, "I was running through Racine Meadows,"  
  
"When the flowers were in bloom?" Theresa's eyes widened, "It's SO beautiful at that time!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Paloma rolled her eyes, "And all of the sudden this pair of arms just grabbed me from behind, and spun me around. Then next thing I know, he picks me up and carries me to under this tree, and he kisses me."  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"When we break the kiss," Paloma continued, "I realize who it was, and that's when I woke up screaming!"  
  
"Ay dios!!" Theresa fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, "My sister is in love with a Crane!!"  
  
"I'm NOT in love, Theresa" Paloma pulled her sister's hair from behind, "didn't you hear what I just said, I FREAKED when I saw that it was Nicky."  
  
"That has nothing to do with it, Mana." Theresa turned to face her sister, "You only freaked out, because you realized that you DO like him. Tell me, how did you feel when you were with him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're lying again."  
  
"Fine," Paloma grunted, "It was, well."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was nice."  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"JUST nice?"  
  
"No," Paloma grabbed a pillow and hugged it in front of her, "it was MORE than nice."  
  
"It was?"  
  
"I mean, it was comforting."  
  
"You have got it BAD!"  
  
"I do NOT!" Paloma shook her head, "Maybe, my mind wasn't thinking about Nicky specifically, maybe the dream was just saying that I'm going to find someone soon, and Nicky just was there to be a filler in the dream."  
  
"No, trust me when I say that I KNOW the feeling," Theresa smiled, "I see your face, and I saw how you were smiling when you were talking about him in the car yesterday, you've got a crush on Fox!"  
  
"No, that can't be." Paloma tried to convince herself that her sister was wrong, "I despise that man and everything he stands for."  
  
"You do not." Theresa shook her head at her little sister, it was so obvious that Paloma had stars in her eyes and her cheeks were tinged with a rosy red as she talked about Fox Crane. "Don't fight it, Mana. I mean, okay, he's a little immature, snobbish, and well only in it for the, how shall I put it, the bootie, but he is quite the hottie!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, when you put it that way, he sounds like a great catch." Paloma's words dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Just admit it, Mana."  
  
"The only thing I'll admit," Paloma sighed, "is that he intrigues me. I know his reputation, Sita. He's been that way ever since we were kids, and he oozes charm and pride. Believe me, I'm well aware of that, but there's something about him."  
  
"He's hot." Theresa laughed.  
  
"I'm not denying that he's cute," Paloma smiled, "Okay, GORGEOUS, but Theresa, underneath that all, what's there?"  
  
"A stuck up, inconsiderate, silver spoon-fed, rich boy?"  
  
"Exactly." Paloma nodded in agreement.  
  
"No, not exactly," Theresa sighed, "That's just the portrait that the 'world' paints of him, mana."  
  
"Come on, Theresa. Don't tell me he's got into your good graces."  
  
"It's not that," Theresa shook her head, "It's just, well I've always thought of Fox that way too, but I've spent some time talking with him, and he's just misguided, that's all."  
  
"I don't know, Theresa." Paloma sunk into her bed, "I don't know anything about the man. Besides, IF I decided that I MAY like him, it's not like I'm his type, you know?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Earth to Theresa," Paloma waved a hand in front of her sister's face, "I'm the HOUSEKEEPER'S DAUGHTER!!"  
  
"So was I."  
  
"That's not the same thing."  
  
"It's EXACTLY the same," Theresa sat back on her sister's bed and took Paloma's hand in her own, "Mana, don't sell yourself short. You are an amazing woman. You're smart, beautiful, talented, and ANY man would have to be incredibly lucky to have you."  
  
"Even the heir to the Crane dynasty?" Paloma knew that even if she had every quality in the world, a Crane could never look at her as a potential suitor, especially Nicholas Foxworth Crane, "Theresa, Nicky has grown up around the most beautiful homes, the most expensive things, the most attractive women. No matter what qualities I posses, Nicky Crane would never take a look at me one time, let alone twice, knowing that I'm just the housekeeper's kid. There's not a chance in a million years that he would."  
  
"So," Theresa smiled with delight, "you DO like him?"  
  
"He intrigues me."  
  
"You like him."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Am I going to win this one?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Paloma sighed and brought her hands to her head in disbelief. Was Theresa right about all this?  
  
'God,' Paloma looked up and silently prayed, 'If Theresa is right, PLEASE, please help me.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Fox, you're up quite early," Julian Crane's slurred speech made it evident to his first-born son that his father had been drinking earlier, "Going to get a head start on skirt-chasing today, eh?"  
  
"Father," Fox greeted his dad with a roll of his brown eyes, and stepped out of the way of the maid who was cleaning the foyer, "I'm surprised you are up this early, did your little red-headed floozy forget to pop you the ole' V-pill last night?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, son." Julian snapped at the taller man, "No, in fact my night was quite pleasant. Quite pleasant indeed."  
  
"Save it for someone who cares, Father." Fox held his hand up, "Those of us who have lives have to get on with them."  
  
"Since when did YOU get yourself a life, young man?"  
  
"Since, I came to the realization that my 'supposed' older brother is no longer a 'Crane' in name, and since my Father is too busy with his little flings-on-a-stick, I've decided to step up and take my position as heir to the Crane throne with a little dignity."  
  
"Ha!" Julian chided, "You are NOT heir yet my son, and besides, when did YOU grow a pair and decide to take responsibility."  
  
"Father," Fox circled his drunken father with a laugh, "I don't have time for this."  
  
"Fine," Julian motioned for him to leave, "Go and assume your title, see if I care, it's not as if your grandfather would allow you to even touch, let a lone RUN, the family's business. Try all you want, Fox, but you're never going to be able to do it."  
  
Fox didn't let his father's biting words sting him. His skin had grown thick, and his heart had grown cold, toward his family's remarks about his character. He sighed at the sight of the man he called his 'father', stuck out his chest with a huff, and walked out the front door. He had better things on his mind than to think about how his father was the town joke. No, Fox Crane had better things to think about, like the dream that had awoken him at three o'clock in the morning.  
  
******************************DREAM**********************************  
  
"Okay, I give up, come out, come out wherever you are!"  
  
Fox stood in the maze garden of his family estate with his brow furrowed and his mind racing. He'd been running through the maze for what seemed like hours, and as he reached another dead end, he felt the frustration build inside him.  
  
"I'm over here."  
  
That voice called out to him for the millionth time. No matter which way that Fox ran, he'd find himself running into the wall of the maze. That voice incessantly beckoned him toward its owner. As soon as he felt like he was getting closer to it, the voice would call out again, and it sounded as if it were miles away.  
  
"This is not amusing anymore, just show yourself!"  
  
"Nope," The voice laughed, "If you want me, you have to come and get me."  
  
"How am I supposed to know what I'm chasing after?" Fox scratched his head after reaching another dead end, "Who are you?"  
  
"You won't know until you find me."  
  
"Was that supposed to be an answer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it was not."  
  
His comment was answered by the sound of joyous laughter which had the most familiar ring to it. It was as if he knew this voice, yet he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"I'm serious now," Fox took a seat on the ground of the maze, "I'm not moving from this spot to come and look for you. You come to ME!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk." The voice sighed, "That must mean that you don't want to know who I am after all."  
  
"That's not it!" Fox jumped up as if he was being pulled to the owner of the voice, "I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"I see," The voice called to him, "You are so very close, and yet you're not even going to try?"  
  
"I have a feeling that if I move from here and pursue you any more, I'm just going to run into dead end upon dead end."  
  
"I promise you won't."  
  
"How can I believe you?"  
  
"Just turn the corner," The voice called, "I'm right here, so close."  
  
"I won't." Fox pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He was frustrated and through.  
  
"The Nicky I know doesn't give up this easily."  
  
'Nicky'? Fox's mind began racing as soon as he head the voice call him by that name. There was only one person in the world who ever called him 'Nicky'. But, why, why would she be the one waiting on the other side? Why would she be the one that he would be willing to run around for hours just to find?  
  
"Lo?" Fox gulped, "Is that you?"  
  
The voice only responded with a soft giggle.  
  
"Well?" Fox felt his heart begin to race, a feeling that was so new, so unreal to him.  
  
"Are you going to make that extra little effort to find out?" The voice laughed again, and Fox could picture the owner of the voice's face lighting up.  
  
Fox took one foot and placed it in front of his other, and began walking ever so slowly toward the voice. With each step, he could sense someone's presence around the corner. As he turned the corner, he found himself standing in the middle of the maze garden, and he spotted the petite figure of a dark-haired woman standing by the fountain that was placed in the center. As he stepped forward, her features were revealed. First, it was her shining raven hair. Then, Fox spotted the smooth, light curve of her shoulder. Upon his next step, her eyes became clear, and then her smile. In seconds he was marveling at her true, full beauty. He stopped before her and a smile played on his lips.  
  
"I found you, Little Lo." Fox pushed a strand of hair from her face, behind her ear, and stared intently into the younger woman's bright brown eyes before taking her small frame in his arms and lifting her feet off the ground.  
  
"It's about time, Nicky Crane."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* Sorry it took so long, but I hope you guys liked this chapter and the 'dreams'!! =) I had a lot of fun writing it, plus it was my longest chapter yet! I tried to figure out a way to break it into 2 chapters, but to no avail! Anywho, see you guys with a new chapter in a couple days!  
  
************************************************************************ 


	20. Our Child

"Mijo?"  
  
"Good morning, Mama."  
  
"Miguel, where are you going at this hour?" Pilar stood from her seat on the living room sofa and placed the book she was reading face down on the coffee table. "It's barely 7am."  
  
"I know mama," Miguel smiled to his mother while pulling his coat from the closet and putting it on, "I thought I might go out for a walk this morning. So much has happened these past few days, and I need a little time to let it all sink in."  
  
"Mijo, it's freezing out," Pilar walked over to her son and showed him the window which was frosted over, "maybe you should stay inside today."  
  
"Mama," Miguel placed his scarf around his neck and looked his mother in her tired eyes, "I really need to go somewhere quiet right now."  
  
"I understand, mijo." Pilar nodded and sighed, since when had her little boy grown so much?  
  
"Thanks mama," Miguel stepped around his mother and pulled open the front door, "I'll be back later, don't worry about me."  
  
Pilar watched as her youngest son walked out of her doorway and into the cold air outside. He had been through so much in that last few days, and she was well aware of his predicament. Even though she wished that she could shoulder the load for him, she knew that it was her son's turn to take responsibility, the most she could do was pray that Miguel would make the right decisions.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kay honey," Sam Bennett sat at the coffee table reading the morning paper with a cup of hot coffee in one hand when he saw his eldest daughter fully dressed and coming down the back stairs, "since when did you wake up before the rest of the family?"  
  
"Daddy," Kay laughed at her father's quip and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek, "very funny."  
  
"Where you heading to, sis?" Noah stood from where he was bent over behind the open refrigerator door.  
  
"I thought I might go down to the clinic this morning," Kay beamed and placed a hand on her stomach, "I need to schedule my appointments for the next couple months, and pick up my vitamins."  
  
"That's my girl," Sam smiled. Though he was very disapproving of how Kay's life had turned out to be in the past few months, he was proud that his little girl was growing up to be a fine woman, and a fine mother, "you better bundle up though, it looks like it'll be pretty cold out today."  
  
"You think there'll be another snow storm?" Noah sat beside his father and poured himself some cereal into a rather large bowl.  
  
"I hope not," Kay laughed as her brother emptied almost half the box of cereal into his bowl, "I'm getting sick of all this snow, I can't wait till spring rolls around."  
  
"The paper said that today is the last of the snow," Sam spoke from behind his newspaper, "looks like you'll have your wish, baby doll."  
  
"Last day?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Kay's eyes lit up and she laughed to herself at a memory that had popped up in her mind.  
  
"What?" Noah asked when he saw the twinkle in his little sister's eye.  
  
"Nothing," Kay shook her head and ruffled her brother's hair, "Well, gentlemen, I'm taking my leave. I don't want to be late."  
  
"Take care, honey." Sam called as Kay opened the kitchen door.  
  
"Bye Daddy," Kay waved, "Noah!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald ran a hand through his thick, black hair and silently cursed himself for not wearing a hat that morning as he felt the biting chill on his ears. He walked down Harmony's Main Street and past all the still closed stores and shops. As he turned the corner, he spotted what looked to be Kay Bennett walking into the Harmony Health Clinic's front door. At first, Miguel wasn't sure if it was his childhood friend, but the sight of her rainbow colored scarf confirmed that it was indeed Kay Bennett.  
  
He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was barely 7:30 in the morning. Confused, and curious, Miguel crossed the street and followed his unsuspecting friend into the clinic.  
  
"Kay?"  
  
Kay Bennett turned from where she stood, in front of the receptionist's desk, at the sound of the very familiar voice. Her eyes widened a bit and she swallowed hard before turning to see if her suspicions were correct. As she turned around, she sighed, for she was right. Her best friend, the man she loved, and the father of her unborn child stood before her.  
  
"Miguel," She whispered, trying to force out a smile, "hey."  
  
"What are you doing here, so early?"  
  
"I came to see the doctor," Kay could feel her palms begin to sweat, "Today is my first appointment."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I tried to the other night, when you were talking to Charity," Kay's face fell, "but you said you wanted to talk about it another time."  
  
"Kay, I," Miguel started to walk forward.  
  
"Listen, Miguel," Kay stepped back and pulled her coat around her body, "I know that you are trying to get back together with my cousin, and I know that you never planned for any of this to happen, so I don't expect you to be there for me through this."  
  
"But, Kay" Miguel's forehead wrinkled, "I want to be there for you, it's half of my fault that this whole thing happened the way it did."  
  
Kay felt her heart break in her chest. Miguel just thought of her and their child as an obligation, a mistake, a fault. The day before, she realized what a fool she'd been these past few years. The thought of Miguel actually getting his head out of the clouds and his feet back on the ground to see that he and Kay should be together was just the most ridiculous thing that Kay could have ever thought of. Miguel was no longer the same little boy with whom she'd shared her life and her dreams. He'd turned into a man who didn't even know her anymore, just a step away from being a stranger.  
  
"Miguel," Kay's face was stern and the tone in her voice unwavering, "I don't want your pity. What I do want is what's in the best interest for my child. If my child has to live with one committed and one loving parent, then so be it. I don't want you to be in my child's life because you feel obligated to do so."  
  
"Kay," Miguel winced when he heard Kay refer to their baby as 'my child' not 'our child'. He stepped forward again with hope in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant when I said that."  
  
"Kay Bennett?"  
  
The door to the inside of the clinic opened, and a smiling nurse was standing in the doorway, calling Kay's name.  
  
"I'm right here." Kay turned to face her with a smile.  
  
"The doctor is ready to see you now."  
  
"Miguel," Kay nodded and turned back to face Miguel, "we can talk more about this later."  
  
"Please let me come, Kay?" Miguel's eyes pleaded with her.  
  
"Miguel, I don't think that it's a good idea."  
  
Miguel hadn't seen Kay's eyes harbor more pain and sadness in the years they'd been friends than he did at that very moment. Everything inside him wanted to destroy the person who had caused this pain, but he knew full well that it was him who had turned her into the person she was today, scared and alone.  
  
"Kay," Miguel whispered, "I truly want to be there for you, for our baby. Not out of obligation. I want to."  
  
Kay searched into Miguel's dark eyes, and she looked for even one semblance of sincerity. But, the pain and the fear inside her wouldn't allow her to look him in the eye long enough to find out. She was so afraid that if she'd open her heart up to him, that he would just break it over and over, and it was a pain that she would endure no longer. As she shut her eyes to break their gaze into his own, a single tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, and shook her head at Miguel.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miguel."  
  
It wasn't more than a whisper, then she turned away to follow the nurse into the back area of the clinic. Miguel felt as if he couldn't move from the spot he stood. Is was as if all his breath had been taken from him, and there was no way for him to take another as he watched his best friend, the mother of his child, turn around and walk away. He felt a sting in his eye, and even though he knew there were other people watching him, he couldn't help but allow a tear to escape. He knew that it had been too late. She was there for him from the beginning, and he never even acknowledged her presence. Now, the time when he wanted to be near her the most, she wouldn't let him in. Miguel hung his head, and turned around to walk back out into the cold and resume his walk. Only now, the thoughts that he had tried to clear from his mind filled it even more.  
  
"I'm going to show you, Kay." Miguel whispered to himself, "I'm going to show you that I WANT to be there for you, for my baby, our baby."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I thought I needed a Miguel and Kay chapter. I'm so upset with Miguel (on the show) right now. So, I wrote this for my own benefit (like the 'Theresa and Ethan' chapter earlier in the story). Thanks for taking the time to read! Come back soon!! LOL! =) 


	21. Next To Her

Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald walked along the shoveled pathway in Lighthouse Park as thoughts of the previous night's dream and her conversation with her older sister filled her head.  
  
Falling in love, or even coming close to being in love wasn't something that Paloma was used to. It wasn't something she even thought was possible for her.  
  
"But I'm not in love," Paloma sighed as she tried to tell herself for the thousandth time that the dream she had about Nicholas Crane was NOT what her sister had made it out to be.  
  
Paloma watched as the children in the park played in the newly fallen snow, it was as if it were yesterday when she and her friends were throwing snowballs around, building snow forts and snowmen in the very same field. One memory invaded her thoughts more clearly than the rest.  
  
******12 years earlier******  
  
"Mija, don't go too far now." Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald took a seat on a park bench and placed her sack of groceries down beside her as her six-year-old daughter ran through the snow.  
  
"Pilar, I don't know how you talked me into coming out here with you."  
  
"Ivy," Pilar turned to her friend, Mrs. Crane, and smiled, "you and your children never seem to leave the Crane home and come out and enjoy the town. I thought it would be a good idea."  
  
"Yes, well," Ivy brushed the bench off with her gloved hand and sat beside her friend as her son chased after Pilar's youngest daughter, "Nicholas, don't lay in the snow, dear. I don't want your new coat to get dirty!"  
  
"Mother!" The young boy placed his hands on his hips and stared at his mother who was watching from afar, without warning he was pushed in the snow by the small girl who he was chasing only moments earlier.  
  
"Ha!" The girl stood over him with a smile, "Take that, Nicky Crane!"  
  
"Paloma!" Nicholas Crane stood up from the snow with a scowl. His eyes narrowed as he looked down upon the younger girl, and in seconds he took his two hands and shoved the smaller girl into the snow bank behind her.  
  
"Mija!"  
  
"Nicholas!"  
  
The two mothers shared a laugh as they watched their young children take turns at pushing each other into the snow. Within minutes, the two children had turned the shoving match into a snowball fight, and an hour later, soaked with snow and with smiles on their faces, they retreated toward their mothers.  
  
"Let's get you two back into the mansion." Ivy giggled at the sight of her son, his blonde hair was wet and matted onto the top of his head, and his cheeks were the rosiest red she'd ever seen.  
  
"Yes," Pilar agreed as she brushed the snow from her daughter's coat, "And I'll make you two big mugs of hot chocolate to defrost yourselves!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Thanks mama!"  
  
The mothers and their children made their way out of the park and toward Ivy and Nicholas' waiting limousine with huge smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox had been circling the path around Lighthouse Park for nearly an hour. The thoughts of his dream had invaded his mind, and Fox knew they were not going to let up any time soon. Upon approaching the open field, he knelt to the ground and gathered up a handful of snow. He walked further down the path as morning joggers, clad in nothing but spandex and a sweatshirt, passed him, no doubt freezing their tails off. Fox shook his head at the sight, and continued on.  
  
As he neared the clearing, he saw the petite figure of a dark-haired girl standing in the middle of the snow-covered field. Fox stopped when he recognized whom this figure had belonged too.  
  
It was too soon to see her now. He hadn't even allowed himself the appropriate amount of time to digest all that had occurred in his dream last night, that he wasn't prepared for an encounter with her so soon after. He would surely act like a complete idiot if she noticed him there.  
  
Fox wasn't sure, but he could feel his heart pounding ferociously in his chest, the same way it had in his dream. It wasn't a beat of fear or of anxiety, though. It was something different. Something he had never experienced before. In his short twenty-one years of life, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, had never been able to feel his heart beating so steadily and at the same time so randomly in his chest.  
  
He hesitated and thought about whether or not he should approach her, she seemed like she was in a completely different world, as if she wasn't aware of all that surrounded her. Fox smiled to himself when he realized she was daydreaming. Here she was, on the coldest day of winter, in the middle of a snow-packed field, children zooming past her with snowballs in their hands, and she seemed like she wasn't affected by any of it. It must be a very interesting dream she was having.  
  
Standing there, watching her, made Fox feel even more uncomfortable. Like a stalker, which he was indeed not. So, he turned around to walk in the opposite direction, back to where he had come from, when he felt the sudden urge to speak to her. He had never been so eager, and so anxious, to speak to anyone in his entire life. After all, he had a very vivid and very confusing dream about the same girl the night before. How would he act? What would he say? Would she notice?  
  
"Come on Fox," he scolded himself for allowing his emotions to take a hold of his actions, "there has never been a woman that I could not charm."  
  
His attempt at reassurance was feeble and rather stupid. SHE was different. He'd tried to turn up the charm, tired to smooth talk his way into her life, tried to be suave and debonair like he was taught to, but she wouldn't budge. If it were any other woman, Fox would call it a day and pack up shop, but she was NOT just any woman. She was the woman that invaded his mind the night before. She was the woman who could look him in the eye and turn him down. She was the woman, that in two days, made his blood boil with frustration, and his heart pound in confusion. Fox wasn't quite sure what she would be classified as, but he knew that if he didn't listen to his feelings, he may be throwing away a real chance at something.  
  
Love?  
  
Perhaps.  
  
Perhaps not.  
  
But, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, is not someone who gets flustered over any woman.  
  
Just this one.  
  
Fox turned to face her; she was still facing away from him, in the same manner as before. He took a deep breath of the cold air, straightened his coat, and took the first step toward approaching her. He stopped when he was just an arms length away, and cleared his throat to signal his presence. She shook her head, snapping out of her daydream, at the sound of his voice, and turned around to see who had stolen her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Nicky." Her eyes widened, and her voice cracked at the mention of his name.  
  
"Lo."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What," Paloma suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"A man can't just take a stroll anymore without having to be questioned?" Fox's eyes lit up at the sound of the younger woman's voice.  
  
"You?" Paloma's face broke out into a beautiful smile, "Nicholas Crane, stroll?"  
  
"Why, yes, Little Lo," Fox grinned at the smiling woman, "For your information, I am an avid stroller."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
  
"Believe what you will," Fox shrugged, "I love to take walks around this here town of ours."  
  
"Right," Paloma walked past him, toward the park bench, she heard his footsteps follow behind, "my guess is that you woke up this morning to find your father sipping brandy in his robe, Rebecca prancing around in some way- too-short nightie, and you couldn't stand it anymore so you walked out the door."  
  
"Hmm," Fox took a seat beside her, "were you spying on me, Lo?"  
  
"No," She shook her head, "its just, I remember that every Saturday, my mother and I would pick you and your sisters up from the mansion to go out and play because your parents were always in some fight. Your father was always drunk with his latest fling at his arm, and your mother would always have the most sour face."  
  
"Such is my life."  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing up the past."  
  
"Hey," Fox nudged her shoulder, "it's not a bother, really, Lo. I've come to the realization that my parents, my family, will never be the picture of perfection."  
  
"It's just," Paloma looked up into his eyes, "I never understood why my sister would get stars in her eyes every time anyone would mention the Cranes. She built this amazing picture of you all in her mind."  
  
"If only she were there to see that we were FAR from perfect."  
  
"I think she realizes that now," Paloma broke their gaze and stared off as her mind filled with worry for her sister's situation, "I don't know why she stays there."  
  
"Listen, Lo," Fox spoke trying to cheer his friend, "your sister is a strong woman. She knows how to hold her own, even in my family's house."  
  
"I suppose your right."  
  
"I am." Fox closed the topic, "hey, so I explained what I'm doing here, what's your story?"  
  
Paloma lowered her head and muttered something under her breath.  
  
'I had this vivid dream about you and me last night, and I came out here to rehash my feelings for you,' Paloma thought in her mind.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Um," Paloma sat upright, "nothing. I was just strolling too."  
  
"Really?" Fox's eyebrows shot up as he inched closer to Paloma on the bench, "when I walked up to you, it seemed like you were a world away."  
  
"I was," She nodded, "I don't know, Nicky. I mean, I came out here to get some air, and well, I found myself standing in the middle of the field thinking about how we used to play out here in the winter."  
  
"I remember," Fox bent forward and rested himself on his elbows, "every weekend, you and your mother would come and rescue me and my siblings from the Crane household."  
  
"Yeah, she would take us all down here, and we'd spend hours out here in the park just chasing each other through the woods."  
  
"If I remember correctly," Fox cleared his throat, "I did most of the chasing."  
  
"Not much has changed, I see."  
  
"Good one, Lo." Fox smiled, "but you never protested to me chasing you when we were kids, what about now?"  
  
Paloma felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She turned her head to face in the opposite direction, trying to hide the flush from his comments. He gave her no time to answer though, for he chimed in with a grin.  
  
"You know, Lo," Fox sighed, "most of my fondest childhood memories include you in them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah," Fox sat up and placed an arm behind her back, "it's a little strange though, but most of my memories, from before boarding school, was hanging out with you."  
  
"I suppose I understand," Paloma nodded, "I was over there quite a bit after my father and Antonio had left. My sister and brothers were so occupied with their after school activities, Theresa with choir and ballet classes, Miguel with soccer and baseball practice, and Luis with his jobs, I was pretty much stuck tagging along with my mama when she went to work."  
  
"So you didn't enjoy it?"  
  
"It's not that, Nicky," Paloma turned to face him, "it's just, I'd always wanted to do something after school, but my mama always said I was too young."  
  
"What sort of things did you want to do?"  
  
"I'd always wanted to be a part of the Harmony Children's Theatre, but Luis had always said that I would never earn a living as an actress." Paloma sighed, "It's the performer in me I guess."  
  
"I remember," Fox sat back and laughed, "when we were younger, you used to grab bed sheets from the hall closet and set them up as curtains in the playroom. You'd grab all my action figures and my sister's dolls and set them up like your audience. I used to watch you as you performed your soliloquies and one-woman shows to my Star Wars action figures."  
  
"Must you remind me?" Paloma squeezed her eyes shut and laughed at herself as Fox described his memories.  
  
"You were actually very entertaining." Fox smiled, "There was this one time, if I remember correctly, you were doing that balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, and you were so upset with me because I didn't want to play Romeo."  
  
"Oh, dear." Paloma turned her head, "I remember that all too well."  
  
"Yeah, I wanted nothing to do with your little scene, but you told me that no one else could play the part of Romeo because I was the only boy." Fox shook his head, "but I wouldn't budge. So you walked of huffing and puffing, right up to my mother."  
  
"Nicky, must we bring this up?"  
  
"Yes Lo, we must." Fox hid his laughter, it was so amusing to watch Paloma writhe, "So, to make this story short, you told on me, to my mother, and she said that if you were so adamant on doing the Romeo and Juliet scene, that you should step up and play the part of Romeo, and let my one of my sister's play Juliet."  
  
"Okay, Nicky," Paloma rolled her eyes, "I remember."  
  
"Oh, but I'm not finished," Fox put up his hand, "SO, you were so upset with my mother's suggestion that you stomped your way back to the playroom and had the most hilarious hissy fit. You went around saying that Shakespeare would rollover in his grave if a woman was playing Romeo. That if YOU played Romeo the world would crumble to pieces and end!!"  
  
"Yes, okay."  
  
"Oh my word, Lo." Fox couldn't keep it in any longer, so he let out a burst of laughter as Paloma watched, unamused, "Your mother took you home that instant, kicking and screaming, because you were so upset that anyone could ever suggest such a thing. You were spouting off about how it would be a disgrace, and I remember quite vividly that you didn't speak to me for three weeks straight until I would apologize to you for telling on you to my mother."  
  
"You never did, you know." Paloma turned to face Fox who was giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lo." Fox tried to calm himself when he saw the perturbed look on his friend's face, "it's just, you were such the little drama queen when we were younger."  
  
"Oh, please, NICKY!!" Paloma threw her hands up in the air and turned to face the taller man, "do NOT get me started on drama! Would you like me to bring up that time that you had the temper tantrum of the century when you thought that it was ME who had torn up your Mr. Teddy Bear?"  
  
"Lo, please." Fox's laughter subsided and his cheeks became warmer as the younger woman's eyes gleamed, "let's not go there."  
  
"Oh, let's." Paloma crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as she watched Fox's shoulders shrink and his head bury itself in his hands. "As I remember, you walked in with TEARS on your ten-year-old face because you had found your beloved Mr. Teddy Bear missing an eye and his arm was falling off at the seam."  
  
"Lo," Fox whined, but it didn't cause Paloma to faulter.  
  
"You stomped up to me, who was minding her OWN business in the corner of the playroom, and you took my hair in your hand and pulled with all the strength you had!"  
  
Fox shook his head.  
  
"Then after I cried out in PAIN, my mother came running into the playroom and walked in on me trying to pull my hair out of your big chubby little boy hands." Paloma bent over in laughter and sat up as soon as she caught her breath, "I remember you whining to my mother, saying that I tore up your Mr. Teddy Bear, and you fell to the floor and banged your fists against it in a fit of anger."  
  
"Alright, Lo" Fox rolled his eyes at the laughing woman, "I get your point."  
  
"My point NICKY," Paloma stopped laughing and turned to face the brown-eyed man, "is that YOU cannot be topped on the 'drama-queen' list."  
  
"Yeah, well I've grown out of that phase."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"I have," Fox nodded, "and I'd like to put that in the past, where it belongs."  
  
"Oh, Nicky," Paloma placed her hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to get you upset, I was just trying to make a point."  
  
"Your point was made." He huffed.  
  
"Come on, Nicholas Crane," Paloma nudged him to try and pry out a smile, "you can dish it out, but you can't take it? I really meant no harm, I only tease the people I like in this world, so consider it a privilege."  
  
The light in Fox's eyes grew at the younger woman's comment. He turned to face her smiling eyes.  
  
"You like me?" Fox questioned, "so that whole, 'I-hate-the-rich-brat' thing was just an act?"  
  
"No," Paloma shook her head, "I do HATE the rich brat Nicky, but I'm starting to grow fond of the 'little-boy-trapped-in-a-rich-brat's-body' Nicky. You gotta ease up a little, learn how to have fun, let loose."  
  
"You sound like your sister," Fox sighed, "she's always going on and on, talking about some love thing. It's like her head is up in the clouds."  
  
"No, Theresa and I may have the same 'free-spirit', but we certainly do not share the same outlook on love."  
  
"What do YOU have against love?" Fox's ears perked up.  
  
"I don't have anything against love, Nicky," Paloma turned away, "it's just I take a more practical approach to love. My sister believes in fate, true love, bliss, butterflies in your stomach, and all that mumbo jumbo."  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"Not exactly," Paloma shrugged, "it's just, I do believe in love, but I think it's got to come slowly, gradually. You start off as friends, turn into the best of friends, and then allow love to take it's course. I don't believe in love at first sight."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Lust at first sight, is what I call it." Paloma pulled her coat around her body as a cool wind brushed past her, "But, love, REAL love takes time, effort, and a lot of patience."  
  
"Lo?" Fox touched her arm with his inquiry, "have you ever been in love?"  
  
"No." Paloma whispered, "I thought I was, but it wasn't anything close to love. That experience helped me realize that love is not feeling, it's a knowing."  
  
"Wow." Fox threw his head back and closed his eyes, "how do you do it, Lo?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Have so much passion? So much life?" Fox shook his head in disbelief, "you must get awfully tired."  
  
"Living passionately has kept me alive all these years," Paloma's face turned serious, "without it, I don't think I would have survived so many years apart from the people I loved."  
  
"There's another thing we have in common."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being shipped off to some far away place by our families."  
  
"You mean, my going to Spain and your going away to boarding school?"  
  
"Yeah," Fox ran a hand through his hair, "only, the people back at home actually missed and loved you."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder, though."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Paloma shifted in her seat and her eyes were clear that her mind was somewhere else. Fox turned towards her and allowed his expression to change into one of confusion.  
  
"It's just," Paloma wrung her hands in her lap, "I never understood, never could really grasp, the concept of my mother giving me away."  
  
"She had to, Lo."  
  
"I know," Paloma nodded, "I know all this. And part of me DOES understand. Part of me knows that my family couldn't have made it, financially, if I were around. I know my mother loves me, and wants the best for me. But the other part of me can't put to rest the feeling of uneasiness that I have when I'm with them."  
  
"Tell me, Lo." Fox's eyes fixated themselves on the beautiful girl.  
  
"I don't know, Nicky," she shook her head, "I can't help but feel so jealous when I see the relationship that my mother has toward Miguel, Theresa, and Luis. They've been through so much together. They've had to suffer together, love together, hurt together, live together, experience joy together."  
  
"And, you didn't."  
  
"It's like I don't know who they are," Paloma sighed, "I want to know, I do. But, there's a part of me that just doesn't know where I fit into the mold. Where do I belong in the family?"  
  
Fox could see that this subject troubled his friend. But, he knew that her family still loved her with all their heart, and he attempted to show her.  
  
"Lo," He took her hand in his own, "look at me."  
  
"Yeah?" Paloma allowed Fox to take her hand, and she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Listen, Lo." He started, "Regardless of what you feel, I know for a FACT that your mother, your sister, and your brothers LOVE you unconditionally. I'm sure it's hard for you since you feel like you've missed so much, but if I know anything about your family, I know that there is nothing that could come between the bond you all have with each other."  
  
"Nicky," Paloma smiled, "since when did you grow up and start giving good advice?"  
  
"I've had to grow up a lot since my mother shipped me off to my first boarding school when I was thirteen." Fox broke their gaze and turned his head.  
  
"My turn to listen, Nicky," Paloma whispered, "tell me."  
  
"There's nothing much to tell, Lo." Fox's eyes drifted toward the children playing in the snow, "my parent's really paid no mind to me other than in front of their friends, for show of course, and as soon as I hit the age of thirteen, my bags were packed and I was shipped off some boarding school in upstate New York. From there, I got kicked out of seven schools on the east coast, three on the west coast, and two schools in the UK. After I barely graduated from high school, it was off to Harvard, which I got in no doubt by my grandfather pulling strings, and after a couple years in good ol' bean-town I decided to head home and figure out what to do next."  
  
Fox ended with a sigh continued to watch the children when Paloma spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry." She tried to smile, "I know how much you wished that you had a real family."  
  
"Actually, Lo." Fox turned, "I don't mind it much. When I was a kid, I resented not having a real family, but now, I don't really care much. My family has shaped me to be the man I am today, and I have no regrets."  
  
"You can't mean that, Nicky."  
  
"Oh, but I do." Fox nodded, "There's nothing that you can do or say or anything that ANYONE can do or say to change the way my family treated me, treats me."  
  
"Yeah, but you can't honestly say that you don't care." Paloma's forehead creased with worry, "Nicky, I know you. And you are not the stuck-up snob that people make you out to be. You play that part, sure, but that is NOT who you are."  
  
"How you can say that, Lo?" Fox's tone changed, "You have no idea what I went through."  
  
"I don't?" Paloma shook her head, "I grew up thousands of miles away from my family. I had to learn how to depend on myself and my abilities. There was never a mother who was there to comfort me, a sister to tell all my secrets to, brothers to protect me from harm, a father to raise me. Even though I was brought up around family members, I was never really a part of their family. I had to make my own life, had to learn things the hard way."  
  
"But at least you grew up with people that cared."  
  
"All my aunt and uncle knew about raising a child was to shower me with expensive things." Paloma thought back to her life in Spain, "My uncle's family can be called the 'Cranes' of Spain. They thought that buying me all the jewels and treasures in the world could buy my happiness."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am." Paloma nodded, "The Garcia's, my uncle's family, are all about the mansions, the parties, the diamonds, the cars, the beautiful gowns, but there's no real love there. None at all."  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"No," Paloma sighed, "no one really knew. My mother thought that sending me to live with my aunt and uncle would be good for me. I wouldn't have to worry about money, food, shelter, clothing. I would be taken care of. I would eat, have a place to sleep, have an education."  
  
"Lo,"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to my aunt and uncle for what they did for me. What they sacrificed. But they didn't know how to love a child, for they never had one of their own." Paloma looked off into the trees, "But they DID allow me into their home, placed me in the finest schools, showed me all the wonders of the world, and made sure I was well taken care of when it came to finances."  
  
"But," Fox knew there was more.  
  
"But," Paloma bit her bottom lip to stop her voice from shaking, "I would have given all of it up just to be back home in Harmony again, to be with my parents, my brothers, Theresa. I gained the world, Nicky, but I lost myself."  
  
"I didn't know any of this."  
  
"So," Paloma continued, "you see, Nicky. I know more about your life than you know. Your life was my life."  
  
"Listen to us, Lo." Nicky let a faint laugh escape his lips, "aren't we just the picture of perfection? Poor little rich kids?"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Paloma closed her tired eyes and rested her head back against the cool metal of the bench. She breathed hard as she tried to sweep away the emotion that was aching to burst out of her body. She had never talked so openly, so candidly, about her feelings toward her family, toward herself. But, she felt so comfortable as she shared her heart with Nicholas Crane. Her mind was telling her that opening her life to this man was ridiculous, but she couldn't push aside the emotion that her heart was screaming to her. This man, a man whom she had thought she despised, had become her confidant, her friend. This man, who days earlier, she could barely stand to be with in the same room, had offered her his ear and his comfort. Her mind and her heart were telling her completely opposite things. But one thing was for sure. In all her years, Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald had never heard her heart speak so clearly.  
  
So, very clearly.  
  
Fox Crane exhaled in a deep sigh and watched as his breath clouded the air. He rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers and looked out toward the snow-covered field before him. As he watched the children throw snowballs, his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had just had with the woman seated beside him. In his entire life, Fox had never allowed anyone into his inner most thoughts. Everyone knew how much he had despised his family, but no one ever bothered to ask him why, until today. He hated speaking so intimately with anyone, but with her it all seemed so different. Almost natural. It was as if Fox had been speaking to his closest friend. It seemed so right to allow Paloma into his mind, his heart, and it was the first time in his entire life that he allowed the wall between Fox Crane and Nicky Crane to crumble. It took so much out of him to share his feelings the way he just had with her, but the effort was well worth it to be able to spend a moment in her presence. A surge of emotion and knowledge hit Fox hard that morning, and he didn't know what to make of the thoughts that were filling his mind in the silence that they shared. All he knew was that there was no other place in the world that he wanted to be more than where he was at that very moment.  
  
Next to her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* TA-DAA!! It's attack of the long chapters! LOL! I was going through this and trying to find a place to break it up, but again, I could not. So, here's another mini-'novel' for you to enjoy! Please r/r! Feedback is always a great encouragement! Thanks! =) 


	22. Sisterly Advice

*ring* *ring* *ring*  
  
Paloma snapped out of her thoughts as the sound of her ringing phone pierced her ears. She lifted it up to see whom the call was from, and when she recognized the number she quickly answered.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, "Miguel?"  
  
"Yeah," His voice was rasped and tired, "mana, I need to talk to you."  
  
Paloma's mind raced as the sound of her brother's troubled voice filled her ears. He was clearly distraught over something.  
  
"Of course, Guelito," Paloma nodded, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Book Café." Miguel sighed, "You still remember where that is?"  
  
"Miguel," Paloma smiled, "nothing's changed in this town. I'll be right over, just wait for me there."  
  
"Thanks." Miguel shifted in his seat and hung up the phone. He stared back into his steaming cup of coffee and drummed his fingers lightly on the table.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Your brother okay?"  
  
Paloma turned to the owner of the voice and remembered where she was. Nicky Crane was seated beside her and for the last ten minutes the two sat in silence, engrossed in their own thoughts.  
  
"Oh," Paloma shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't sound too well. He asked me if I could meet him to talk."  
  
"I see." Fox's eyes fell.  
  
"How about you and I continue our conversation another time?" Paloma patted his arm, sensing that he was upset.  
  
"Yeah." Fox nodded, "I'm sorry, Paloma. I won't keep you any longer."  
  
"Why don't you walk me over to meet him?" Paloma smiled, "That is, if you want to."  
  
Fox was tempted to say 'duh?', but he fought the urge. He simply smiled as he stood and offered his arm to his friend. Paloma stood from her seat and smoothed her hair behind her ears before easing her arm into Fox's and smiling up at him. "What?" Fox cocked his head to the side when he couldn't place the look she had on her face.  
  
"Nothing." Paloma turned her head to smile. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Well, Shall we?" Fox cleared his throat and motioned for them to walk.  
  
"We shall."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Miguel?"  
  
Miguel looked up from the table to see the face of his younger sister. He could tell that she was worried about him, and he tried hard to smile when he felt her place her hand on his shoulder. He noticed the man that walked in with Paloma and his forehead wrinkled in confusion as to what his sister was doing with this man, then he suddenly felt his head getting warm.  
  
"Mana." Miguel whispered, "Fox."  
  
"Hey Miguel." The older man nodded, "I better let you guys talk. I'll see you later, Paloma. It was nice running into you."  
  
"You too, Nicky." Paloma smiled at his handsome face and watched him walk toward the counter to order a drink.  
  
"I'm not going to ask." Miguel shook his head.  
  
"Good," Paloma smiled, "Because I wouldn't have answered."  
  
"Mana." Miguel's mind brought itself back to the reason why he had called his sister, "I'm so lost right now, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Miguel," Paloma took her seat across from her brother and stretched her hand out to hold his own, "what is it?"  
  
"I went for a walk this morning," Miguel started, "You know, to clear my mind of everything that's been going on."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The whole thing with Antonio got me thinking a lot about life." Miguel took a sip from his, now lukewarm, coffee before continuing, "And, well I went out for a walk to try and figure some things out, until I saw her."  
  
"You ran into Charity?" Paloma's eyes grew wide.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Oh," Paloma sighed and ran her thumb across her brother's hand in a gesture of comfort, "I see. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, when I was walking down the street, I saw Kay walk into the clinic, and I followed her in." Miguel breathed a deep sigh. "She was there for her first appointment, mana."  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No," Miguel ran his hand through his thick hair and closed his eyes, "I mean, she tried to tell me the other night about it, but I just brushed her off."  
  
"Miguel." Paloma's spoke with a disappointed tone.  
  
"I know," Miguel nodded, "I know. It was just that I was talking to Charity when she approached me to talk, and I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Miguel," Paloma sighed and looked her brother in the eye, "I'm not going to be quick to dismiss whatever it was that you and Charity had."  
  
"Have, mana, have."  
  
"Alright," Paloma shook her head at her brother's stubbornness, "HAVE. But, Kay is pregnant. And I know that you are more responsible than that."  
  
"I know," Miguel groaned, "When I saw her I was so upset that she hadn't told me about the appointment, but when she said that she tried, I felt like kicking myself in the head for being so stupid."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"And, I begged her to let me go in with her to see the doctor."  
  
"But, since you're here," Paloma sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, "and NOT in the clinic, I'm going to assume that she didn't let you go with her."  
  
"This is KILLING ME, mana!" Miguel clenched his fists, but soon loosened them. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"What you SHOULD do, Miguel." Paloma's voice softened, "is find Kay, and tell her that the two of you need to talk. It's obvious to me, and I'm sure everyone, that you guys have a lot of unfinished business to talk about. You are going to be a father, Miguel. And whether or not you like it, you and Kay are forever going to have some kind of connection."  
  
"I know all this."  
  
"Don't assume that you know everything," Paloma leaned in, "Miguel, you have no idea what's going on in Kay's mind. God knows what she could be going through right now. I know that you and her haven't been on the best terms lately, but just try and imagine what she could be feeling right now. She's pregnant, living in a home with the girl that YOU love, and she feels alone."  
  
"How do I let her know that she's not?" Miguel's eyes pleaded for Paloma to offer a solution.  
  
"Women who are pregnant are more emotional than those who aren't," Paloma said matter-of-factly, "so, I'm sure you can imagine that Kay is going to be pretty emotional for the next few months or so. She needs someone who understands her, someone who knows her, someone who can get her through this. Miguel, Kay needs YOU."  
  
Miguel bit his lower lip and hung his head. His sister was completely right. Even though Kay had tried to break him and Charity apart, she didn't land in her predicament alone. He was partly responsible for the fact that Kay was pregnant. And, she was alone. Miguel and Kay hadn't been talking much lately, but he'd known her since they were kids, and he knew when something was troubling her without having to be told.  
  
"You're right, mana." Miguel sighed, "You're absolutely right. I've been such a jerk to her lately, I'm not surprised that she didn't want me to be a part of her pregnancy. I've treated her like crap these past few months. I never wanted to be a father so young, and I know that she had much bigger plans for herself too, but I'm not going to let her think that she's alone through this."  
  
"There's the Miguel that I know." Paloma smiled as her brother was having his revelation.  
  
"Mana," Miguel stood from his seat and walked over to his sister, "you were always the best at giving advice."  
  
"You don't have to remind me, Guelito." Paloma smiled, "the three o'clock in the morning phone calls to me in Spain pretty much assured me of that."  
  
"I am sorry for that." Miguel pouted, "Thank you, thank you so much! I have to go find her."  
  
Miguel bent down and placed a kiss on his sister's forehead before straightening up and gabbing his coat from behind his chair. He pulled a few dollars from his pocket and laid them on the table to pay for his coffee, and with a smile he walked out of the coffee shop on a mission to right his wrong.  
  
Paloma watched as her older brother walked out the door with smile on his face and a skip to his steps. A warm feeling overcame her body and a smile graced her face when she realized that she had just had a heart-to-heart conversation with Miguel. She was able to play the part of the advice- giving sister, and it felt so amazing to be able to do that again. Paloma shook her head, and slowly looked up to say a little prayer for her brother, that he would eventually become a wonderful man and father.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You really are great at giving advice, aren't you?"  
  
Paloma turned in her chair at the sound of the voice. She had to smile when she heard the owner's footsteps nearing where she was seated.  
  
"Nicky Crane," Paloma rolled her eyes with a smile, "You're still hanging around here? I'd think that you didn't want to mingle around with the common folk for more than five minutes."  
  
"Please," Fox put a hand up at Paloma's joke, "I'm rather enjoying being in the company of the average joe's."  
  
"Why?" Paloma watched as he took a seat across from her, "So that you can feel more superior?"  
  
"That's not it at all, Lo." Fox too his seat and leaned both elbows on the table loving how the back-and-forth between him and Paloma had now taken a more sarcastic-joking tone, "I've just come to the realization that the common folk, as you put it, are my kind of people."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"It's is, Lo." Fox nodded and grabbed a piece of Paloma's muffin and popped it in his mouth.  
  
"Nicky Crane," Paloma slapped his hand as it made another attempt to steal a bite from her breakfast, "no matter what you say, you will never be an Average Joe."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," She shook her head with smile, "but I'd rather keep you the way you are."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Paloma leaned forward just as he leaned in as well, their faces were just inches apart and Fox's eyes began to sparkle. But before Fox could speak a word, Paloma leaned further in and whispered, "that way, I can brag to all my friends that I've got a Crane tied around my little finger."  
  
"Ouch." Fox sat back with a laugh. "Lo, so you finally admit, you're using me?"  
  
"That is my master plan, Crane." Paloma sighed.  
  
"Well," Fox nodded, "I'm a sucker for beautiful brunettes, so that's a plan that I'm willing to be a part of."  
  
"Good," Paloma stood from her seat and slipped her coat around her shoulders, "as long as we both agree that this whole friendship between you and I is just to feed my ego."  
  
"I am at your disposal," Fox looked up into her brown eyes, "you're wish is my command."  
  
"Ah, since you put it that way," Paloma placed her hand on her hip, "you and I are going to do a little shopping. I didn't get the chance to send my family any presents for Christmas, so I thought I might use today to see what this town has to offer."  
  
"As you wish." Fox stood from his chair and bowed to Paloma.  
  
"Nicky?" Paloma placed her arm in his as they walked out of the Book Café.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know I was just kidding bout that whole using you thing?" Paloma looked up into his smiling eyes.  
  
"Just like I was just playing around with the whole 'you-wish-is-my-command- thing'." Fox laughed.  
  
"Aw," Paloma pouted, "I was kinda hoping that part would be true."  
  
"In your dreams, Little Lo." Fox laughed as they stepped out into the snow and made their way down the street, "In your dreams."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* SORRY this took so long to post. Hope you guys like it! Feedback please and suggestions would be great! =) Thanks!! 


	23. Practical Jokes

*A/N* Don't kill me now, OKAY? But, I've fastforward-ed through time and now we are about a week after the last chapter. Here's the low-down, Theresa is still stressing herself at work, but not as much with Ethan (happy that Noah's back in town), Luis and Sheridan are still stealing little rendezvous hoping that Antonio won't realize they are in love, Miguel and Kay are now on speaking terms (though Kay is still a bit wary of Miguel), AND finally Paloma and Fox are starting to ease into their newly found friendship, trying to iron out all the kinks in it. So, that's where we are today.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy what's to come!!! =)  
  
  
  
"Ethan. Son?" The steel-blue eyes of the older man greeted his eldest with a smile, "Come on in."  
  
"Hey Sam," Ethan grinned at his father and walked through the doorway of his family's home, "Good morning, Grace."  
  
"Hey, Ethan!" Grace Bennett walked in from the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist, "What brings you here this morning?"  
  
"Well," Ethan cleared his throat, "I was hoping to see if Noah wanted to head down to the marina with me today. Thought we'd do a little sailing."  
  
"Oh, Ethan." Sam smiled at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder as he escorted him into the living room, "Noah would love that!"  
  
"You think so, Sam?"  
  
"Of course he would," Grace answered for her husband.  
  
"Let me go up and let him know you're down here," Sam nodded, "you know I think he's still asleep."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, Ethan?" Grace sat on her living room sofa and sighed, trying to find a way to start a conversation, but soon was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell, "would you excuse me? I wonder who it could be at this time in the morning."  
  
Grace made her way to her front door and peeked through the glass with a slight giggle. The face on the other side was smiling and bright. Grace's eyes lit up as she pulled the door open to reveal the young woman who was smiling at her through the window, only moments before.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Bennett!"  
  
"Theresa!" Grace threw her arms around the young woman and pulled her in from the cold, "what can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually," Theresa raised her eyebrows and pulled out a brown paper bag from behind her back with a smile.  
  
"Well," Grace laughed, "you better run on up and see if you can catch my husband before he wakes Noah up."  
  
"He's still asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, but Sam went up to wake him."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. B!" Theresa raced up the stairs skipping a step in between.  
  
Grace shook her head and sighed, knowing full well that chaos was about to ensue in her home this morning. She realized that she had left her husband's son sitting on the sofa and Grace rushed it to see if he needed any attending.  
  
"Ethan?" Grace made her way toward him, "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's fine, Grace." Ethan stood from his spot on the sofa, "was that Theresa's voice I heard?"  
  
"Yes it was," Grace tried to hide the smile, she was amazed that Ethan could sense Theresa's presence still.  
  
"Oh," Ethan nodded, "she just stopped by?"  
  
"Actually," Grace swallowed hard trying not to laugh, "she went upstairs to wake my son."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"You will in about ten seconds." Sam Bennett made his entrance into the living room with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven." Grace counted.  
  
"You see son," Sam spoke between his laughter as his wife counted down, "they've been doing this ever since they we children."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Practical jokes."  
  
"Six, five, four." Grace continued.  
  
"They've been trying to one up each other, so the jokes get worse and worse every time."  
  
Ethan nodded in understanding but was still confused and a little frustrated at what his father had just said, he walked to the foot of the stairwell and crossed his arms in anticipation.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two." Sam joined his wife.  
  
"ONE!!"  
  
"THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
Theresa's shriek could be heard from upstairs and she hurried her way down the hallway toward the stairs. She flew down the stairs and straight into Ethan's arms.  
  
"Umph!" Theresa knocked Ethan over onto the floor.  
  
"Theresa?" Ethan sat up and saw the smiling face of his former girlfriend beneath him.  
  
"Oh, Ethan!" Theresa smiled, "I, uh, didn't know you were here!"  
  
"What's going on?" Ethan asked as the sound of Noah's footsteps became louder by the second.  
  
"Sorry, Ethan!" Theresa squealed in delight, "I got to run!"  
  
"Get back here, Resa!" Noah screamed as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"Oh dear!" Grace fell onto the sofa in hysterical laughter as Theresa ran to stand behind Sam, and her son made his way into the living room with whipped cream all over his face and hair.  
  
"Come here!" Noah raged as he walked up to his dad and tried to reach around him, "You are so completely dead, Theresa!"  
  
"Alright kids!" Sam put his hand up and stepped forward to block his son, "that's enough. Theresa got her prank and we had a laugh."  
  
"Dad!" Noah stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, "You're going to let her get away with it?"  
  
"Noah, honey." Grace stopped herself from laughing at her son's predicament, she walked toward Theresa and placed her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Noah rolled his eyes, "my whole family has turned on me!"  
  
"You completely deserved it!" Theresa stuck her tongue out at him and smiled, "You ran into my house last week and poured freezing cold water all over my bed. WHILE I WAS IN IT!"  
  
"But,"  
  
"Noah," Sam laughed, "Theresa's right, you seriously do deserve it for the thing you pulled on her last week."  
  
"Fine," Noah conceded and walked up to Theresa who was beaming, "truce?"  
  
Theresa looked up at her friend, who had his arms open wide, and searched his eyes for sincerity, she almost found it, but soon realized that this was just another one of Noah's little tricks.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Theresa stepped back behind Sam and looked over his shoulder, "I know how your twisted little mind works Noah Bennett, and I am not going to let you win this one. It's my turn, Bennett!"  
  
"Ahem?" Ethan cleared his throat to signal his presence.  
  
"Hey bro!" Noah turned and smiled at the sight of his older brother, "sorry about all this, but Theresa has yet to grow up."  
  
"You're one to talk." Grace laughed at her son's comment.  
  
"Why don't I go on up and wash off this whipped cream?" Noah eyed Theresa as he made his way up the steps, "I'll be right back."  
  
"That was," Ethan crossed his arms as a look of confusion spread across his face, "interesting."  
  
"I got him good this time." Theresa squealed, "Did you see that look on his face Chief Bennett?"  
  
"It sure was priceless," Sam laughed.  
  
"I'd watch out if I were you Theresa," Grace walked forward and placed an arm around his son's friend, "you know that Noah will not let this one slide by."  
  
"I'm not the least bit worried," Theresa smiled, "Anything he does to me cannot top today."  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yeah Ethan?"  
  
"I," Ethan scratched the back of his head before continuing, "I just don't know what to say. It's so not like you to do something like this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Theresa turned to face him.  
  
"I mean," Ethan cleared his throat, "It's just that it's been a while since I've seen this side of you."  
  
"What side?" Theresa's eyebrow raised.  
  
"The silly, goofy, side." Ethan stepped forward and looked down into her eyes. "That smile. I don't think I've seen you smile like that in the longest time."  
  
"Oh, Ethan." Theresa felt her cheeks grow warm, "I owe it all to the man who's washing the whipped cream from his hair."  
  
"Noah?"  
  
"Yeah," Theresa nodded, not knowing how her words affected her ex-fiance, "Noah's always brought out the little girl in me. Ever since we were younger, he's been someone who I never felt restrained with. Like I could always be myself around him."  
  
"I see."  
  
Ethan nodded and turned to stare out his father's living room window. Theresa's words sunk deep into his heart and rung loudly in his ears. There was a time when she spoke so lovingly and highly of their relationship. There was a time where he could make her smile like that. But now, that smile, was no longer his. It was someone else's, and that fact did not sit well with Ethan.  
  
Not well at all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* Thank You very much for hanging on with me through this. It's been a pretty tough last month or so and I SINCERELY offer my apologies for not updating any sooner, but things were really getting hectic and stressful in my life, and I'd always seen writing this fic as a way to 'escape' and relieve myself, but I haven't had time to sit down and write, until now. So, again, I thank you for understanding, and I (hopefully) will be adding another chapter or two SOON. Also, I'll be trying to transition this fic into the storyline that we have going on in the show as well (Antonio cured, Sheridan pregnant, Theresa kicked out because of a fake marriage, etc. etc. etc.) Take Care!! WG 


	24. The Moment She Knew

"Mija?" Pilar turned from her newspaper at the sound of the kitchen door swing open.  
  
"Good morning, mama." Paloma smiled and bent as she kissed her mother on the head, "did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes," Pilar nodded. She noticed her daughter was fully dressed and wondered where she could be going this early in the morning, "Paloma?"  
  
"Yes, mama?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Pilar motioned with her hand at Paloma's clothing.  
  
"Oh," Paloma felt herself blush, "um I thought I'd get a head start today. I figured that I would go down to the university and enroll today."  
  
"You're going to go to school here?"  
  
"Yeah," Paloma took a seat at the table and smiled as her mother's face lit up, "I got accepted to a school on the West coast, but I decided to stay here. For the family."  
  
"I'm so glad you did," Paloma could feel the joy surge in her heart, "that would be wonderful!"  
  
Paloma nodded in agreement, silently reprimanding herself for not telling her mother the complete truth. It was true that Paloma wished to stay in Harmony to be closer to her family, especially as Antonio was still recovering from his setback, but there was another reason why she felt it was worth staying in Harmony. She sat at the kitchen table and thought back to the afternoon that convinced her to remain in her hometown.  
  
**************************TWO DAYS EARLIER*************************  
  
"So," Paloma sighed as she walked along the pier with her newly acquired friend, "what do you have planned?"  
  
"For what?" Her friend asked.  
  
"For life," Paloma stopped and climbed on the railing to sit, "I mean, it's great and all that you're back, but what are you going to do now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nicky," Paloma turned to face Nicholas Crane who was leaning on his elbows against the rail, "I mean, are you going to continue to do menial jobs around Crane Industries? Are you going to finish school? What?"  
  
"No one's ever asked that before." Fox sighed and stared out toward the horizon where the sun was descending.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," Fox stood and placed his hands in his pocket before continuing, "I guess everyone just figured that I would be a leach off of my father and grandfather since I was the 'second' son."  
  
"And now?" Paloma wondered.  
  
"Now," Fox ran a hand through his hair and sighed at the question, "Now, I don't know. Now, I'm the one who's going to take over the entire Crane empire, and I have no idea what to do with it. I mean, Ethan was the one who had all the formal training. He's the one who went to school, the one who accompanied father to work when he was a kid, sat in on all the business meetings when he was in high school. I have no clue what to do now."  
  
"I see." Paloma nodded and stared at her friend's face, realizing how lost he truly was, "Well, what do YOU want to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what is it that YOU want, Nicky?" Paloma shrugged, "I know what other people want and expect, but what about you?"  
  
"I've never even thought about that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't think I had to," Fox smirked, "I always figured that everything would be given to me. I never thought I had to work."  
  
"Oh, God forbid." Paloma rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." Fox turned to face Paloma to explain, "I mean, I just didn't expect the whole thing with Ethan to happen. You know? I grew up with the guy as my older brother, the one whose shadow I had to live in because he was the oldest son, and I was merely the other one."  
  
"But now?"  
  
"Now, I'm the one who's got the responsibility." Fox stepped in front of Paloma and looked into her eyes as he continued to explain, "I'm the one who's going to have to be responsible for thousands of people's jobs and careers, and I haven't got a clue where to begin."  
  
"Is this what you want to do?" Paloma went back to her question as she climbed down from the railing to stand before him.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yes, honestly."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
"It's silly," Fox shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure it's not. Please tell me?"  
  
"Promise you won't tease me about it?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Well, okay." Fox took a deep breath, "you see, Lo, I've always loved hanging around with kids."  
  
"Really?" Paloma's ears perked up as he continued.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I spent a summer as a camp counselor at a little kids camp."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Community service."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." Paloma hid her smile with her hand.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Fox nodded, "Anyways, my dream, if you want to call it that, is to someday have a camp of my own. You know, for kids like myself."  
  
"Like you? I'm not sure I understand, Nicky."  
  
"Well," Fox moved to lean on the railing again, "there's a lot of kids out there, kids of the rich and famous, and for the most part, their summers are spent either (a) hanging out in some far off country being pulled around by a nanny or (b) taking summer school classes at their boarding school cause daddy and mommy don't want them home for the summer. Too much of a bother."  
  
"I get it," Paloma nodded and turned to face him, "you want a place where over-privileged kids can get down and rough it in the woods for the summer."  
  
"It's not just for the little rich kids." Fox stood to his full height and licked his lips before finishing his thought, "it's for all kids who don't really have your average childhood."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"What I mean is. You know, those kids who have to watch the other kids play outside, seeing the fathers and sons throwing the ball around their front yard, the moms and daughters sitting in their lawn having a tea party. It's for the kids who never really got the chance to be,"  
  
"Kids." Paloma finished his sentence, "I know what you mean. I kinda went through the same thing. I grew up just fine. Skinning my knee after falling off my bike, climbing trees, chasing fireflies on a summer evening, but as soon as I left Harmony and moved to Spain it was all about the rules and restrictions. I couldn't play outside because my aunt thought I'd get too dirty, I couldn't play basketball or baseball cause my uncle said that those were not sports that a lady plays."  
  
"You know now." Fox turned and brushed a stray hair from her face with his hand, "it's hard for those kids, Lo. And, I wish I could turn back time and spend more days making snow angels with you, but since I can't, maybe I could give some other kids the chance."  
  
"I think that it's a wonderful idea, Nicky," Paloma smiled, "I do hope that one day you'll be able to have your dream."  
  
"Someday, Lo." Fox nodded and reached down to take her hands in his, he squeezed her small hands in his in assurance, "Someday I will."  
  
The two friends broke their stare and turned back toward the setting sun. They spent those moments standing side by side in complete stillness and silence. Though their minds raced with a million words, none of which were spoken a loud.  
  
Paloma smiled when she felt the weight of Fox's arm rest upon her shoulder and she inched closer toward him, her head resting just below the nape of his neck. She listened to the steady pace of his heart beating and sighed in the silence that they shared. It had been so long since she felt that she had belonged, so long since she had a true sense of being 'home', and in that moment she knew there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be than the spot she was standing. And there was no other person whom she had wanted to be sharing this very sunset with other than Nicky Crane. In that moment, as the sun slipped beneath the bay, Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald that this was where she belonged. She knew that this man meant much more to her than just a good friend. Paloma knew that this man, the man she had shared so many childhood memories with, the man who turned from being what she thought was her worst enemy into her best friend, she knew that beside Nicholas Foxworthy Crane was where she belonged.  
  
In that moment she knew.  
  
She was home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* TAAAA DAAAA!!! I love sappy stories, LOL! Anyways, stay tuned to see if Fox returns Paloma's feelings. Will he? Won't he? Hmm..you'll have to wait in suspense to see what happens next in the ongoing saga of Paloma and Fox! Take care and thanks for the reviews!! WG 


	25. Scented Candles

"Hey Ethan!" Noah made his way down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed, to greet his older brother, "I'm sorry about all the commotion this morning."  
  
"It's not a problem, Noah." Ethan shrugged, "I guess a little unexpected."  
  
"Yeah," Noah nodded, "Hey, you'll have to help me get that Theresa back. I'm sure you'd know how to get her back good!"  
  
"Um," Ethan grew uneasy.  
  
"Oh," Noah sighed, "That wasn't what I meant, sorry man."  
  
"No, don't worry about it, Noah." Ethan shook his head, "things have been tough lately for me and Theresa. I'm not sure where we stand with each other right now."  
  
"Well, you did marry Gwen and not her." Noah frowned, though this man was his brother, he couldn't help but disapprove of how he broke Theresa's heart the way he did.  
  
"I know Noah, and it's complicated."  
  
"You gotta understand, E." Noah took a seat on the living room sofa, "Theresa and I have known each other our whole lives. She's one of my best friends, probably the best female friend I've ever had, and I look out for her."  
  
"I get it." Ethan felt his heart start to beat faster as Noah spoke of Theresa, the past week he'd been struggling to get rid of the envy he felt every time he saw the two together. He'd tried to brush it off when he saw them walking down the pier. He'd attempted to not pay attention when he noticed them engrossed in a serious conversation at the Book Café. And, he wanted to not think about Theresa's smile when he witnessed the practical joke she played on him that morning, but it was taking a lot of Ethan's energy to try and remain calm.  
  
"I care about that girl a lot, Ethan." Noah continued as his older brother took a seat on the recliner beside him, "I can't say that I am 100% behind your decision to marry Gwen. I know that you have good intentions and you feel loyal to the woman since you are about to have a child with her, but leaving Theresa out there in the cold."  
  
"Noah,"  
  
"She thought you were going to propose to her, Ethan. You told her that you were, and she was ready to give up her entire life in that, that 'family'. She was willing to give up a safe life for her child to be with you."  
  
"It's so complicated, Noah. You have to try and understand that she did so much in the past to make me question her intentions. Time and time again she'd lied to me, to my face, and I still find it hard to forgive her for it."  
  
"Love forgives man." Noah sighed and realized that his older brother was not going to understand anytime soon, "She loved you. And I can tell that she still does. But you have a choice to make. You have to either love her back and forgive her OR you have to let her go."  
  
"Let her go?"  
  
"She still hung up on your relationship, and every time you are there to come to her aid and rescue, she has false hopes. She needs to know that you are only going to be there for her as a friend, nothing more."  
  
"That's what I've been trying to do lately, Noah." Ethan folded his arms and looked up at the ceiling, "But, she still doesn't get it."  
  
"It's because she still sees that love you have for her in your eyes." Noah leaned forward and asked the question that had been on his mind, "You still love her, don't you?"  
  
Ethan remained silent for moment, letting the question sink into his heart. He never thought that his relationship with Theresa would turn out this way. Too much had happened in the past for him to just brush it aside and chalk it up to just 'love', but he had to admit that Theresa still had a hold on his heart, and it wasn't easy to love and live with another woman when much of his heart still belonged to Theresa.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Ethan gave in, "But, Noah. I'm a married man now, and I'm not someone who can just push aside that fact. I'm married and I'm going to be a father."  
  
"Then you know what you got to do."  
  
"Let her go?"  
  
"It's the only way that Theresa can find happiness, Ethan."  
  
"Let her go?" Ethan asked himself this time.  
  
"Don't break her heart again, Ethan." Noah's voice turned serious, "I mean it. Don't do that to her again."  
  
"I don't know if I can let her go."  
  
"You'll have to."  
  
"I know, Noah."  
  
"For her sake, you have to."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Paloma smiled at her mother as she stood from the table and walked into the living room with her cellular phone in hand.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!"  
  
Paloma's smile grew into light laughter as the voice on the other end greeted her.  
  
"Good morning Nicky," She walked to the front window and watched as her mother's next-door-neighbor jogged past on the snow-plowed street, "it's early, I'm surprised you're awake."  
  
"Yes," Fox sat behind the wheel of his sports car and looked forward toward the road as he made a left turn onto a familiar street, "I've learned that waking up earlier only 'lengthens' your day. More time to do the important things in life."  
  
"Important?" Paloma bit her lip to help hide the smile that wanted to show itself, "what sort of important things are you talking about Nicky?"  
  
"Well, like this, now." He pulled into a driveway and shut off the engine, remaining in the warmth of the car as his conversation proceeded, "If I wake up earlier in the day, I'll have much more time to talk to you."  
  
"Nicholas Crane!" Paloma laughed into her phone, "are you trying to flatter me?"  
  
"Maybe," Fox couldn't help but laugh, "that all depends on whether or not it's working."  
  
"Oh," Paloma wished she could see his face at that moment, "trust me, it's working."  
  
"So, Lo?" Fox stepped out of his car and onto the driveway beneath him, with each step the smile of his face grew wider.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you say about a day of unbridled fun at the Harmony Shopping Center?" Fox laughed, "I got to go pick something up for my sister, it's her seventeenth birthday next week, and I need to send something to her now so it'll get to her in time."  
  
"You want me to come along and help you spend you daddy's money?" Paloma laughed and made her way to the sofa to sit.  
  
"Actually," Fox stopped in front of a large, maple doorway and smiled, "I need your expertise, I'm horrible when it comes to presents, especially for chicks."  
  
"Chicks?"  
  
"Sorry," He laughed, "women."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way," Paloma sighed, jokingly, "I'd love to come."  
  
"How soon can you be ready?" Fox asked.  
  
"I'm already dressed," Paloma laughed, "how soon can you be here?"  
  
"I'm right outside."  
  
Paloma jumped from her seat and ran to the door, as she reached for the handle to her front door, she bit her lip with a smile and pulled it open to reveal Nicky Crane's handsome face. Paloma felt a blush rush to her cheek as her eyes greeted his own and a smile graced his countenance.  
  
"Morning, Lo."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So," Paloma walked along side Fox with him pulling her into every shop that sold bath supplies and scented candles, "what about this one?"  
  
"Um," Fox took the candle from her hand and sniffed, "what is it?"  
  
"It's honeysuckle with a dash of lavender." Paloma smiled when Fox shook his head, "what?"  
  
"They all smell the same to me." He shrugged , "So, girls dig this kind of stuff?"  
  
"Well, here's a crash course in shopping for women." Paloma smiled and walked around the shop while she explained.  
  
"Please," Fox smiled and followed her, "enlighten me."  
  
"Gladly," Paloma picked up another candle and smelled it as she continued, "Don't buy her clothes."  
  
"No clothes?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to make the mistake of buying the wrong size," Paloma grinned, "too small or too big, trust me it won't make her day."  
  
"Check."  
  
"No gift certificates."  
  
"Why not?" Fox questioned, "aren't those your safest bet? I mean, you let her choose the gift?"  
  
"Well, it may seem that way, but" Paloma stopped and in front of Fox and looked up at him, "when your give a girl a gift certificate it's like you didn't put any thought into the gift, and it'll make her feel like you don't appreciate her."  
  
"It's for my sister though," Fox shrugged.  
  
"Still the same, Nicky." Paloma put a finger to his chest and winked.  
  
"So, what DO I buy?"  
  
"Well, the list of things that are 'acceptable'," Paloma turned and walked on, occasionally stopping to smell another scented candle, "Jewelry, of course."  
  
"Okay, what else?"  
  
"Well," Paloma motioned her hand around them, "Candles, most all women love scented candles."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I LOVE them!" Paloma smiled, "stay with the floral scents and the ones that smell like baked goods."  
  
"Alright," Fox smiled at his friend and sighed as she took his arm and brought him to another section of the store. He laughed when she picked up another candle and shoved it in his face to smell.  
  
"See?" Paloma laughed, "Warm Vanilla Sugar."  
  
"Wow." Fox took the candle and read the label, "that does smell good!"  
  
"You have to smell the cinnamon roll," She took his hand and led him in another direction.  
  
"So, what else?"  
  
"Well, all women love things that come from the heart."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Little things," She sighed, "things that remind you of her, a boquet of her favorite flowers, a CD of her favorite songs, a scrapbook of your pictures together, some pottery that you painted for her, homemade coupons for things like a 'picnic in the park', or 'a back massage', or 'a candlelit dinner'."  
  
"I have a feeling we're not talking about things to get my sister anymore."  
  
"No," Paloma shook her head, "maybe not, but I'm just giving you the heads up on what to get for your future sweetie."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, when you find her that is."  
  
Fox took the candle from Paloma's hand and set it back on the table beneath him. His eyes followed each step she took as she walked around the store. Fox could hear the loud drumming of his heart as he slipped further and further into his thoughts of Paloma, until the only thing he heard was the sound of his ever beating heart and the only thing his eyes saw was every movement that Paloma made. Fox couldn't help but smile and shut his eyes to savor this very moment. The moment, that in his entire life, he had never thought would become a reality. In that moment, as he stood there relishing in the revelation that his mind, soul, and heart shared, there was one thought that rang clear and true.  
  
'I already found her.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* SORRY for the long wait, but it's nearing the end of the semester and I'm swamped with assignment after assignment. Not to mention the writer's block I've been experiencing these past few weeks. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story. The next few chapters will focus a little more on some of the other members of the Lopez-Fitzgerald family, but MORE Fox and Paloma to come. See what happens next now that Fox realizes he's taken by Paloma! =) Stay tuned!! 


	26. Relationships

"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a girl just watch a sunset?"  
  
"Sorry," He cleared his throat and wrung his hands together to try and release his nervousness, "I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"I'm sorry too," she whispered and turned back to watch the sun's descent into the harbor, "I didn't want to sound rude."  
  
"Do you mind if I joined you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She smoothed out the sand beside her where she sat and patted it down with a smile. He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes to be sure she was alright with his presence, and when he was positive that she was comfortable with him there he nodded and sat beside her on the cool sand.  
  
"It's been so long since we've done this."  
  
"Yeah," She nodded without taking her eyes from the beautiful scene of nature that was before her, "years."  
  
"Too long."  
  
He turned in time to see her rub her hands over her arms and immediately shrugged off his coat to place it over her. She turned to face him at his actions and sighed with a small smile forming on her lips. The pair locked eyes and in one single moment they shared a knowing that, at that very moment, they were where they belonged.  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything, Kay."  
  
It was a nearly inaudible whisper, only loud enough for her ears to hear, but the sincerity in his voice rang loud in Kay Bennett's mind. She looked as far as she could into the eyes of her childhood friend and searched for an ounce of the person she knew so well as a little girl. The corners of Kay's mouth turned up when she found what she was looking for, and for the first time in more than four years, she knew that she was looking into the eyes of the little boy who she fell in love with so long ago.  
  
"Miguel," She sighed, "let's just move forward from here. Please?"  
  
He nodded and swallowed hard at her request. It was true, there was no point in rehashing the events of the past. He and Kay were going to be parents. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald could feel the tears aching to release themselves as he felt his heart break for the woman who was seated beside him. He looked into her eyes and found himself staring into the deep green eyes, not of the girl who was his best friend, but the eyes of the woman who had fallen in love with him, the eyes of the woman who was going to be the mother of his first born child, the eyes of the woman who sat by and watched him love another. For the first time, Miguel realized and could feel the pain she felt. The pain he had caused. And the only thing he wanted at that moment was to take her pain away.  
  
"Move on?" He voice cracked and filled with sadness.  
  
"Please, Miguel." Her eyes pleaded, "I'm not asking anything from you, as far as you and I are concerned. I know now that I can't make you love me. I've tried and I've made a fool of myself. But, we can't push aside the fact that we're about to be parents."  
  
"I know, Kay." He nodded, "Are you scared?"  
  
"You don't even know how much, Miguel." Kay sighed.  
  
"What are you scared about?"  
  
"Miguel," She started, "I'm about to be a mom. I don't even know the first thing about being a mother. I can't even get my relationship with my own mother right. How am I supposed to be a mother to someone? But, that's not the only thing I'm scared about Miguel."  
  
"Tell me, please." Miguel took her hands in his and held it between his own, rubbing them to warm them from the cool winter chill, "Kay, please."  
  
"I'm scared of being alone, Miguel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think I can do this alone."  
  
"You're not alone, Kay."  
  
"If you're talking about my family, or my friends, then save your breath Miguel."  
  
"Kay," Miguel whispered and placed a hand on her cheek to wipe off a tear that had fallen, "I'm not talking about them."  
  
"Are you saying that," She began.  
  
"I'm saying, Kay," Miguel interrupted, "that you can count on me being there for our child. Every moment of our child's life, Kay, I will be there."  
  
"Thank you Miguel."  
  
"Kay?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm not just going to be there for our baby."  
  
Kay raised her eyes and met his eyes once again, "Miguel."  
  
"I'm here for you, Kay," Miguel assured her then took her into his arms and rocked her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I promise you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald had been sitting on the sofa of Sheridan's cottage with a stern look on his face for the past hour. He had come over to see if she wanted to go out to breakfast, but when he arrived, he found Sheridan and Antonio sitting quietly at the kitchen table, eating eggs and toast. The scene somehow triggered a nerve in Luis, and without a word he retreated to the living room to sulk.  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
Sheridan Crane asked again and reached for Luis' hand to hold in her own, but when she reached out he pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest. She had her share of experiencing Luis' stubbornness, but Sheridan felt like this was bordering on childish, and she wished that there was a way to show Luis how immature he had been acting lately.  
  
"You know what's bothering me."  
  
Luis didn't take his gaze off the picture hanging on the wall in front of him. After his comment, Sheridan leaned back on the sofa in defeat leaving them in complete silence, all for the sound of the water coming from the bedroom bathroom where Antonio was showering. Sheridan sighed rather audibly to pronounce her displeasure at the silence that lingered in the air between her and Luis, and she began drumming her fingers on the side table beside her.  
  
"Could you please stop that?" Luis' voice broke the silence, "it's annoying."  
  
"Let me tell you what's annoying, Luis." Sheridan felt the anger arise in her body at his comment.  
  
"Please, Sheridan," Luis leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, "I don't want to talk about this right now."  
  
"So, what do you want meto do about it?" She was irked and every word clearly expressed it, "Luis, you are acting like a spoiled little boy."  
  
"Don't do this Sheridan," Luis mumbled from behind his hands.  
  
"No," Sheridan stood from her seat and paced the wooden floor, "I'm going to, Luis. And you are going to listen to me."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes," She stopped pacing and placed her hands on her hips, "I understand that we've been to hell and back in our relationship, but things are just getting more and more complicated."  
  
"Well," Luis raised his head and looked Sheridan in the eye, "they would get uncomplicated if we just told Antonio about us."  
  
"You know we can't risk it."  
  
"I feel like a broken record, Sheridan," Luis sighed and sat back on the sofa with a groan, "We NEED to tell him. I can't do this anymore, you can't do this anymore, and Antonio can't be kept in the dark forever."  
  
"It could kill him."  
  
"No," He shook his head in defiance, "it WON'T kill him. You heard what Dr. Russell said the other day. He's going to be fine, the new medicine he's taking is really affecting him, in a positive way. All the doctors said that there is a great chance of him making a full recovery soon."  
  
"I heard what they said, Luis." Sheridan stepped forward and stood in front of him, "But we can't risk it, not yet."  
  
"Then when?" Luis felt his temper start to flare, and he clenched his fists to try and suppress it, "I'm sick and tired of playing the 'friend', Sheridan. I'm tired of having to watch you pretend to be a loving and doting wife to him. I can't do this anymore!"  
  
"What do you want from me Luis?"  
  
"I want to know what you really want!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Sheridan," Luis took a breath to calm himself as he reached out to her and pulled her down to sit beside him, "We've been hiding our relationship for too long now, and I just don't' think I can do this anymore."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm asking you to choose." Luis' face fell, "I don't want to put you on the spot, believe me, but I need to know what to do now. I need to know if there is any way that you and I will be able to save this relationship, have a future together, just like we've always dreamed. Or, do you want to stay with my brother?"  
  
"How could you ask me to do that?" Sheridan whispered and placed a hand on Luis' cheek, "I love you."  
  
"I know you do," Luis pulled away from her, "but you're married to him."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"You did not."  
  
"Luis, don't."  
  
"Don't what, Sheridan?"  
  
"Don't make me do this."  
  
"I'm not forcing you to do anything," Luis sighed, "but you know that all three of us cannot go on living a lie anymore. Either you want to be with him, or you want to be with me."  
  
"I can't do this to him," Sheridan shook her head and watched as Luis' shoulder's fell, "he saved me, and I fell in love with him."  
  
"Is that your choice then?" Luis spoke through a clenched jaw, not wanting his feelings to show, "You choose him?"  
  
"Luis," Sheridan moved closer to him, "that's not what I meant."  
  
"What do you mean, then?"  
  
A long silence passed between the two after Luis' question. Sheridan closed her eyes and relived the past few years in her mind. She had been through so much. Luis had been through so much. Their relationship had endured more trials that could fill a lifetime, but in the end, there was only one thing that Sheridan Crane could be sure of.  
  
Her love for Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald transcended time, space, and an infinite number of lifetimes. If it weren't for him, she would be lost. There wasn't another soul in the world that could fill the void in Sheridan's heart.  
  
Only his.  
  
Sheridan looked up into the eyes of the man she had loved, and still loved. She looked into the eyes of the man who was her only hope, the man who placed the joy in her heart, the man who had been her saving grace, and she knew what had to be done.  
  
"We'll tell him tonight."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* Hey! I hope you liked this last chapter! I love writing about all the characters, but do not worry your pretty little heads off cause you will definitely be seeing more and more of the two 'stars' of this whole story in the chapters to come. Anyways, thanks so much for the awesome reviews, I've love to hear more form you guys! Take care!! 


	27. Road Blocks on the Highway of Love

*A/N* This chapter of the story begins about a week after the last. We last saw Paloma and Fox "realizing" their feelings for one another, Theresa and Noah's friendship growing stronger, Kay and Miguel reconciling, and Luis and Sheridan finally deciding to tell Antonio about their relationship.  
  
Now.on with the show! =)  
  
  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snap out of it Paloma. You've been in this dazed mood now for the past few days. What's up?"  
  
"Theresa," Paloma turned to face her sister who was sitting across from her at their mother's kitchen table, "what are you talking about?"  
  
"Mana," Theresa sat back with a laugh, "for the last few days you've been walking around like you were in a dream. Always smiling, sighing out loud, gliding."  
  
"Gliding?" Paloma laughed at her sister.  
  
"What's going on, Mana." Theresa's eyes lit up and she leaned forward when her mind conjoured an idea, "Paloma!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah!" Theresa jumped in her chair and laughed when she saw that her little sister understood the outburst, "it's Fox isn't it?"  
  
"Theresa," Paloma sat back and shook her head, "I'm not answering any of your questions."  
  
"You don't have to, Mana." She beamed, "I can tell by that look in your eyes that this whole 'walking on clouds' deal is about a certain tall, beautiful, brown-eyed man we both know."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Resa." Paloma smiled, "I suggest you quit now before you fill your head with false hope."  
  
"No, no, no." Theresa laughed, "there is no farce in this one, Lo. I know what's going on. I've had that look too, you know."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The one that's plastered on your face this moment." Theresa stood and pulled her chair closer to her sister, "That same look you've had ever since that morning after your dream about him."  
  
"Would you stop it, please Theresa?"  
  
"Not until you admit to me and yourself that you are in love with Nicholas Crane."  
  
"I don't have to justify my actions to you or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"Come on, Mana." Theresa pouted, "It's ME. Theresa, your big sister, please?"  
  
Paloma shut her eyes and sighed when she felt her shell begin to crack. Ever since the moment she realized that her feelings for Nicky Crane ran much deeper than friendship, she kept it inside her and didn't share them with a soul. Now, those feelings were aching to come out, and she knew no other person that she wanted to share it with more than her sister.  
  
"Alright." Paloma smiled when Theresa squealed in delight.  
  
"I want to know EVERYTHING, Mana." Theresa took her sister's hands in her own and laughed, "EVERYTHING!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello mother." Fox Crane waltzed off the elevator at Crane Industries with a skip to his step, almost passing his own mother in the hallway, "to what, may I ask, do we at Crane have his displeasure?"  
  
"Oh Fox," Ivy grimaced in her chair at her son's callousness, "You're exactly like your father."  
  
"You know what mumsy?" Fox bent down with narrowed eyes at his mother, but a moment later he stood and shook his head, "Never mind."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I don't have time for verbal sparring with my dear ole' mother today," Fox crossed his arms across his chest and stared down into her cold eyes, "Nor do I care to spoil my rather pleasant mood."  
  
"What have you done with my son?"  
  
"Contrary to popular opinion," Fox cocked his head to the side, "I'm not always the evil spawn of the Crane dynasty, mother. I have my good days."  
  
"Since when?" Ivy wheeled her chair far enough back to take in the entire sight of her youngest son, noticing the certain sparkle in his eye that she had never seen before.  
  
"I've made a New Year's resolution, mother." Fox laughed, "to no longer waste my time on petty things such as conversing with my mother who so obviously doesn't want anything to do with anyone who name isn't Sam or Ethan."  
  
"Oh my good god." Ivy shook her head as soon as she placed the look in her son's eye.  
  
"Dare I ask what that was for?"  
  
"You're in love."  
  
"Pardon?" Fox stepped back and puffed out his chest as a defense against his mother's comment.  
  
"Nicholas Foxworthy Crane." Ivy grinned, "You are head over heels in love."  
  
"Mother," Fox cleared his drying throat, "you are stepping out of your boundaries."  
  
"Don't try and deny it, Fox." Ivy's soft laughed escaped her beaming smile, "So, tell me, who is this woman? Some ski bunny from the slopes? A rich 'daddy's-girl' that you met at your father's party the other night?"  
  
"I'm not having this conversation with you mother." Fox shook his head while stepping around his mother's wheelchair and making his way toward Theresa's office.  
  
"Very well," Ivy nodded and went forward as soon as the elevator doors opened, "But, heaven help the poor girl that you've fallen for."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That's everything." Paloma sighed as she stood from her chair and brought her cup to the kitchen sink.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Theresa," Paloma turned the faucet on and stared out the window, "I swear."  
  
"Well," Theresa got up and stood behind her sister, taking her hair in her hands and smoothing over Paloma's back, "have you told him how you felt?"  
  
"No." Paloma shook her head, "and I don't intend to."  
  
"What?" Theresa stepped back and leaned against the counter with a confused expression written on her face, "I don't understand. Mana, this is like BIG! This is YOU in LOVE with FOX CRANE!! How can you not tell him?"  
  
"Because, Theresa." Paloma placed the washed cup on the drying rack beside the sink then turned to face her sister, "it's just not something that would be beneficial, for the both of us."  
  
"You are talking crazy!" Theresa couldn't believe the words coming from her younger sister's mouth, "Why on earth would you think that?"  
  
"Listen, Resa." Paloma took her sisters hand and walked her toward the table where they sat back in their chairs, "Nicky and I are just friends. I mean, in the past few weeks we've come from mortal childhood enemies into a very close friendship, and bringing up whatever feelings I may have for him just isn't the smartest thing to do. Not now, not when we've got this amazing friendship going."  
  
"I don't understand what you're scared of."  
  
"Besides you and our brothers, I don't really have anyone in this town that I can say for certain that I'm close to." Paloma swallowed hard and brought a hand to her face to push her hair behind her ear, "Nicky and I, we have this really great thing going between us. He understands me, I understand him, and placing romantic feelings in all of that would just screw it up."  
  
"The BEST relationships come out of close friendships, Mana."  
  
"Okay, you're obviously not getting the subtle hints, Resa." Paloma sighed, "The main reason, and don't tell me I'm wrong because I know that this is a HUGE road block, would be the fact that he is a Crane."  
  
"Does that matter?"  
  
"Look who's talking, Resa!" Paloma laughed, "You were in love with what everyone thought was a 'Crane' and it's only brought you heartache and pain. Luis almost got killed for wanting to be with Sheridan, and look where the two of them are now with Antonio caught between things. Don't deny that the Lopez-Fitzgerald's track record with the Cranes is down-right awful."  
  
"I see where you're coming from, but."  
  
"No, buts, Resa." Paloma put her hand on the table, "This is final. I'm not going to tell Nicky about how I feel. It would only mess up what we have now, and it would only be hell for the both of us. He's got some amazingly huge shoes to fill now that Ethan's not the Crane heir, and Nicky has both his father and grandfather breathing down his back, not to mention watching him like a hawk. I'm not going to ruin this for him. Or for me."  
  
"There's nothing I can say that will convince you to at least think about it a little?"  
  
"Resa, I love you, you know that. And your opinion means the world to me, but I can't risk this. I would rather have Nicky as a best friend than possibly not have him in my life at all."  
  
"But you love him, and who knows?" Theresa pulled her chair beside Paloma, "he might love you too."  
  
"I suppose I'll never know."  
  
"Please don't do this, Mana."  
  
"Don't try and convince me with you talk of love," Paloma shook her head and breathed a deep breath to hold back the tears that were aching to escape, "I'm not going to tell him a thing."  
  
"Mana,"  
  
"And that goes for you too, Resa." Paloma looked into her sister's eyes, "Promise me that you will not tell Nicky about this."  
  
"You love him!"  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"Fine," Theresa's shoulders fell, "I promise I won't tell Fox."  
  
"Thank you." Paloma nodded, "listen, Resa. I've got to go."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You promised."  
  
"I promise I won't speak a word to him about this."  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
Paloma stood and made her way into the living room where she walked out the front door. Theresa had stirred up so many emotions that she had been trying desperately to rid her heart of, and Paloma couldn't stand to talk about it anymore for fear of bursting into tears. It was so hard to ignore the cries of her heart, but she knew that this is what must be done. For Nicky. For her.  
  
Theresa followed after her sister and watched her silently make her way out the front door. Her heart ached for her younger sister. She knew how it felt to have to keep your feelings from the man you loved. It wasn't too long ago when Theresa stood in the same position that Paloma was in now, and the sight of her sister's obviously disheveled appearance and saddened eyes brought a lump in her throat. She promised her sister that she wouldn't speak a word to Fox about her Paloma's feelings. But, Theresa didn't have to use spoken words to let Fox know. If there was a way to keep her promise, but still get Fox to realize that Paloma loved him, Theresa would most definitely find it.  
  
"I promise you, Mana." Theresa whispered to herself, "Fox will know. And finally, one of us Lopez-Fitzgerald's will find true happiness in love."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N -- I know it took a LONG time, but thanks a bunch for hanging in there with me. The semester is over, so I'll have more time to devote to this fic. Thank you to all who've e-mailed with support and responses! 


	28. About A Boy

Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald had spent the last four hours wandering the streets of Harmony, the thoughts of her conversation with Theresa still fresh in her mind. There was a distinct throbbing in the back of her head every time she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, and as each moment passed the throbbing became more and more constant. After walking until her feet burned, Paloma stopped to sit down on the rather familiar bench that made the center of Lighthouse Park its home. A small smile spread across face at the sight of the open field before her. The snow that lay on the ground, only weeks before, had melted, and the sight of the grass underneath showing a tint of green signaled that spring was fast approaching. Paloma could feel the tension ease from her head and body as she rested upon the bench, but the nagging fact that this was the exact spot that her feelings had changed for her dearest friend still engulfed her thoughts.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
"But," Fox knew there was more.  
  
"But," Paloma bit her bottom lip to stop her voice from shaking, "I would have given all of it up just to be back home in Harmony again, to be with my parents, my brothers, Theresa. I gained the world, Nicky, but I lost myself."  
  
"I didn't know any of this."  
  
"So," Paloma continued, "you see, Nicky. I know more about your life than you know. Your life was my life."  
  
"Listen to us, Lo." Nicky let a faint laugh escape his lips, "aren't we just the picture of perfection? Poor little rich kids?"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Paloma closed her tired eyes and rested her head back against the cool metal of the bench. She breathed hard as she tried to sweep away the emotion that was aching to burst out of her body. She had never talked so openly, so candidly, about her feelings toward her family, toward herself. But, she felt so comfortable as she shared her heart with Nicholas Crane. Her mind was telling her that opening her life to this man was ridiculous, but she couldn't push aside the emotion that her heart was screaming to her. This man, a man whom she had thought she despised, had become her confidant, her friend. This man, who days earlier, she could barely stand to be with in the same room, had offered her his ear and his comfort. Her mind and her heart were telling her completely opposite things. But one thing was for sure. In all her years, Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald had never heard her heart speak so clearly.  
  
So, very clearly.  
  
******************************************  
  
Nicky Crane was the one thing that Paloma could think about at that moment, but at the same time he was also the one thing she wished to God she could get out of her mind.  
  
Most importantly, out of her heart.  
  
She never intended to fall in love with this man.  
  
She never intended to even become acquainted with him. It wasn't like their families frequented each other's social circles. It wasn't as it they were going to win 'couple of the year' at Harmony Yacht Club's annual spring picnic.  
  
He was just a friend.  
  
No. He was much more than a friend.  
  
Nicky Crane was the only person in the world that could make Paloma fall to the ground in hysterical laughter with one of his lame jokes. He was the only one who could settle her nerves when she turned in the last slip of paper to the registration office at the college. Nicky was the only person who knew of her passion for acting and theatre. He knew the secrets that she had locked up in her soul from her family. He knew the heartaches that she suffered when she was living in Spain. Nicky was the only person who knew what her favorite ice cream flavor was. His eyes were always the downfall of her because Nicky was the only whom Paloma could never beat at a staring contest. It was this man who filled her thoughts the moment she woke up, the second before her head rested itself on the pillow, and he was the only man who has graced her dreams at night.  
  
'It's no use.' Paloma whispered to herself as she brought her head into her hands.  
  
She had spent the last few days trying to put him from her mind, but there was nothing in the world that could separate Paloma from the emotions that were swirling around in her head.  
  
No. Nicholas Crane was not just a friend to Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
He was the man she loved.  
  
The man she loved more than anything in the world.  
  
'It's no use.' She whispered to herself again as she placed her legs on the bench and wrapped her arms around them with a sigh.  
  
She could feel the tears aching to be released from her tired eyes, and when the exhaustion consumed her, and she could not hold them back any longer--- Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald cried.  
  
She cried harder than she had ever cried before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mana?" The masculine voice caused Paloma to shift in her seat, "is that you?"  
  
She sat upright and quickly brought her hands to her face to wipe away the freshly fallen tears that stained her cheeks. With a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked up where her brother was standing with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Hey Luis."  
  
"What's wrong?" His tone of voice soothed her anxious nerves, she knew the sound of his voice, and the thought of him finding her in tears brought a bit of anxiety to her heart for she had no idea what to say, but the fact that his voice was more soothing than upset brought a calm over her nerves.  
  
"Oh, Luis." She tried to smile as he took a seat beside his youngest sister, "it's nothing really. Girl stuff, nothing to worry about."  
  
"I don't buy it for a minute, Mana." He shook his head and turned his body to face her, "will you please tell me?"  
  
"Luis, trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
"You shouldn't assume things."  
  
"It's about a guy." Paloma placed her hands over her ears in anticipation of her bother's reaction. Luis was the epitome of the 'protective older brother', and he would not let this slide.  
  
"I figured as much," Luis faintly laughed and brought his sisters hands down with his own, "hey, contrary to popular belief, my head will not explode the moment one of my sisters starts talking about boys."  
  
"Your humor isn't helping."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mana." Luis sighed and placed his arm around his sister in a gesture of comfort, "now, please tell me."  
  
"You promise me that you will not get upset?"  
  
"The only way I would get upset about this is if this man made you cry because he physically abused you."  
  
"Luis,"  
  
"He didn't?" Luis cleared his throat, "did he?"  
  
"NO!" Paloma shook her head.  
  
"Good." Luis felt his blood pressure lower, "there is only one other reason why I would be upset."  
  
"Dare I ask?"  
  
"Well, the only other reason I'd be upset is, well," Luis watched as his sister fidgeted in her seat, "if he was."  
  
"A Crane?" Paloma knew where this conversation was going, and the fact that the man she was upset over did fit the latter of Luis' descriptions made her stomach turn.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well," Paloma started.  
  
"Now, I know it wouldn't be that because well, Ethan's no longer a Crane and it's not like he's available to be swooned over, but the only other Crane man is Fox, and it wouldn't be that little creep," Luis laughed, "everyone knows he's just like his father. A womanizing slimeball."  
  
"Luis!" Paloma the weight upon her heart get heavier, there was no way she could every let Luis or any of her brothers know about Nicky, "that's not fair. You don't know him."  
  
"Since when did you become Fox's protector?" Luis sensed that he had touched a nerve, "Listen, Mana, I know that you and Fox have spent some time together, but please do not tell me that this man you're crying over is the spawn of Julian Crane!"  
  
Paloma wanted so badly to confide in her older brother, but she knew that if she answered his question truthfully, that more bad would come out of it than good. Luis would no doubt waltz over to the Crane estate and place his fist in Nicky's face and accuse him of things he had no right to, so the only safe bet was to lie. It was something she never in her life wanted to do, let alone to her brother, but there was really no other way around it. Besides, no one would find out because she wasn't going to let Nicky know of her feelings, and the only other person who knew, Theresa, promised not to say a word.  
  
"Of course not, Luis." Paloma hated this, "Nicky Crane and I are just friends."  
  
"Good." Luis nodded, "and even though I can't see why you enjoy that boy's company, I'm not going to stop you from being friends with him. BUT, friends only."  
  
"Luis," Paloma sighed and placed her hand over her brother's, "I appreciate the protective older brother thing you've got going, but I'm fine. I promise."  
  
"So, you're not going to let me in on why I found you sitting on this bench, alone, crying?"  
  
"No." Paloma shook her head, and prayed that he wouldn't pursue this any longer.  
  
"Alright," Luis nodded and pulled his sister closer to his side, "but, you tell this guy that if I ever see you crying over him again, he'll have to answer to me."  
  
"I'll be sure to send him that memo."  
  
"Mana," Luis smiled, "I'm serious. I don't like seeing my sisters upset, and whoever causes the tears will have to pay."  
  
"You really are too macho for your own good, Luis." Paloma laughed.  
  
"Mana," Luis' tone grew serious, "if you need anyone to talk to about this mystery man of yours, I'm here."  
  
"I know you are, Luis." Paloma threw an arm over he brother's neck in an embrace, "I know you are."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	29. It's Not Me

"What's on your mind?"  
  
Noah Bennett sat across from Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane and watched as she drummed her fingers on the top of her fine-grained wood desk at Crane Industries.  
  
"What do you mean?" Theresa snapped out of her thoughts when Noah stood and paced the floor with a smile.  
  
"You have that look on your face."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The 'there's-something-on-my-mind' look." Noah stopped and turned to face her. He placed both his hands on her desk and leaned forward, "every time you wrinkle your forehead like that and your keep pressing your lips together that means that there's something going on in that head of yours."  
  
"Noah," Theresa laughed at the fact that he could still decode her mannerisms, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" He sat back down in the chair across from her with a pout on his face.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Noah Samuel!" Theresa sat back with a laugh, "I can't tell you because I promised that I wouldn't say a word about it. But I can say that you will soon find out in no time!"  
  
"Are you up to something?" Noah's eyes widened, "Wait, I don't even have to ask, you're ALWAYS up to something!"  
  
"Tread lightly Mister Bennett!" Theresa leaned forward and scolded him, "you are in my office."  
  
"Ah, yes, the lovely Theresa Crane's office." Noah shook his head, "I'm not going to start on about how I completely disapprove of you being mixed in with this family, but I am proud that you've finally come down from the clouds and landed safely on earth."  
  
"Geez," Theresa sighed, "thanks, I think."  
  
"I'm proud that you've got yourself a career here, Resa," Noah sat forward, "It's just I can sense that this isn't where your heart is."  
  
"No, maybe not," Theresa nodded, "but I don't plan on staying in this office for long."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm giving Julian his divorce."  
  
"You're what?" Noah almost fell out of his chair at the news that his friend just gave him, "What brought this on, Resa?"  
  
"It's been coming on gradually, Noah." Theresa sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "but it wasn't until you came back when I really started thinking about it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You remember that morning with the whipped cream?"  
  
"Vaguely." His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"It's just that it had been so long since I've laughed that hard, Noah. I can't remember the last time that I truly laughed like that, and it scares me." Theresa stood up and walked to the bookcase against the wall. She picked up a photo that was taken just weeks before of her and Noah sitting on the swing set at Lighthouse Park. She ran a hand over it before continuing, "It's like I don't know who I am anymore. The suits, the mansion, the money, the corner office, it's not me, Noah."  
  
"I could have told you that, Resa." Noah nodded and watched as she paced around her office.  
  
"I barely know my family anymore. I've missed so much of Antonio's dilemma and now with Paloma back with us, I want to be close to her, but I can't. My poor mother has gone through so much this past year, and I wasn't there to comfort her." Theresa stopped walking and took a seat on the carpet beside Noah's chair, "And my friends, I mean I miss Whitney, we never spend time together anymore. She's in such an odd place right now with Simone and Chad, not to mention her parents. I feel like I've been such a lousy friend."  
  
"That's not true, Resa."  
  
"The worst part of it is," Theresa sighed as she felt Noah's hands rest on her shoulders and begin to massage them, "I hardly ever get to spend any time with my son. I see it for minutes in the mornings, and barely even an hour the evening before the maid whisks him off to sleep."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
  
"Noah," Theresa turned to face him, "I'm not me anymore."  
  
"What?" Noah's countenance turned to concern as he watched his best friend's eyes fill with tears, "you are YOU, Resa. This, this life, the Cranes, that's NOT you."  
  
"That's why I want out."  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Theresa." Noah slid off his chair and knelt beside her on the ground, his arms wrapped around her tiny body, "I'm here for you through this."  
  
"I know you are, Noah." Theresa felt herself relax in Noah's embrace, "Thank you."  
  
"No thanks needed, Resa." Noah smoothed her hair down her back, "whatever you need, I'm here."  
  
Theresa allowed herself to cry in Noah's arms that moment. The tears that had been waiting to be shed were finally released, and her tired body began to shake as she cried harder. It had been so long since anyone allowed her to cry, to feel like it was okay to cry. It had been lifetimes, or so it felt, since anyone ever wanted to take the time to understand her. She was just as broken as everyone else, but wasn't allowed to show it, until now.  
  
Noah Bennett tightened his embrace around his best friend. There were no words that needed to be said between the two of them. He knew just what she needed, he understood her. Noah knew what to do when she was crying. He knew that all she needed was someone to hold her, someone to comfort her, someone to love her.  
  
And in that moment, he did.  
  
He loved her so very much.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A/N* AWWWWWW.I'm excited.ARE YOU??? LOL! I know it was SHORT, but it was SWEET.yeah? =) Well, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I definitely read them all and am certainly considering all the possibilities SO, please continue reviewing and adding your comments! Thanks!! 


End file.
